


Two Fates, Two Kingdoms

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medievalstuck, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Slavery, head injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 66,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derse and Prospit are two kingdoms engaged in a war that spans generations, with neither side showing signs of slowing the bloody stalemate any time soon. Yet, the tides of war may be set to change when the prince of Derse, second in line for the throne, is presented to the royal family of Prospit as a gift. Will the battle rage on with the chained prince reduced to a pawn? Or will an heir of Prospit seek to tip the board and start anew with the enemy at his side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/102450908607/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-1-the-gift

Skaia was a land torn by war, a crescent shaped country of rich farmland and mild weather situated between the vast kingdoms of Derse and Prospit. To the south lay warm summers and plentiful trees, the sun kissed inhabitants of Prospit growing tall and strong over the centuries in the golden glow of their brightened sky. To the north rested craggy lands and dark mountains capped with snow, the people of Derse growing short and pale as they adapted more and more to their darkened skies where the sun never quite rose to its zenith.

Two great kingdoms, with culture rich and heritage strong, crowns resting atop proud brows as the mountain kingdom grew deeper and the golden kingdom grew more fruitful. Proud, stubborn people hellbent on continuing a nearly ageless war between them, rebounding Skaia back and forth like a childs toy as battle after battle watered the crops with blood.

It didn't matter if the dead were of Prospit or Derse. The dead all bleed the same.

John wasn't even sure if everyone knew what started the war anymore, or if the reason he'd been given was even true. Something about long ago, further back than anyone could find records of, when the two kingdoms rested side by side as sister kingdoms. Skaia had not yet been settled. The bond between the two kingdoms was to be bound in blood, an arranged marriage between the princess of Derse and the prince of Prospit the final stitch in the tapestry to maintain peace between the growing kingdoms.

The prince had gone to Derse for the marriage.. and was never heard from again. Within a year, war had been declared, and no body had been recovered.

“....n. …. ohn? …..... JOHN, will you please focus?”

Startled, John shot straight enough in his seat that his coronet slipped to the side, leaving the prince fumbling with gloved fingers to straighten it stealthily. It was one thing to have a simple slip up, it was another thing entirely to make a scene while so many eyes were upon them.  
  
“I am, I am! Sorry,” he hissed as he struggled to get the piece of metal straight, not even needing to look towards his sister to know what the look on her face meant. Jade was always the one keeping an eye on him, being nearest to his side. Jane and Jake were on their father's opposite side, managing the appearance of primness and propriety with a perfected ease that only came with a few extra years of practice. Jake was next in line to inherit the throne, after all, more rested on his shoulders.

Even if his father would much rather have John in his place, inexperience and all.

Jade was dressed in ladies court attire for today instead of the military formals she tended to wear in snobby situations. Today was a day she was supposed to look more like the princess she was by birth right instead of the soldier she was by blood and talent. Her long wild hair had somehow been tamed by a few talented servants and woven into two braids at her temples, joining into one at the back of her head. The rest of the mane was left loose and smooth, gathered down her back as she sat. The circlet at her brow bore her personal crest, a series of hypnotic curved lines formed from delicate strands of metal and crystal.

At least she looked uncomfortable in the garishly bright gold of the dress too. Why a dress. Why these foolish shoes instead of her boots, or no shoes at all. This was not how the Wolf of Prospit found comfort at a party, all wrapped up in layers of fabric and thrown off balance with jewelry.

John managed to get the coronet aligned in his wiry hair, and after a brief stare from Jade, patted down the front of his own outfit with flat hands to make sure nothing was out of position. Yellow, gold threads interwoven in the golden moon at his chest, shades of white and sunshine that would be blinding under any other circumstance resisted pressure crisply wherever he applied it. The fabric was indeed fine, expensive, luxurious... and absolutely fucking stifling compared to the soft blue tunic and dark breeches he was used to wearing when not in the public eye.

Today was a celebration of a different sort, requiring everyone in attendance. A gift was being given, a present of high importance, to celebrate a recent military victory far afield.

A gift that, after a brief announcement from the messenger to the king seated in the central, highest throne, was led through the quickly parting crowd in chains. There were varied gasps of shock and surprise, concern. Amazement.

The prisoner.. no. The slave, judging by the collar and lead paired with the decorative cuffs bound behind his back, was a Dersite. He was quite small, it seemed, at least by Prospitian standards. John and his brother were each over six feet tall at eighteen and twenty, and while Jane was only about five seven, Jade was just a hair under six feet tall as well. This boy couldn't have been more than a hand above five foot tall. Yet, everything was in proportion. Everything was graceful, despite the leading by leash, the double guard at his side as if he could be capable of anything.

Dersites were said to be man eaters. Vicious, wild creatures. Beasts. Savages. Yet, this pale little thing with nearly white hair hanging in front of piercing red eyes looked like he wasn't capable of taking down a deer, much less a man of Prospit. Why the heavy guard?

… Red eyes.

It struck John, as he leaned further forward in his seat to see the approaching trio, that the guard was not to keep the slave from escaping or causing trouble. The guardians were to make sure he was delivered properly in one piece. He had no idea of knowing how common red eyes were in Derse as a whole, but the only red eyed Dersite he'd heard of was-

“... The crown prince,” murmured John's father from his throne. The words seemed to confirm the crowds theory, bringing about gasps as nobility pushed and pulsed to try getting close enough to see him properly. “To what to we owe this honor?”

The crown prince of Derse. Or, at least, the younger one. The elder supposedly had eyes orange as a desert sun at dawn. The younger prince of Derse, Dave Strider, red eyed beast that he was, was standing in his father's court, subjugated, bound. Defeated. This would surely turn the tide of the war once word reached Derse, a vicious kick to the teeth of their soldiers morale.

The boys frame.. no. No, they were the same age despite the size difference. The man. The Dersite's frame was clad in a simple pair of loose purple trousers held up by a silvery sash, gifted the colors of his country for the sake of being a walking flag of humiliation. It looked like his ears had been pierced several times, studded with silvery rings and shining red stones to highlight his eyes, the slightly upturned moon of Prospit showing just as red on the front of his left shoulder in the form of a tattoo. He was bare foot, bare chested. Shameful for someone of such high station, surely, yet..

The Dersite didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He was taking each step across the room with silent grace, slipping down to his knees and resting his forehead against the floor in a brief bow before going to straighten once more. A low, rolling hiss of a word came from his throat when one of the guard's boots found its way to the center of his back and pushed, keeping him in position. Was that what Dersite actually sounded like?

Jade didn't seem that impressed, if the agitated look on her face and the way her fingertips were digging at the arms of her throne were any indication. If she had her way, the Dersite would be cut down already, or slain in public here. Loose strings were dangerous, and always wound up costing so much more in the long run, why have the enemy prince alive in the castle? Kill it. Kill it dead.

Jake and Jane, John decided after a cautious lean to peek around the front of his father's throne, were locked in conversation all their own, not paying much attention to their gift. Their glassy red eyed gift.

John knew he should have been paying attention to what was being said between his father and the two guards about their charge. He'd been captured during a visitation with the help of some of his own men, lured by the promise of Prospitian gold and safety in Skaia should they choose to desert their own countrymen. He was the youngest prince, the second son of the main family who currently held the throne. He had been captured nearly a year ago and held under close conditions to keep his actual location secretive, not wanting word to get out till he'd been trained and delivered to the royal family.

As a prince, John should have been paying attention to the words and circumstances, the names of those involved being read off to gather praise and applause. The food and drink to follow, the celebrations, should have held his focus. Yet all he could think of were the slave's glassy red eyes, uninterested, barely there. He was hundreds of miles away in the embrace of the mountains with eyes like that, not trapped in this underfed, chained body.

“Well. That should be that as far as the names go. Now to sort out where to put the little monster,” the king said offhandedly, drawing laughter from the crowd of nobility. “I don't trust such a precious gift to the servants quarters, and I've no need for it in my chambers. … Hm. Jane, your birthday is coming soon, correct? You were in need of a handmaid. I believe someone this small should fill the servants space quite easily in a maids stead.”

Jane, though the eldest child and usually of sound disposition, put up a fuss at the idea.

“Father, you can't be serious. A DERSITE? Can't I just wait, and get my handmaid properly on my birthday?” she asked in a pleading tone, leaning against the arm of her seat in the hopes of her sincerity somehow breaching her father's crown and stately decorative clothing.

“... I could take him,” John piped up, leaning from the other side. It was rude to interrupt, unbecoming, yet before the king could mention it Jane was agreeing whole heartedly.

“Yes! Father, yes, that would be perfect, give the Dersite to John. He doesn't have any personal servants yet, this could be his first, and then I could get my handmaid instead, everyone wins!”

“He'd be out of Jane's hair,” John offered, joining Jane's excited chatter as it built up, trying to sway the kings decision. “I'm sure I could find some kind of use for him in my chambers, and I know I could keep him in line if he caused any trouble. I'd make sure he was fed and tended to, and then Jane could get her maid. Come on, father, please?”

His intentions weren't entirely straightforward, really. If the Dersite came to stay in his chambers, he could speak to him about Derse and learn things that books couldn't teach him properly. A good deal of Prospitian texts and scrolls about the dark skied kingdom were propaganda based, written by scholars who had never set foot outside of Prospit's capitol city. This was the opportunity of a lifetime!

“Please?” Jane wheedled from the other side.

“Pleaaaase?”

“Enough!”

Jane and John flinched visibly, as did several of the nearest nobles in the milling crowd at the barked command, returning to the straight backs and lifted chins. Appearances were key.

“John, you will receive a servant soon if you desire one so badly. Jane, you will take the Dersite and make use of it, and that is final. You will be grateful for this, or so help me, you'll not get a handmaid till you wed.”

The king focused his attention on the kneeling form, yet spoke to one of the guards.

“The Dersite. He's trained correctly, yes? Would be know how to tend to personal care of a level suitable for my daughter?”

“If he doesn't,” the guard who held the leash said in a smooth Skaian drawl, “he'll learn fast. If he doesn't learn fast enough, send him back. We'll get it knocked into his head quickly enough.”

Defeated, John sighed and leaned his chin against his gloved fist, biting subtly at his lower lip. His father yelling always made him anxious, always made him twitch. It was hard to relax around a man who could just as easily hug you as order your death without question or hesitation. He flicked bright blue eyes down towards his feet, then back over to the bowed slave.

He may not be living in his room.. but surely, he would be able to borrow his time now and then. A grin twitched at his lips as plans began to form in his mind for how to go about this without rousing his fathers wrath.

“Tonight, then,” he whispered.

Jade turned to look at him, leaning nearer to hear and be heard as the crowd erupted into applause once more and music began to play beyond the crowd, the celebration hitting full swing.

“Tonight what?”

“Tonight things are going to get interesting,” the prince replied easily, face impish as he grinned broadly, childishly.

 


	2. A Closer Look

John waited till evening was falling before visiting his sisters quarters, knocking at the heavy door with the back of his knuckles till he heard her distracted voice calling out to enter. Jane's room was warm and decorated simply with different shades of pale and bright blue. It was far brighter than the colors of his own chambers, some of the swatches of fabric making his eyes sting, yet.. cozy. Her room felt more like the library or servants quarters than the room of a princess, until you looked past the personal decorations and plants and beautifully dressed dolls from exotic lands and spotted the true trappings of a princess. 

Golden spheres and baubles bearing the royal insignia, tiaras and jewelry that she rarely wore unless for formal affairs, all the way down to the seal and wax on her tabletop for correspondence. Jane wore the crown of eldest daughter as naturally as could be. When she was in public at least.

Alone and away from the public eye for now, Jane was actually dressed in a loose skirt as pale blue as the dawn sky in spring over a set of dark leggings that squires or stable boys typically wore, adjusted to her size and shape. Spend enough time around the seamstress as she had, and surely tricks of the trade would be learned. Lazily, Jane looked up from a book she'd been steadily devouring since its arrival to the castle, eyes glassy. She was still engrossed in the world beyond the pages. Or, at least engrossed enough to not want to deal with her brother right now.

“Yes? What is it? You don't normally come late at night unless you want something or wet the bed. It's been years since the latter. So.. what do you want?”

Ever to the point, her best and most frustrating quality.

“Well.. I know he's yours and all, the Dersite. For the time being. But I thought it couldn't hurt to at least get a closer look at him, right?” John offered his most winning smile, knowing it wouldn't be worth a thing in the face of his sister, but wanting to do the dance anyway. If only for effect.

“You can get a closer look, but it won't do much in the way of being useful. He's been asleep since they brought him upstairs earlier.. Whatever they gave him knocked him for quite a loop.” She sat up and rubbed at her eyes with her fingertips, likely sore from reading. There really needed to be more light in here, she'd go blind this way. “Not to mention he's quite small to begin with.. John, are all Dersites like that? Like that slave?”

“Drugged to the gills and barely conscious? Probably not. Doubt the war would have lasted this long if they were.”

“You know what I mean. He looks so strange.. It's like some ghostly little child is lurking in the servant room, not a proper young man at all. And those eyes! You saw them, right? They're red! Red as coals in the grate! Ugh, I'm going to wind up having nightmares about those eyes, I just know it. Like some kind of monster from my days of believing there were creatures beneath my bed.”

John leaned against the wall and crossed his arms low over his stomach, looking pensive.

“Mmn. You sure you want to keep him in here, then? If he's going to frighten you so badly?”

“John, I already know what you're trying, and don't even bother. Father made up his mind quite bluntly, and I'm going to abide by his words. For now.”

Damn it.

“Hey now, I was just being brotherly and trying to help out. Can't say I didn't offer to take the little ruffian off your hands. ….That being said, though.”

“Here we go. I knew you wanted something, John, just save me the banter and get on with it.”

“...Do you suppose I could borrow him now and then?”

“Borrow.”

“Yes. As in, to take in a non-permanent way and return later. Borrow. You're familiar with borrowing things from the kitchens.”

“John.”

“Well. You don't borrow, since you can't exactly return cakes and cookie-”

“John!”

“Yes?”

“What would you even want to borrow him for? You and I both know you don't really need anyone helping you with anything, you barely dress formally when you have to as it is, and you chase off members of the staff when they pester you too much or wander your chambers!”

“Well.. I want to talk to him.”

“Talk. To a slave. A DERSITE slave. John, are you feeling well? I don't think conversation is going to be very high on his abilities.”

John frowned at her.

“He was trained, right? When he was broken? He'd know how to speak our language, at least enough to get by in simple conversations. I want to see what he learned, and what he can tell me about his home.”

“But.. why?”

The frown changed back to the cheeky grin he'd entered with.

“Well, why not? What's the harm in talking to him, considering he's here to stay anyway. Maybe I could get him to talk about something the trainers wouldn't know to get out of him. I might even find out information to help turn the tides in the war. Or play chess. Jane, would you truly deprive me, and all of the world, of something as important as a game of chess?”

Rolling her eyes, Jane made a shooing motion with her hand before she settled down again on her stomach with her book, wanting to get back to it.

“Fine, fine. But don't think I'm going to risk my neck just so you can have someone to play with. If you want to see him, he's sleeping in the next room over.. and if you want to talk with him, come back tomorrow night. I'm busy during the day and will be keeping him nearby, and I already know you've got tutoring to contend with. But after that, I'm free and he'd be awake and in here for you to snag him for a little while.”

“I'm holding you to that,” John countered. “Try to rescind, and I'll hound you till the ends of the kingdom!”

“Yes, yes, you'll screech like the infant you masquerade as occasionally, I get it. No need to threaten,” she said, already starting to pay him less attention. She was far more interested in her book than her brothers antics this evening. “Besides. I could just as easily tell Jade what you're up to, considering you're so transparent about everything you do.”

“I'm not transparent, I-..! You wouldn't dare.”

“If you quiet down and let me get back to reading? No. I wouldn't dare. If you keep pestering me trying to pretend you're sneaky, I will. I might even get Jake involved, make it a real family affair.”

“Ughhh..”

After a little more casual lingering, not wanting to hurry off and seem too eager to get a closer look at the slumbering Dersite, John slunk off to the attached servants quarters and quietly closed the door behind himself. There, nestled in a loose ball on his side, lay the prone figure of the enemy prince. John stepped close and moved the candle that rested on the side table a bit closer, wanting to study his face after crouching down.

He didn't look like a monster. If anything, he looked like a very ghostly version of a Prospitian child, small limbs and fragile torso, thin neck, sharp features. Cautiously, John reached a finger out and lifted his upper lip out of the way. No fangs. Simple, flat teeth like his own, albeit slightly straighter and more organized. No forked tongue either, he judged, after getting a good glance at the damp appendage just behind the row of teeth.

This was no demon he'd been raised to fear; this was a gangly teenaged boy who could probably stand a few solid meals and some time in the sun if it didn't catch him on fire. There were no horns, no scales.. and aside from the strange eyes, nothing out of the ordinary for a human. Dersites prowled the shadows from their kingdom, even their wildlife struck fear in the hearts of Prospitians when whispered tales of multi-eyed creatures and monstrous giants hit their kingdoms camps. Yet.. the actual target of the terrifying rumors was lackluster. Maybe it was because he was asleep and limp as a dish rag instead of armed to the teeth and trying to kill him.

John moved his fingers from the boys mouth to his cheek, then downwards to his jaw, stroking it with the back of his fingertips to get a sense of how sturdy it was. No excess body fat there, no baby face. This fellow was all sharp angles, from the sharp bridge of his nose to the high cheekbones. He turned his head slightly and mumbled noises under his breath suddenly, John jerking his hand away as if on fire, but for naught. The Dersite was not waking up till the sedation wore off, and that would be a number of hours more at the rate he was currently going. It was safe to observe the slumbering figure a bit more.

His skin was nearly translucent in some spots once John lifted the blanket up to peek beneath it at his bare chest and arms, the sweep of his narrow hips before they descended into the purple pants. The initial thought that the man had no body hair was disproven upon closer inspection. It was there. It was sparse, and pale enough that it was practically colorless, but it was there. His nails were trimmed short, probably for safety, and the edges of his wrists looked chapped and chaffed from where they'd been in contact with the metal of his cuffs.

No, not cuffs precisely. They were decorative like bracelets, but they'd been connected together earlier, right? John cautiously reached out to hunt down one of the prince's wrists, lifting it up a little to see the mechanism that attached the two portions together. It looked like there wasn't much more to them, the shape and position keeping the prisoner from moving until the release mechanism had been flipped just so by a second person.

There were designs in the metal, whorls and suns and moons, motifs both of Prospit and Derse. Though the Dersite wore his home colors, there was to be no hinting that this was anything short of mockery. Decoration, not respect. His much respected traditions were reduced to a shallow costume. Then there was the matter of changing his actual body after capture, the piercings littering his ears, and the tattoo etched into his flesh. They'd likely wanted to avoid a brand, go for something crisp and controlled, easier to keep from getting infected depending on what environment they'd kept him in during training.

Indoors, likely.. He was so pale. The bright sun of Prospit would have burnt him, or at least added some kind of a tan. Right?

John reached up to touch at the pale wispy strands of the prince's hair again, surprised at how soft it was.

“....Dave, huh. ..That's your name, right? You little monster.”

Dave. Maybe he should ask Jane to keep that name, instead of changing it or nicknaming him something stupid out of spite for not getting the handmaiden she'd originally wanted.

The blonde stirred again, moving his head and opening his mouth to breathe from it instead of his nose, giving out a sound similar to a hum. Was that a reaction to hearing his name?

“Dave...”

Again came the soft hum and a shuffle, making John grin.

“Da-”

“John, who are you talking to in there? Is the Dersite awake already?” Jane called from the other side of the door. “I was going to be getting ready to retire soon, so I'd like you to go ahead and get back to your own room if you don't mind.”

If he didn't mind? What a crock. It was more like, 'Get out or I'll -make- you get out.

“Ah? Yeah, yeah, need all the beauty sleep you can get,” John said as he stood up and dusted his hands on his legs a few times, walking out past his sister with a muttered, 'Won't help much, though.'

Her slaps and punches stung against his back, but teasing Jane was always worth it. At least her wrath was a slow build instead of Jade's powder keg.

“I'll be back tomorrow night!”

“If you're coming back, return with a better attitude you rude little bastard!”

“No promises!”


	3. Speaking Freely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to speak to the captured Dersite on his own would be a dream and a half, surely, but why was it taking so LONG. Suffering increasing boredom, John finally gets to spirit the captive prince off to his own chambers for the first time. Surely he'll find entertainment in learning about the strange fellow at last, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/143018917057/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-3-speaking-freely

John's day had been slow and fitful. Frustrating. He had a new person to talk to and question and interact with, yet nobody was letting him DO that! Breakfast with his family was stifling, trying not to let on all his plans, but coping with the formalities all the same.

None of the siblings were dressed for the day this early, though the extreme levels of that varied from person to person. For instance, their father was entirely dressed aside from his crown and decorum which would finish the picture of a king. Jane was wearing everything but her topmost layer of dress, but was wrapped firmly in a dressing gown for warmth, hair perfect. Jake's hair was a cow licked tangle and dark patches rested beneath his eyes from another night of un-refreshing sleep. Whatever haunted him at night was not very forgiving even past dawn.

Jade was the biggest mess of the group, barefoot and hair wild, dressed in the same loose trousers her brothers wore. Her chest was covered by the undershirt she wore to flatten her breasts down out of habit, disliking the habit of their getting in the way or aching during too much strenuous practice. The Wolf was awake, but just barely. Things would finally be getting back to normal for her.

John's own hair was able to devour any brush or comb that dared to cross its path as usual, and his attention on food was only second to his desire to lay down and pass time till the evening so he could collect the Dersite for a while. Anything but the scheduled tutoring he had. When their father wished them well for their day and promised to see them at dinner, hopefully with some new baked treat if he could tear himself away from work to play a little, John parked his fork into his scrambled eggs and mashed them idly.

 

“.... Ssssso,” he began. “How long do you think I'd have to sit through Etiquette and Composition before being able to skip out on that stuffy history tutor entirely?”

“Not long at all, they likely have given up on you at this point,” Jake offered hopefully. “Plan on going riding again? Or maybe see about some fish?”

Jade frowned. “Hopefully you'd sit through them and do as you need to do, before running off to play. John, really now, you've responsibilities to uphold. If I wasn't so busy I'd be sharing your courses with you, you know, and I doubt you'd be that bored.”

“Jade, it's not just me being alone that makes it boring, it's the topics that are boring. What do I care what King Whats-his-face did seven hundred years ago? Why do I care about the siege of Alternia, considering our current footing with them?” he said to a scandalized group.

“Because learning the past and how to handle the future is literally what will hold our kingdom together, you little brat. We go through the same courses as you, or already have. You're not the only one bored to tears occasionally.. but really. At least try. It's important,” Jane insisted. “....Though. Really, it might not be so bad if they would change that monotone to something better.”

“.... I still say if you try hard at the first two, you can sneak off before the third,” Jake said idly before biting into his toast, ignoring the frowns of his sisters. He was meant to lead next, saying such things were typically frowned on, yet there it was.

John sighed and mashed his eggs more before scooping them onto bread to eat.

 

“Okay. Then. If I go to all my lessons and get them done, could I perhaps skip dinner or take it in my quarters later?” he asked, glancing to Jane pointedly. She took a moment before lifting her brows and catching on.

“.... I don't see a problem with that,” she said, sipping her tea. “After all, we already eat together every meal we can. Once in a while taking to your own quarters isn't such a bad thing. Privacy and such is important. I may do the same, actually, catch up on my reading.”

“Are you sure, Jane?” Jade asked. “You'd be stuck with that Dersite longer if you hide away in your room instead of coming down with us.”

“Oh. Yes. Quite sure, really. I've been so caught up in that new book that I started in on recently, did I tell you about it? It's quite a striking tale. Emotionally draining to read at some points, but very rewarding. I'd never have assumed such from a story about ponies!”

“...Ponies? Do go on, it can't be that intense,” Jake asked, intrigue sparked as the man loved a good story and was often on the lookout for fiction that was new to the country or castle proper. Escapism helped when so much was on his mind.

 

As Jane rattled off the general plot of the story she'd been reading, John took the moment to lift his plate to his lips and shovel the rest of the food into his waiting mouth like a heathen, Jade staring but not commenting. After all, she'd done the same, especially when on the field. ..and at least he'd not been trying to talk in the middle of the act. Plate cleared, John tossed a quick 'Thank you for the meal, sun guide you' before taking off to his own quarters to get dressed.

Right. Rush through tutoring, drive the tutors away, or dodge them all and deal with his siblings ire and his father's disapproval. It always stung more when he was disappointed, though..

 

\- - - - - - - -

The Dersite needed a tailor, or his sister needed to get a better sense of humor when upset. When John had suffered through the most boring day of the last five years of his life, melodramatic or not, he had gone straight for Jane's quarters to collect the slave.

...Dave.

To collect Dave.

 

Jane was out of her day clothes and had settled into more private wear, loose pants and a long tunic that would be soft enough to sleep in. She could only handle frills and layers so many days in a row before the urge to wear other things cropped up, and tonight was a busy night. She had the book which had captured her attention in one hand, and her dominant hand appeared to be either taking notes or writing something related to what was being read on thick sheets of paper. The ink bottle balanced precariously on the bedspread.

Work at her desk? Jane? Not tonight.

Dave was perched in a chair in the corner of the room, a book written in Prospitian by his side supplied by Jane in case he got bored. Boredom was there, but no amount would make him fluid enough to read a language he'd never learned to do more than speak. The book sat untouched, and his knees sat up beneath his chin to act as a cushion.

His clothing was laughable, really, and John had to finally point at him while talking to Jane.

“Are you serious with this? He looks like you stuffed a surly cat into a pair of short pants.”

 

The barely contained look of contempt Dave shot him at that proved he caught the meaning and likely felt the same for being made to dress that way. Nothing fit him properly here, as there had not been someone his size in several years. Not since John's last growth spurts, at least. The Dersite was stuck in a shirt that was too long, too baggy, hiding his torso beneath its excess fabric. The pants looked like shorts, too short to be proper without stockings to cover the excess skin that was showing. Everything was held together with a sash that acted like a belt at his waist to help with mobility.

 

“I'd like to see you get something brought in last second. I've dresses that would probably fit him, but they're not for daily use,” she said evenly, still caught up in her writing.

“...Dresses.”

“Mhmm. Gowns, actually. He's acting as a replacement for the handmaiden I was meant to have, remember? He may very well end up dressed as one at functions while helping me, to match the setting. Could you believe the gossip that would start if the aristocrats caught wind of me keeping private space with a male of any kind? At my age?” Perish the thought. “I'll ask father what to do. But odds are, I'll be able to get the seamstress up here eventually or have him sent to her for measurements and a few outfits.”

“I'm surprised you didn't just leave him in the clothes he came here in,” John pointed out. “At least the pants fit him.”

Jane's face reddened slightly, though she stayed focused on writing from the pony book.

“He wasn't wearing a shirt. I couldn't exactly keep him that way. Maybe YOU could have-”

“I would have, yes. He looks awful in yellow.”

“... Well. He's not yours right now, he's mine and has a job to do. Maybe I'll see if there's some kind of shade he won't look so sickly wearing. ..Maybe a nice aqua,” Jane mused, glancing over at the man settled in the chair. His face immediately relaxed, trying not to look overly aggressive. “.....Hm. It'd be tough. I keep forgetting he has those eyes. Maybe we can change out the rings in his ears to compensate?”

 

John was growing more and more antsy while listening to Jane talk. He didn't care. He wanted to borrow this guy and talk to him, talk as much as he could. He'd learned Prospitian enough to communicate, surely they could fill in the blanks!

“Yeah, yeah, that's fascinating. Fashion. Colors. Can I take him now?” John asked when he could contain his eagerness no more.

Jane sighed.

“Yes, yes, off with you. Have him back in several hours, I'm staying up a bit late tonight to work on this, so you won't be waking me most likely.”

Giddy, John gestured towards Dave to urge him to rise and follow.

“Come. We're going on a little trip.”

\- - - - - -

Every step he took, it took two to three for the Dersite to keep pace with him, jingling all the while from the collar. Such short legs, it was kind of pathetic. John found himself shortening his own strides to make the trek from Jane's tower to his own easier, the halls long and broad between spurts of going up stairs.

John's room was comfortable and familiar, a four-poster bed resting near the fireplace for when winter came decked in shades of blue and sunny gold accents. Soft chairs of different sizes sat in different spaces that offered different light or positions, and a bookshelf dominated the far wall. Sections were closed to act as drawers, holding treasures of childhood and things he himself deemed important. Clothing was tucked away beside the two doors that split the wall in a large bureau. One door led to an empty servants quarters, and the other led to a bathing space with a metal tub and the commode.

John lasted all of two minutes before he kicked off his shoes and flopped onto his stomach on his bed, leaving Dave to stand awkwardly on one of the large rugs, toes gripping at the soft cloth. Blue eyes glanced over towards the thin figure half drowned in rumbled fabric.

 

“You can sit down, you know. Sit anywhere really. This is going to be relaxing.”

“...For you, yes.”

He finally spoke. Dave's Prospitian was clear enough, though it still held the low hiss of Derse to it. He seemed to swallow consonants, purr his r's and hiss the s's. Considering how flowery Prospitian was considered to Dersite's harsh bark of a language, the fellow was doing a fantastic job.

John grinned.

“No, no, for both of us. I want to talk with you. I want to hear things.”

Dave perched in a chair in the far corner, furthest space from John he could manage while still following the rules. He really did look like a sulking cat, the way he looked from behind his knees. John pushed upright on his bed and sat cross legged, trying to be pleasant.

“.. I don't want to talk to you.”

Seizing on this, John pushed forward.

“Why's that?”

“Well. Because you're-! ..You're...”

 

Dave glanced warily at John before his hands went up to toy with the edges of the collar, then down to his wrists to mess with the cuffs. A nervous habit, but also giving signal. There was no way this was balanced, and talking too openly could get him killed where he stood, why risk that just for a conversation and opening his mouth? If he wanted to be dead, he'd bite off his tongue and not give them the satisfaction of having done the deed themselves.

 

“...Dave. I know I can't convince you of this, but I'm not going to get you in trouble. You're the first Dersite I'd be able to sit and speak with who didn't leave Derse purposefully or very long ago.”

“You're a Prospitian, of course you'd say that.”

“No. My sister is a Prospitian as well and I'm pretty sure all Jade wanted to do was slit your throat when you first got here.”

“The Wolf doesn't count! That beast would want anything worth a challenge to taste her steel!”

“Ahh, her reputation is as impeccable as we'd heard? Excellent,” John chimed. “But.. no. Seriously. At least with me, behave as you normally would. I don't care. As long as you're not trying to kill me, I'd like for you to just take some time to breathe and.. chat with me.” He raised a hand up. “And I mean literally: chat with me. Don't hold back. I'm probably the last person in the country interested in getting you in trouble.”

“...What guarantee can you give for that. Because if I don't hold back, I won't hold back at all,” Dave said after some thought, weighing his words cautiously.

“....Hm. Well. I can promise that if you get in trouble because of me, I'll let you punch me,” John offered. “Oh, that'd be good. I could have Jade punch me, she's always looking for an excuse when she's not busy. At least, once she spots whatever I've been adding to her garden patch.”

“And more immediate proof?”

John frowned. Dang, the guy drove a hard bargain, but at least he wasn't stupid. Glancing around, John rose to his feet to rummage in one of his lock drawers, coming back up with a small pendant of finely colored glass and coiled metal. The center was clear as ice in mid-winter, brightened by two wavy blue lines, while all around it was twisted and coiled metal holding it to a leather cord.

“Take this as proof, then. I've had it for years, it's my personal crest, and unless I'm mistaken it's one of a kind. If anything happens, this is proof of good will that it wasn't my doing.. because there's no way you'd have managed to find this on your own in here, Dersite.”

Dave failed to take the pendant right away, hesitating, staring at it swinging gently in front of his eyes from John's hand before reaching out to snatch it with his small hands. No takebacks.

 

“Right, then,” he declared while putting the necklace on over his head and tucking it down into the folds of the shirt he wore, placing the cord behind his collar. “You want conversation and being open. Let's get started easily: you're a fucking idiot, I hate you, I can't wait for your country to fall, and I'll be sure to dance on the remnants of this very tower once your king lays his crown on the ground.”

“Ooh, off to a good start. Where'd you learn those words, though?” the prince asked, blue eyes full of mirth as he went to sit in the nearest chair. After realizing it wasn't close enough, John gripped the armrests with both hands and moved the entire thing as if I weighed no more than a thought. “Pretty sure they wouldn't need to teach you those words in our language, if you were just being trained as a slave.”

“I knew a few words already, just from listening to your soldiers. Skaian's in our court would say them too. Cussing is more interesting to a prince when your family can't catch you as easily.”

More in similar than he once thought.

“...Well, then. I don't happen to know any curse words in Dersite. Care to teach me some filthy things to say around my family?” John asked. “The only person who'd catch on would be Jade, and MAYBE Jake. But it would be worth it.”

 

Dave stared at John as if he'd grown two heads.

 

“...You want ME. To teach you to cuss.”

“In Dersite specifically, yes.”

In the face of John's boundless smile and hopeful eyes, Dave hesitated. Then caved with a sigh.

“Fine, fine. ..Can you even pronounce them though, I wonder.”

“I'm up for a challenge of twisting my tongue into knots if you're up for the challenge of teaching a very dim man.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

John returned Dave to Jane's room late, though she was still working, nibbling a cookie as she wrote, hair messy and in her eyes from leaning over the paper so many times in a row. He bowed in her direction before crossing to the servant's quarters, leaving the door open as John was hot on his heels.

“Thank you for all that. ..Would you care to try talking again tomorrow?” John asked, leaning in the door frame. “I can plan ahead a bit better, maybe have some snacks and better topics on hand. There's so much I want to learn about from you, and talk about. It's really interesting.”

 

Dave sat on his bed and reached beneath his shirt to pull the pendant into view, making the decoration twirl idly. He smiled from behind it, though still quite guardedly. It was more of a quirk of the lips, a hint of what was possible.

“If we can? Yes. I'd like some more time to speak openly. Maybe someday I can even get you to pronounce words properly instead of being an absolute failure at it.”

Snickering, John tapped his temple twice to signal he'd work on it. He bowed slightly, formality ruling him briefly. “Tomorrow, then.”

To Jane, John offered a kiss to the temple and warm wishes for the rest of her evening. He slipped in a coughed attempt at a fairly filthy Dersite curse word.

 

“Aw. What's that mean?” she asked, grinning up at him.

“Oh, it means. ...Dearest,” John fibbed quickly, praying to the sun above that his sister didn't hear Dave's sharp intake of breath, a series of huffs he could only assume were laughs. She didn't seem to notice and just nodded.

“Father would approve, I think. Learning all we can is useful, and since you're supposed to deal with the crown when you're older, wouldn't hurt to be able to not have to wait for a translator all the time. You'd be of great use to Jake for sure.”

“Oh yes, the most use. I'll try hard to keep improving,” John promised, wicked grin curling a little fully onto his face. “On that note, can I borrow Dave again tomorrow? I'd like to work on my pronunciation a bit more while I can.”

“...Mn.. Sure. Why not. Actually, do you think you can take him by the seamstress for me tomorrow, if you've the time?” Jane asked after some thought, sitting upright and crossing her legs so she could stretch her neck and shoulders out easier. “I've things to tend to, and you're usually chomping at the bit to wander around. You need to get measured for festival attire and winter clothing anyway. Two birds with one stone to go at the same time if you can handle keeping an eye on him.”

“It's a date then.” John planted another kiss to her cheek as a farewell, parting with a wet raspberry. Her disgusted noises filled his ears even after he'd escaped to the hallway.


	4. Diamonds, Dessert and Proper Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane starts to realize that her new Dersite is actually more interesting than a standard serving girl could be, catching up with John's recognition of a new friend. Dave discovers the joys of Prospitian baking, of proper attire, and an entire system of friendship he'd never before known existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/143446758327/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-4-diamonds-dessert

Jane had ushered Dave out to her room late the next morning for some conversation and breakfast, shadows heavy beneath her eyes from little sleep. She'd written less 'a few notes' and more of a dissertation on the pony book, and re-written it even clearer in her best handwriting. There were still errors, but.. she was confident that the Skaian who'd written the book would be able to answer some questions for her. Or, really, whoever had written it. The bookmaker was in Skaia, but she had a feeling the authors name was a pseudonym as it was a callback to one of the characters from the book itself.

A series of letters should, hopefully, get some kind of response from the author if sent to the bookmaker.

 

Dave ate his fill of pastries that were offered, and drank greedily of the milk that followed. His plate may not be the fine china and crystal clear glass Jane was eating from, plain pottery and a tin cup, but it didn't affect the flavors in the slightest.

“You know,” she said, nibbling a buttery edge of the crust to get to the cream and berry filling easier, “I usually help to make batches of these, and they're using a recipe my father and I perfected the blend of berries to.”

“It's very good,” Dave promised, stopping his devouring only to lick red jam from his finger like a cat.

“Thank you. I've heard it's hard to grow foods we're used to here in Prospit over in Derse, so I'd wondered how a Dersite would react to something like this. Something like my food,” she said. There was space between them still, her settled in a relaxed sit on her bed and Dave perched on a chair to eat from the plate balanced on his knees. His fingers were small compared to the portions, it looked comical. One of the doughnuts was half the size of his head, yet he looked fit to eat them all and be asking for seconds from the basket.

…. He was too skinny, she decided, and not all of it was natural. Far too skinny. The rations he had been given while being broken were likely quite small, but now he belonged to Castle Prospit. Belonged to her. If Dave wanted to eat, Dave would eat. Jane made a mental note to pass that message along to John, and to the cooks for future meals he was to be involved in.

 

“We have sweets at home, baked goods, but they are nothing like this. We do more pies than soft things, since they don't need to rise.”

“...Dave, I didn't say this before, but your Prospitian is very good.”

“Thank you, Ma'am.”

“...Jane. You can call me Jane.”

“Thank you, Jane,” he repeated automatically, eager to dig back into his doughnut. The sugar was entering his bloodstream already, and as sure as he knew the energy would be amazing, Dave was sure the eventual crash would be horrendous.

Worth it. Having enough food was worth it. The stomach ache he had from food yesterday was worth it, too. Jane bit her lip softly, more concerned the longer she watched Dave eat, feeling a pang. ...Ohhhh no. Oh, no no no. No. No, no. No.

No.

If she got attached, she'd never hear the end of it. Dave was dangerous, there was a reason he'd arrived in chains and under guard. He was the enemy prince, obviously feral being from Derse. They were manipulative little demons. Yet... as far as manipulative little demons went, this one was.. kind of pathetic. Malnourished, small, tired. The ill fitting clothes just made it even worse, really, and guilt rushed in her chest.

Right. Feed Dave more, maybe even bake a bit herself today. See what she could come up with in regards to perhaps.. getting a bit closer to him. Maybe he knew of edibles from Derse and how they were made. Expanding her repertoire would always be useful, and being on better terms with Dave would make it a lot easier to hen over him.

 

With her schedule being booked solid, Jane grimaced a bit. It'd be tight, trying to get away at all from her duties. Especially with the festivals to start planning for. Couldn't let that fall flat, they took months of preparation and they all had parts to ensure. Jake had to officiate things as the eldest and try to organize timetables, Jade had to deal with the guard and everyone doing demonstrations. She herself had to deal with the foods and decorations and making sure everyone visiting didn't kill each other for various personal reasons. John would need to take the mantle for the Owl, if Jake could convince him. Youngest or not, he was the proper age to take on the duty and it would do him good to get involved.

“Dave. Did you get along alright with John yesterday? Did you cause any trouble, I mean.”

“No, ma'am, no trouble. We spoke, and Sir appeared happy,” Dave reported, pausing to lick sugar from his fingertips. Filthy little heathen, but then again, it was that or rub it on his pants. She hadn't gotten a second napkin, and had nothing to offer him instead. Another thing to request more of starting tomorrow. At the very least, the little beast shouldn't be running around with no options. ...Would he have used one on his own? Did Dersites use napkins?

“He wanted to spend time with you again today. If you behave same as you did with him, I'm going to send the two of you together to the seamstress. You need normal clothes, for now. We'll see about more formal clothing later, there's plenty of time. But you need to follow an order for me, too.”

 

Dave was all ears and hyped on sugar. He nodded, more alert than he'd felt in days.

 

“When John takes you there, make him stay and get measured as well. Tell the seamstress he has to stay, she'll help you box him in,” she promised. “He's been putting it off for ages, and if he doesn' get measured soon, there won't be time to get all our festival outfits made from the same batch of dye. He'd be a sore thumb out, same as always.”

“..Festival?”

“Yes, yes, the Festival of the Owl,” she explained. “It's when the Stag, the bounty of summer and Autumn, lays down to the Owl of Winter and submits. It's not through speed and bounty and strength that we survive winter, but by how wisely we use our resources. Even bounty can be squandered. ...Which is fairly ironic because we have a massive feast to celebrate, have a two day party and then tighten our belts for the season.”

“We have no festival like that in Derse. The winter is not so different from spring or autumn for us, just less snow.”

 

Jane looked surprised.

“I'd heard there were different deities, but.. Okay, what do you celebrate then?”

“We celebrate things like the coming of Summer, worst season in Derse. Scorches the ground, keeps us all underground or melting. The heat is awful for us, kills all our low plants, our frost plants. Too bright, too.”

“Why would you celebrate that, if it's so awful?” she asked, incredulous.

“Same reason you pay homage to Winter,” Dave said. “Respect what can kill you. Our summer is the end of our growing season, the hardest part of survival. Winter is comfortable for us, darkness suits us, welcomes us. Summer?” he said with a grimace.

“You'd roast to a crisp,” Jane guessed, eyeing just how pale Dave really was compared to herself and her family. Good Gods above, he was nearly transparent by comparison, he'd shrivel like a leaf. Dave seemed relieved that she'd finally caught on, nodding.

“It's a brief celebration, though. Because if we celebrate its arrival too much, it will arrive all at once and we will be caught up in it. Rather, we celebrate the most when summer is GONE. We offer and give thanks for survival, then party when we've made it and buried our dead.”

“..Your dead?”

“Is a hard season,” he said again. “...Not everyone is able to cool themselves or get away from the heat.”

 

Jane felt foolish having him explain, when Prospit had the same problem in winter. Snow collapsing buildings, the poor and exposed freezing to death in the harsh snaps. She nodded and let the topic drop, leaving Dave to go back to finishing his meal and draining his tin cup of milk.

John's arrival was a welcome interruption, his hair untidy, his clothes for once actually not being a wreck. Surprising. ...What was he up to.

“Sister darling dear! I was wondering, perhaps, if I could maybe see about taking Dave off your hands... early?”

His smile was wide, charming, the same grin he used when dealing with visiting dignitaries and those he was trying to win over. The prince charming smile, the smile that said he didn't know where the last pudding went despite the chocolate smears on his lips. The smile that was more full of horse shit than Jane knew what to even begin doing with.

 

She was prepared.

 

“Oh, yes. Of course, John. ..Do you think you could swing him by the seamstress for me?” she asked, turning his charming smile right back at him with one of her own, grinning winningly. “I'd be very much in your debt if you did that, you see. You would truly be elevated to tier of Best Brother, in fact. Trust me, I've got it on good word.”

“Ah! Yes, of curse. Anything to get him out of that horrible wad of things you've stuffed him into. I'm sure Kanaya can find something or other that would suit him properly,” John said.

“And you'll stay with him while she works?”

“I-.... well. I mean. Of course I will,” he stammered. “I can't exactly leave him alone with her down there, he could get into trouble. She might need help with him, too. So, uh. ...Yes.”

 

Hook, line, and sinker.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The walk further into the castle proper was lit with quiet conversation. Mostly about Dave's short legs making John's walking speed cut itself in half, and about how it was no wonder that Dersite armies ran and did stealth. Because they sure as fuck wouldn't be intimidating with a standard march at their size.

“I'm just saying, Dave. You're not intimidating when seen! You're intimidating when NOT seen, when you might be using that creepy speed we've heard about, lurking in the shadows waiting to eat us.”

“We're not cannibals, you know. We may bite, but we're not cannibals,” Dave muttered. He had to be cautious, not to sound too relaxed while speaking in public. The right amount of implied honorifics..

“I kind of had a feeling you weren't, but. It's still nice to hear,” John said. Then grinned slightly. “You know, the belief is still commonly held. People here are afraid of you.”

“Don't remind me.”

“No, no, hear me out,” John insisted. “People are afraid of you. We've been raised to view you as gremlins lurking in the dark. ...You and I get along. It's almost like having a vicious pet.”

Dave made a face at the comment, but had a vague sense of where this was going.

“I'm gonna cut you off, if I may. I'm all for playing the vicious little monster, but I'm aware I wouldn't get away with it. If our minds are running similarly, it would be fun. But I'm not interested in getting killed for being too much of a threat.”

 

John sighed.

“..I suppose you're right. It'd be risky, if you're not right by my side. ..I really wish you were, you know. Instead of Jane's? I still want you to be replaced by a serving girl for her. I'm certain I could do better than her at making your time bearable.”

His time was likely life till the king deemed him no longer a worthwhile pawn, Dave knew, but obliged John with a nod. John bumped his hip as they walked, already feeling more and more familiar with the Dersite.

“Even with that problem,” he said, “you know it would still be fun. I'm an heir to the throne, Dave. I can get away with a /lot/. And pranks with a bit of shock and startle to them make things a lot less dreary here. I'm going to teach you how to run that gambit sometime.”

 

The seamstress' quarters were in a cool corner of the castle, the fabric keeping better without being kept in exposure to sunlight and the elements. Controlled temperature. John let them into the room without knocking, and caught Dave's shoulder before he walked too far in, stopping him before he wound up walking on a spread out bolt resting on a section of the carpeting. A slender, pale woman with neatly cropped black hair was bustling from one section to another, struggling with multiple bolts of bright yellow cloth twined with gold thread.

“Ahem,” John said when minutes had gone by without their being noticed.

She dropped the bolt and hissed in frustration, cursing in a language that Dave took a moment to recognize. That was Alternian, but with a decidedly Prospitian edge to it. What was an Alternian doing here..? When she glanced over, her bright green eyes widened briefly.

 

“Oh! Sire, I thought it was another staff member again. Are you finally here for your fitting? So I'm not stuck working my fingers to the bone to the last second before the festival trying to outfit you in normal attire and the things for the ceremony?” she pried, reaching down to her waist as she talked to remove a marked measure out of a small pouch along with a scrap of paper and a nicely angled writing utensil.

“I- no, no, I'm here for him,” John insisted, tugging Dave in front of him like a small, surly shield. “Jane didn't have anything proper for him to wear and it's embarrassing to see him like this. We were hoping, maybe, you had something on hand..? And could see to making some more formal items?”

Dave grinned. “He's here to be measured as well.”

“No, I'm not, I'm here for you!”

“And I'm here because Mistress said I had to, and that I was to make sure you got measured too,” Dave sassed right back, feeling secure enough to. Kanaya watched him with interest, looking him up and down. She focused on the noticeable collar and cuffs, but didn't speak of them.

“... I like this one,” she decided. “John, put your arms up for me, over here by the stool. I'll not measure the Dersite till I measure you.”

Looking at Dave with betrayal in his eyes, John slunk off to go stand where he was told with a heavy sigh.

“Betrayed by my own sister's makeshift pet.”

“So,” Kanaya said, talking over him as she stepped up onto her stool to measure around his neck and along his shoulders. Hm. Not much change since last time, good. He must have finally stopped the growth spurt. Those had been a fun few months. “How long has he been here?” she asked, before turning to look a Dave directly. “How long have you been here? And what's your name? I can't keep calling you Dersite, it's not proper.”

 

Dave smiled at her. Huh.. He liked this woman and her no-nonsense approach.

 

“Dave. ...Dave Strider,” he added after a moment, hoping she understood. Hoping the word had spread on its own here in the castle instead of having to explain at all. “I've been here a few days, but I've been in the country for longer.”

The woman's hands slowed and she gave a pointed stare at him before glancing towards John.  
  
“...My name is Kanaya, you can call me as such freely. John, I'm hoping you've not absorbed foolish ideas to go against what I'm about to say, but even if so: he's to be allowed freedom in this room. I'll not oblige him being ordered about in my spaces or in range of me,” she said, tone growing more stern and severe.

 

He was as good as adopted.

 

“Hey, hey! Relax, okay! Don't stab me with shears, Kanaya, I'm not going to do anything foolish. It's all well. He's already free to speak in my room as well, I'd not treat him differently in your room of all places.”

At Dave's confused look, Kanaya reached up to her own dress and undid the top few buttons, lowering the fabric to show the thin lines of scars around her neck.

“I didn't come to Prospit free. That came later, just before I was hired to work here.”

 

Definitely good as adopted.

 

John was measured thoroughly, and pestered for color choices and preferences of fabric weight before he was finally allowed to sit to the side. For Dave, he was told to remove the crumpled top and stand in his shorts, since they were at least nearly the right size. Kanaya worked quickly to get his measures before sweeping away to start throwing fabric swatches around, as well as bits of half finished garments, trying to find something completed for him to wear.

With luck, she found a simple tunic in his proper size, a soft blue toned gray that hung down to his thighs. The shorts were replaced with decent trousers, though the bottoms had to be rolled up for him. Every movement was done with gentle hands, giving a comfortable berth to his collar and cuffs to avoid jostling them or touching them too much. She smiled and he mirrored her automatically, feeling relaxed just having her near him even without speaking.

 

John seemed amused, but didn't interrupt their strange moving around and body checks. Kanaya was head and shoulders over Dave, yet they still managed to perform this odd, smiling dance without a single word. By the end the Dersite was dressed, and was cautiously holding hands with the seamstress who seemed very intent on lacing their fingers.

“You'll bring him back in a few days, right?” she asked, glancing over once she'd managed to get their palms pressed together.

“For what?” John asked, a bit distracted from where he'd started to move heavier bolts into easier to manage positions per-emptively for her.

“To get last minute adjustments for the garments I'm making for him. His will be simpler than your formal outfits, and faster due to his size. I would very much prefer he be here in person as opposed to me coming to do the alterations elsewhere.”

 

Jane would allow that, right..? Especially if it was on request from Kanaya. He'd personally escort the Dersite here, and potentially waste a bit of time before and after measurement and business. It would be fun.

 

“Well, putting it like that. Sure thing. I'll be sure to bring him back in a few days personally. Can I ask if you're going to let go of him any time soon, though? Or are you going to hold his hands all day?” John finally asked, laughing softly. “Is this one of your weird Alternian things?”

She pursed her lips and slowly withdrew her hands from Dave's, reaching up to fondly ruffle his hair and brush his new clothes down so they lay straight before outright hugging him. His head was clasped and held close, cradled.

“It's not a 'weird Alternian' thing. You're better off asking Karkat to explain if you view it as so strange. ...At the same time though: yes. It is. And you would do well to respect it, unless you prefer to have your trousers fall apart at the seam at the worst possible times.”

“No, no. I'll pass on heckling him for a lesson, good Gods above. I'll just take your weird friend relationship things in stride.”

“You'll keep him safe between times?”

Okay, that was outright silly. John laughed and lifted his hands in display, nodding. “Yes, yes, I promise! I promise.”

 

By the time John and Dave left to go and explore the gardens, Dave had gained a new outfit and plans for further, a new safe place, and a new Moirail.

 

If only he knew what the fuck that was.

 


	5. Relocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dave makes strides in regaining his strength, Jane has come to care for the strange fellow who helps her throughout the day, and is prepared to do her best to help him get healthy once more. John, torn between Dave's best interests and his own wants for companionship, finally gets to steal the Dersite away to his own chambers for keeps. Will sharing space with his newly homed friend be as fun as he'd hoped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/144578054547/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-5-relocation

Dave was fitting in better. A few weeks in, and he'd started to put on weight again thanks to Jane's early morning breakfasts. She started bringing him down to the family breakfast table with her as well on days she wanted to eat with the others, even going so far as letting him eat a portion off to the side where he had to kneel or generally sit close to her chair, always giving him a bit more once they left and headed back upstairs. Trips to the kitchens to practice making things or to get a bite to eat always found him with extra food in his hands. Snack time was essential.

Who knew mountain beasts could be tamed with cupcakes and fruit tarts.

His strength and balance were returning thanks to her efforts. She'd caught Dave exercising in his room a few times as well as in her quarters, leaning against the walls and pushing straight armed or down on the floor stretching and reaching to regain lost mobility. With the strength though, came a strong feeling of the Dersite growing more and more stir crazy.

When Jane had Dave accompany her, carrying a basket and remaining a few steps behind her to be useful and respectful all at once, he seemed willing to cope with the sun burning his eyes if it meant being outside more often. She dwelled longer in the gardens than planned whenever he came with her, amused by how excited he looked to have a change of pace. Standing by for dinners was torment for him, though his timing and pouring was perfect, refilling her glass and John's glass when they sat near each other without hesitation, filling the glasses of others when prompted. His posture was stellar, he kept his mouth shut, and never spilled a drop of the wine.

 

“It's hard to think he's a heathen  when he moves like that,” the king noted during a meal with his children after having Dave refill his cup as well. Dave's jaw tensed as he grit his teeth, but he bowed low as he sat the jug on the tabletop and backed away to stand by Jane's side.

“Well. Father, Dersites have shown to be light on their feet in the past,” John said after a few more sips of his soup, trying to find a way to gently broach the topic. "Their soldiers are incredibly fast in direct combat, as if they move without being seen, from records on the field. I imagine that would carry over into other things. ..Don't you?”

The man scoffed, buttered a slice of soft bread.

“John. Son, there is a difference between grace and what's knocked into someone's head. Dersites are raised for battle from a young age, they're vicious and fast. Graceful maybe, but not without that feral edge. Pouring wine properly and keeping good posture is civilized and good manners. Obviously this had to have been taught to him.”

 

Dave remained frozen in place, face stony, posture perfect as he'd been taught. John glanced over towards Jane, who seemed uncomfortable as well.

 

“..Well,” she said softly. “For what it's worth, he's proven to be learning things on his own that I don't assume he's been taught. It's actually fairly sweet. Considerate even, doing things before I even think to ask him to.”

Her father waved it off.

“Darling, it's all just things he's been taught to do. He'd just as soon be chewing your shoes to pieces if he hadn't been broken. They're dangerous when they're not like this.. Don't think too much into it. The Dersite is a well trained slave, and doing well as a subservient pawn.”

 

John watched Dave closely, frowning when he noticed the change finally occurring in his face. The sharp features looked relaxed, softer. His eyes looked unfocused and his expression was glazed, zoning out but still reacting to needs both spoken and unspoken without a single moment of hesitation like a horse walking a familiar path through a city for deliveries.

Dave wasn't in there. Dave was far, far away over the horizon, far away from the sun spilling into the intensely yellow and white hall where the Prospitian royals were eating. He was somewhere dark and familiar, cold, somewhere housed safely in deep purple stone of forgotten mountains in Derse. John didn't much like that look or the empty ache it placed in his chest, wanted to know how often Dave made that face when he wasn't seeing him or distracting him, keeping him chatty. While it was true that he'd been meeting with Dave nearly every day at least for minutes at a time, huge swaths of time had been spent around Jane helping her and doing the duties he was set to do.

 

After breakfast, maybe.

 

\- - - - - -

 

“Jane, I know you're still without a lady in waiting, but. ..I'm going to go ahead and ask again. Can I take the Dersite off your hands,” John said, trying to sound calm. “...I've got concerns. But if he were my charge, I'd be able to assuage my fears. I may actually get more use out of him than you, especially now that going riding would be more feasible for him to do.”

 

She frowned, crossed her hands over her lap.

“He's been doing extremely well tending my needs, but it's true he's not quite what I need. For instance, I'll not be having a man help me dress. I know he's been trained to do so, but, still! As far as I know, the Dersite's not a eunuch. I don't feel comfortable having him be more than a general servant, I wish father would understand that.”

“I'm pretty sure making Dave a eunuch would bring Derse down upon our heads in explosive numbers,” John mumbled. Rendering their second to the throne completely infertile? No further heirs in the Strider line? No, that would be a horrible idea. “But I would be making good use of him. I need a riding companion, he'd be able to help me with clothing and even with bathing if it came to it. A sparring partner, perhaps. I know for damn sure that he'd be useful to me during the festival, since I've got to participate,” he rattled off. If Dave were near him more often, he could figure out how often that dead eyed look crossed his face and try to wipe it away.

“John, you know I don't make the rules about this, Father said th-”

“Jane, you don't have to listen to Father all the time! Not in every instance, at least. We're siblings hashing out business and management of schedules if he must know,” John insisted, sitting down beside her and leaning, hugging around her shoulders. “Please, Jane, give it a shot. We don't need to make some kind of announcement or request, just.. He can start being in my quarters instead.”

 

Though Jane seemed up to the suggestion she looked anxious, glancing towards Dave's closed door before back at John.

“Really. Jane, if Father gets angry, let it fall to me. This will be my idea, my fault, and weigh on me. Just pretend I bullied you into it, if it comes down to it. ….Please? Is it okay with YOU?”

“...He won't have anywhere to sleep, in your quarters. That servant space hasn't been used in years.”

“I'll have it cleaned, or clean it myself and have a bed brought in.”

“John, I need to let you know something,” she said softly, glancing at Dave's door again before leaning towards John's ear to whisper. “..I don't know how sure I am of specifics, but I'm quite sure there is something strange with Dave. I hear sounds from his room at night, after I've either sent him away or gone to bed. I've heard a scream before, but he seems just fine come morning and is always prompt and precise.”

 

John frowned a little, looking towards Dave's room before back towards Jane.

“Have you asked him about it?”

“No. How would I even ask about that?” Jane sighed, shaking her head. “I don't know if it's him having a nightmare every night, or some strange Dersite habit that we weren't aware of or what. But I wanted you to know beforehand.

John's frown melted away as he hugged his sister tight, perching his chin right against her shoulder as would a faithful dog.  
  
“Does that mean that I can take him? That you'll allow it? Does it? Does it?”

Her laughter was bright as sunshine, refreshing even when it delved into soft snorts as she tried to catch her hair and wrestle John away. “Oh, please!” she cried. “Of course it does. Especially since you said to point all trouble your way. Why, far as I know, I had him wrested from my frail hands.”

 

Frail hands of nobility was such a funny thought, given the nigh supernatural levels of strength they were prone to fits of. Even when she wasn't panicked and lifting the long dinner table up several inches to see where the mouse had gone, Jane could still work the thickest of doughs into submission with ease.

“I'll make this up to you, Jane. Be it help finding a proper serving girl for your quarters, or just me not making an embarrassment of myself come time for the festival. I'll make this up to you.”

“..Will you keep him safe? Be sure he's fed enough?” she asked, ignoring John's immediately offended look. “I have to give him extra portions purposefully, the kitchens refuse to send up nearly enough for him otherwise. The larger portions have done him a world of good. You could barely handle pets as a child, this is a Dersite that you'll be responsible for.”

John kissed his sister's knuckles, pet at her shoulder softly. “I promise. Everything's going to be fine.. I'll take good care of Dave. If he looks unwell, you can come pummel me with a cutting board or something.”

 

Dave poked his head out of his room while the siblings continued to banter, holding the door itself like a shield as he leaned around the edges. He cleared his throat, making them both jump.

“Am I to be gathering my clothes then, Sir?”

There was a moment of hesitation, staring at Jane.. before John nodded. He helped to carry the Dersite's clothing from Jane's quarters to his own, holding still long enough for her to hug him tight and pet his hair, wishing him well and ordering him to be honest with her if John did a terrible job.

 

.. The only problem lay in the state of the servant's quarters. The bed was ruined, good as missing. It would need to be cleared out and the entire space swept and cleaned. Nobody had lived in there for ages, and a younger John had gone out of his way to fill the space with toys and all the dirt he couldn't keep in his main room from outside thanks to hours of play and an ill fated attempt to keep various wild animals in the space over the years.

Dave stared. It wasn't a total wash, but it would take noticeable work to make it livable.

 

“...You can't be serious.”

John scoffed softly, dropped the clothes on the foot of his own bed, and came to stand behind Dave to stare into the room.

“What! It's got character, it can be cleaned up easily. The bed frame needs to go, I think something may be living in it, but, uh.. Yes, it's really fine. Though, now I know not to let you have a hay mattress. Did you know how fast mice and lizards can burrow? It's fast,” John said, planting a hand on the door frame to lean.

 

Dave set a hand on his own hip and turned with an incredulous look.

“I hope you're not expecting ME to clean that. Because the answer is no. You really should have thought about this BEFORE you brought me here, John.”

“Oh come on, Dave, it's not THAT awful! Look, I'll have it cleaned or clean it myself, it's not that bad at all. Till it's fixed up, you can just sleep on.. the chair, I guess. Or the foot of my bed?” he offered, chin lifted as he tried to think.

The Dersite frowned at him but turned towards the four poster bed. Bypassing his belongings, he instead crawled onto the mattress and up to the center of the entire mess of blankets, making himself nice and cozy among the stacked pillows.

“I don't know. I think I'd rather have this than the chair, it's certainly comfortable enough,” Dave hummed, crossing his ankles and making a show of placing his hands behind his head with a cheeky smirk. “Do you suppose I could take this space for a while instead?”

 

John raised a brow. Oh, that was.. What was that. Why was it so entertaining to think of the Dersite on his bed. He was known to seek the occasional entertainment with attractive maids who came and went and showed interest over the years, fleeting little affairs to burn off steam without strings attached. While no playboy, John knew his way around pleasing a woman.

… Dave was decidedly not a woman however, and very much not in his realm of experience normally. Where was this interest coming from and why? John got a mental flash of Dave, face flushed and lips parted, squirming in the frame of his own arms before he shook his head to dismiss the image as fast as possible. 

No, come on, that was stupid. Someone on his bed didn't equal sex, shouldn't make his mind race that direction so fast, it was obvious if only from how often he'd flopped on his siblings beds and vice versa over the years to wail at them about how stressful life was while impersonating a sack of bloated cabbages. Laying on a bed didn't mean anything more than laying on a bed.

Unless you were Dave, apparently. Stupid Dersites.

Clear his mind. Be casual, everything would be back to normal mentally after a while. To help hurry it along, he went and flopped on his stomach across the foot of the bed himself, head on his crossed arms.

 

“I don't know about THAT. But I see you're enjoying a good deal of that free speech now compared to when you first spent time with me,” John pointed out, reaching over to smack the side of Dave's foot. They were still having problems getting him sized properly for footwear, as he walked differently than people in the court did. The normal thick soled shoes and boots had proved difficult for him, so soft bottomed sandals were a test while a similar set of boots were crafted. “...And get your dumb shoes off my bed.”

Rolling his eyes, Dave lifted his skinny legs and kicked the sandals loose one foot at a time, sending them flying along in an arc to the two sides of the room, landing with a deflated thwump sound.

 

“Can you blame me? There's still risk. I don't care what you say, there's no reason for you not to suddenly turn on me. But within reason.. I'd much rather have fun,” he explained, grinning slightly as he closed his eyes and relaxed once more. “That, and even if you turn on me, the worst that would happen is death. I accepted death as soon as I was captured, they kept me drugged off and on till they were sure I'd not bite off my tongue and save them the trouble.”

The conversation was rough, the topic anything but pleasant.. but listening to Dave's accent was soothing when he wasn't forcing his Prospitian harder for show or effect. In public, his speaking was rounded and softer. In private, the accent was sharp with hisses from Dersite showing through, swallowed sounds and the faint purr on the R's. Nowhere near as flowery as Prospitian was meant to sound, really, but it made so much of a positive change that it was charming.

John wanted to listen to Dave talk for ages. It was half the reason he kept up with asking him questions and pestering him. Resting his head on folded arms like a child, John grinned at the Dersite, thwapping his leg again.

“Tell me more about Derse.”

“What else is there even to tell you?” Dave scoffed, raising his right foot and dropping it on John's arm a few times in a row, knowing it would hurt a bit despite the heir's stubborn refusal to move his arm. No, tiny Dersite, your sharp heel and elbows would not defer the beefy Prospitian from doing precisely as he pleased. The jerk.

“Lots of things! You already told me about the cold and the heat, and a bit about festivals and food. Come on, tell me more about your home.”

“You're going to make me homesick at this rate, John. Are you certain you want to know so much?”

“..Yeah. How else am I going to keep you comfortable while you're here? Maybe there's some things we have here in Prospit that are similar.”

 

Dave frowned at him and stopped dropping his leg. He uncrossed his arms from behind his head, went to cross them over his chest instead, subtly pressing inward to hug himself at the edges. Bracing. What to even explain to this Prospitian about his home that wouldn't just seem like some passing novelty? What wasn't too personal to share. ..What WAS too personal to share, that he'd probably share anyway, if only to have someone else know about them if he never got to return home. What words would he need to know, to properly translate the feelings he got when thinking of home, when he started to shut down again?

 

“Well. There are the light caves..” Dave hesitantly started. “For mushrooms and other things to grow in. It's where we keep a type of silk worm, too.”

“Light caves?” John asked, looking intrigued. “Those seem kind of opposites. Caves are dark, I thought. What makes them light up?”

“It's down in the stone itself, and some of the mushrooms,” Dave went on to explain, lifting his right hand to gesture with as he spoke. “There are crystals that put off a glow, and a mushroom that puts off another type of glow. The crystals are.. well. Actually, they have similar colors to the eyes of our people, different pinks and purples and soft orange.”

“And red?”

“Yes and no, it's soft enough it just looks like a darker pink. But it's bright enough to read by. We have more through the castle halls, and through the towns as well, casting their light. The ones outside are much more intense, it's like having a torch going, but they're rarer. So they tend to be mostly around the more heavily traversed places and the castle itself. The mushrooms all glow a soft blue.”

 

John made a face, but steadily crawled to be more alongside Dave, fascinated as a child hearing a new bedtime story. He kept his arms settled in front of his chest and below his own cheek, but the distance between them was intimate. “...And you eat them? The blue mushrooms??”

“Well. Yes, why wouldn't we. They're mushrooms.”

“BUT THEY'RE GLOWING! Glowing things shouldn't be food!!”

“Some of our fish glow too,” Dave added, smirking when John's face twisted even further into horror.

“You don't.. eat those too, do you?”

“They're food, of course we eat them! Do you expect us to just ignore meat and stare at it instead?” he scoffed, looking mildly offended. “Do your people not eat pretty things?”

“...Well. We do eat flowers now and then.”

It was Dave's turn to look more than a little disgusted, confused. “Flowers? Those aren't even edible! You can get sick from eating flowers!”

“If you eat the kind that aren't good, yeah, you can get poisoned. You just eat the edible kind, obviously. Or drink it, as the case may be for tea,” John said. “One of my favorite treats growing up a soft pastry filled with berries and lavender.”

“..Let's.. stop talking about food for now, all this talk about flowers has me tasting green. Before you ask: I don't even know what I mean.”

 

“Fair enough,” John laughed. He unfolded his arm, reaching out to push at Dave's side, trying to force him to move. “By the way, enough with being comfortable, this is -my- bed. Scoot over, at least.”

“No,” Dave said pointedly, pushing back against John's hand, refusing to be budged. “I don't have to. You took me from a room that was mine and brought me to a lizard pit.”

John pushed again and was ignored. A third time, and Dave was actively pushing back with his own hands. A fourth time, and the pair were grunting and actively struggling, trying to gain more ground on the mattress without actually getting up.

“You know,” John grunted, trying to dig his feet in to keep his place against Dave, surprised by how strong the Dersite was. “For a twig, you've got some grit to you.”

“More than a Prospitian at least,” Dave said, straining for a moment longer before he rocked back to volley a new attack, kicking with his feet in a strike with more force than John had anticipated or was able to defend against. The prince cussed, rolled, and floundered off the bed to the floor with a heavy thud as his head hit.

 

“AUGH! Dave, that HURT!” John cried, rubbing his head. When he sat up, Dave's cheeky face perched among his pillows like a spoiled house cat was all he was, and it was enough to make the game worth playing more. “Oh, happy huh?”

“You're having difficulties telling a smile from a frown? John, I think you hit your head a bit too hard, maybe you should lay down again,” Dave cooed, accent growing thicker the more relaxed he got in his speech, eyes wicked.

That. Little. Shit.

“This is unacceptable,” John said, sitting further upright, getting into a crouch. “In fact. THIS MEANS WAR!” he crowed, springing up and onto the bed to grab the Dersite around the waist, hoping to roll and haul him to the far side of the bed to be deposited on the floor in a similar fashion. The mattress was now the battlefield, and the Dersite needed to go down.

 

Dave did not go softly into that dark night, though. He'd curled his fingers tightly into the fabric of the topmost blanket before John rolled them, and started thrashing wildly as soon as the light went away.  
  
“Let go! I can't see a damned thing!”

“NEVER!” John insisted, giving another roll. If they both went down together, then he could hurry back up and reclaim his mattress for himself and the game would be won. They were chest to chest, Dave struggling against his torso, arms constricted in fabric that got tighter with every wind they added. The fall would hurt, surely. Both of them would bear bruises for it.

All the better. John hadn't had anyone to roughhouse with since he was a child! This wasn't about form and speed and grace, or proper technique for wielding a war hammer. This was King Of The Hill: mattress edition, and playing anything of the sort hadn't happened since Jake had more freedom to play as well.

Dave was as much a playmate as a companion already, though he strained and struggled to get loose as John rolled again. They were constricted tight enough that John could feel every breath Dave took from the pressure and the heat that traced near his throat, fast, angry little rabbit breaths intermingled with muffled cussing in his mother tongue.

The outside world disappeared in favor of the warm, tight confines of the blanket.

 

“John, I SWEAR, if you don't unroll me I am going to maim you!”

“I'd like to see you try!” John laughed, continuing to laugh merrily till they fell and hit the ground. They landed on their sides, knocking the air from themselves before the tussling began again. Together, the pair writhed like worms, trying to figure which way to roll to unwind themselves after becoming disoriented in the fall. No matter which way they went, it felt like the blanket was just as tight.

“Rotten bastard, you call yourself royalty!” Dave growled as they rolled again, volume rising even as laughter started to creep into their words. None of this was serious, it was too silly. It was dueling in underwear and stockings. It was holding a party for a farm animal's day of birth. “I'll scratch your eyes out!”

“Strong words from a noodle, Dersite scum. HAVE AT YOU!” John ground out as he thrashed and rolled them, making Dave grunt as the wind was pushed from him again. There was a thunk somewhere from outside the blanket which was ignored, chalked up to something being jostled by the blankets edges or coming from the hallway. Not important.

 

At last, enough rolling had happened for the blanket to loosen, and Dave wound up on top of John after a final roll. He planted his hands on his throat but failed to squeeze, striking a vicious posture while perched on the princes' stomach. His smirk was broad and toothy, every bit the bloodthirsty beast of Derse that he'd been billed as. This was the look a man wore to the battlefield. John was thankful it was all a game.

“Heir of Prospit, prepare to meet your maker,” Dave said, bright eyes more lively than John had ever seen them. They'd come close when he had managed to make the Dersite laugh before, but this was entirely different. He was truly alive.

 

“HALT IN THE NAME OF PROSPIT, DERSITE!” came a gruff shout from somewhere to their left. The pair turned their heads in unison, startled, and paled as realization hit. Two guards had entered the room on word of shouts and noise coming from within, and now found an assassination in progress with their heir on the ground.

John grit his teeth, trying to find a way to explain, trying to work on a believable lie. Dave was frozen, eyes wide as an owl's, complexion going stark gray.

 

.. And everything had been going so well.

 


	6. A Later Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a misunderstanding nearly costing his life, Dave has to wonder if living with John instead of Jane will really be worth the hassle and risk. They get along well, but with the distance between them, would more even really be possible? Or desired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/147923552872/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-6-a-later-time

“It's- I. I was jus-” Dave stammered, hands retracting from John's throat as he stared at the guards and nervously heading one way then the other, trying to decide which way to go in order to disembark the heir's body. He needed to hurry and lay flat, needed to get his forehead to the ground and follow the pattern that was expected: begging. If the begging didn't work, he'd need to hope they landed killing blows fast here or that he had enough mental fortitude to handle biting off his own tongue for a quick end.

 

“Get OFF, Dersite,” The nearest guard barked, advancing a step. John raised a hand, expression serious, and reached his free hand firmly around Dave's hips to tug his lower half closer. There was more pressure there than anticipated, slightly erect, but he'd deal with that later. If anything, it would make this more believable.

“Stand down,” John demanded of the guards, voice solid and commanding. “I don't recall giving permission to enter my quarters, much less giving permission to interrupt my personal activities.”

“... Sir, we got report of violence, and the Dersite is-”

“Doing precisely what I told him to do,” John said simply as he lowered the gesturing hand and pushed himself upright. The hand locked around Dave's hips kept him pressing closer as the position changed, pushing his torso between the Dersite's knees till he was being straddled intimately. He then locked both hands together behind Dave's back and hugged him close, giving the guards a bored look. “Did you honestly think something this small could hurt me. Really? You ARE aware I work with a war hammer, correct?”

The guards looked repulsed, then nauseated as Dave latched on to what John was doing and played along. He tucked his head up below the heir's chin and peeked up from below his own bangs, tried to pull on a sensual expression as he lifted his own arms around John's shoulders in a hug and arched his back to press close, suggestive as he could be.

 

“Sire, are they going to stay and watch, or..? I'm not used to working while watched.”

“Shhhh, no, pet, they'll not be staying. Unless they want to?” John offered, clearing the blankets further away from them to be fully in view before he grinned. “Dersites are quite... flexible, surprisingly. Adaptive. Highly recommend the tame ones.”

Dave clicked his teeth and growled gently till John pat his upper back, the guard flinching beautifully from the motion.

“Now now, behave. You've been fed, you'll get no snacks of them tonight unless they're foolish enough to interrupt again,” he promised, then glanced at the guards. “I assume you're done here then. May I request that you keep this quiet? I'd prefer not to have my dirty laundry reaching my siblings, or your heads to meet the block for spreading gossip.”

 

Such a sweet grin to go alongside such venomous words, and nearly all of them true. One guard was frozen in place save for a slow nod, while the other was bowing repeatedly and trying to back out of the room none-too-successfully, thudding the wall with his heel before actually turning to head back out. The slower to move guard mumbled something along the lines of how to call for help if he were truly in need and not just.. distracted.

Dave waved the man out with slow waggles of the tips of his fingers, smirking like a shark till the door was shut. Only then did the smile fall away and he curled in on himself, twitchy and anxious with nausea gnawing the pit of his stomach. The act all fell apart because Dave himself did, and John was actually fairly glad he already had the man pressed so close that it made the following hugs feel natural. After all, the blonde was already there, why not comfort him, and help him through the sudden shakes of a horrid cold sweat.

 

“..Too close,” Dave croaked. “Far too close. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, so stupid. Why such a risk, what was I thinking?”

“You were thinking it was fun, same as myself.”

“It doesn't matter what I think so long as I'm in this damned place!” Dave groaned, not allowing himself to shout. Not anymore. Quiet as a temple mouse he would be, if it kept him safe long enough to return home someday, or unless he was in a situation where it could get no worse. “I appreciate your lie, I appreciate you giving me something to play with. ..I appreciate you being fun even, it was nice while it lasted. But it doesn't matter if it's fun if it might get me killed.”

 

John sighed a bit.

 

“I don't imagine they're going to tell, not about something like this. I mean, if word was going to get out as far as gossip goes, I imagine all kinds of things about my family would be widespread. As it is so far, only fake things or barely exaggerated things are spoken of.”

“Oh? Like what.”

“That I'm a level headed man is a tossup between exaggerated and fake depending on the day and scenario, but there's all kinds of gossip back and forth that Jake and myself have supposedly been sleeping our way through the staff since hitting puberty.”

“How false is that?”

“.. Well not ENTIRELY false, but greatly exaggerated. Especially on Jake's part. I think I've seen him slip away with maybe one or two girls over the years, but they were quick little flings. Other things lasted a few months but fled fast once father got too close to catching wind.”

“Other things,” Dave said, “is something I know a good deal about if my assumptions are correct.”

“Let's assume your assumptions are correct, but in his defense, it was quite a soldier,” John laughed.

“...So. How long do you plan on keeping me on your lap?” asked Dave, shifting his weight after a time and noticing that John's grip wasn't lessening. “The guards are gone and I'm not trying to strangle you anymore, even as a joke.”

John's focus had drifted till he truly had forgotten that Dave normally wasn't settled on his lap like a warm prize, that he'd only gotten there through play and danger and had remained out to feed John's desire to comfort him. There was no reason for Dave to remain there.

 

… Yet..

 

“Is it so bad there? On my lap I mean. I thought I'd be more comfortable than the floor at least, but you probably are wanting me on the floor instead of the mattress as it is,” John said, making no attempt to lighten his grip. Dave stopped squirming and stared, not sure if he could comply or take it as a joke and carry on business as usual. That wasn't an order, was it? Was this a free will situation, same as everything seemed to be around John? Or was this suddenly an order now that a hint of a sexual overtone was added into the mix?

“... No. It's not terrible,” he said hesitantly. “It was terrible being tangled in your blanket, but this is not terrible.”

“Do you want me to let you go, or would you like to stay this way? ...You know. For just a little longer. Since it's not terrible,” John coaxed, fully prepared to release his grip on Dave's waist if the Dersite showed more than hesitation. His cues were easier to tell now, and with bodily contact on his side the slightest twitch or jerk could be read easier and give John hints whether he planned to or not.

“Do you plan on making this a habit?”

“Well. For a lie, it didn't seem that elaborate with how you reacted to me scooping you closer. I could see making it a habit, you barely weigh anything,” said John, moving his hand in a stroking motion along Dave's hip, continuing to test the limits.

Apparently it was enough testing, because Dave suddenly tensed in his grasp.

 

“Is this the kind of habit where the friendly talks stop and I'm expected to take a knee any time you find a shady corner and a tightness in your jeans?” he said, accent thicker from the tension, distrust obvious in his eyes. “Or was that just your plan the entire time.”

Shit, no, don't panic, don't panic. John winced, but shook his head and raised his hands from Dave's body to show he wasn't going to be rubbing anywhere else so suddenly. No moves to pin him or trap him.

“No! No. Dave, I want to be your friend, I'm being as genuine as I can here. I know the situation is..”

“Shit.”

“I was going to say Not Ideal, but. Yes. It is a shit situation,” John said, hesitating, then leaning back on his palms. Dave had not retreated from his lap yet, even with the wide open escape route at hand. “Besides. Kanaya would have my hide if I harmed you or tried to force my will like that.”

 

Dave still looked suspicious where he sat, eyes bright against the backdrop of the decorations set in his earlobes, piercing John's core. Staring right through him with the chilly glimmer of someone who'd been born and raised to kill people just like the heir. ...yet he did not move.

“Is it your will though,” Dave asked, trying to get a more clear view of things. “Or was that an example. ..Is that what you're interested in. With me. Towards me. At me.”

The bits of experience with romance and sex in John's past was not being useful right now. They hadn't cared to know reasons, or sometimes know at all till the offer was suddenly on the table, sometimes presented from their own hand. A flash of a smile, a touch, a kiss, and if the time was right off to the races. Never before had someone been in a position like this and asked _why._ Or, for that matter, how. How much. How many. How long. Demands of intent and percentages and more things than John had ever really thought of before pursuing a bed mate.

 

“It.. would be agreeable, if it were to happen,” John said with hesitation, uncertainly weighing the words. “If it were to present itself, willingly, I'd partake. You're attractive, I enjoy spending time with you, I see no problem with pursuing that way of thinking if the option were there to be pursued.”

The intense stare was slowly becoming less stony and studious, switching gears towards.. interest? Acceptance? It sure as hell wasn't rapturous abandon, but distrust wouldn't match the kiss the Dersite pressed to the side of John's jawline before using his shoulders to heft his own weight up again, stepping away from the sitting heir so he could perch on the bed peacefully again.

“I'm not offering, so there's nothing to take right now. But about earlier: I'm taking this bed. You can sleep on the floor for the night, as we can see about fixing that room space..”

 

John didn't see that as too bad of a trade off, considering their horseplay had nearly gotten Dave killed. A 'not right now'? He could work with that.

 

\- - - - -

 

Dinner was to be a singular affair instead of a familial affair, their father caught up and busy seeing visiting guests. They weren't going to be having complete family meals for at least a few weeks now that the seasons were shifting and the usual seasonal visit the King enjoyed taking to another part of the country.

Oh, yes, the work was still present, but it was easier to predict than in the main palace. For instance, the Serket family had their main estate there, and were near constant guests while the Prospitian royals were visiting in their unending quest to tie the two lines together either in business or by blood. Jake and John both had received repeated offers of interest from the family in regards to an alliance marriage, but thankfully their father had understood the apprehension and was allowing a few more years before talks of weddings were needing to take the forefront.

He wasn't getting any younger himself, but neither was he ready to sell of his children so fast. There was still time for all of that, and the family's cut throat business tactics weren't quite what he wanted to introduce to the crown.

 

After John and Dave had slowly regained a more normalized atmosphere around one another with some chatter and John showing off a few benefits of living in his quarters, they had spent some time checking the contents of John's bookshelves and making a bit of a list as to what kinds of things they wanted to try getting from the more formal library in the castle later. Much later, if John's wariness was any indication of the hell he'd be catching from the man in charge of it for how badly the last book he'd borrowed had been damaged by the sudden rains during his ride. There were talks of expanding John's understanding of Dave's birth language, and of getting Dave better comprehension of Prospitian so he could pass time reading or transcribing things from one language to the other for practice and to be useful while idle.

They'd gone to the gardens when the majority of the sun had gone down and the sky was hazy pink, and gone to get food from the kitchens, the staff more wary of Dave than when he'd appeared in the past with Jane. Word must have spread of him being a vicious little blighter, but considering that the wariness was the limit of their expression towards the small man, it was a spread phrase that John was comfortable with.

Let them be wary and afraid instead of leering and vicious. An arms length of safety and suspicion was better right then than a fist of threat, or hints of any potential sexual exploits being exposed. Dave seemed to be enjoying himself, making sure to flash toothy grins at anyone who stared at him too long at a time, exceptionally behaved at first glance. The letter of the law, with the spirit of it held down and smothered beneath the cushions.

The night had given way to Dave sleeping on the bed, and John taking the floor just beside it even after Dave had laughed and said he'd be willing to just sleep on top of the blankets and share the space.

Oh no, he'd already said he would take the floor. The floor he would take.

 

\- - - - -

 

Taking the floor was stupid, and everything was awful with John's spine. It had been worth it to wake up seeing Dave asleep and relaxed, curled up into a tight ball despite the vast space he could have used on the mattress that was entirely his that night. Dersites really were small. John was sure that if he dropped two of his pillows, Dave would entirely disappear from view. The woman delivering a breakfast tray and bringing fresh water for the jug didn't seem to bat an eye, if she even noticed the sleeping Dersite at all. John made arrangements to have the room cleaned and made suitable later that day, as promised.

Pursuit of anything further or not, Dave deserved a space of his own.

 

John snagged a bit of bread with its spicy sweet spread on top of it, and took a careful seat beside the blonde, same as he had not so long ago in Jane's quarters. He reached out and stroked the side of the thin face, glad its angles weren't as stark as before now that his diet had improved, traced the hollows of shadow beneath his eyes. Always so tired. What did Dersites dream of, to get so little restful slumber? What were their nightmares, or whatever it was that heckled him so that Jane had heard? Things had been quiet last night, was the change of scenery affecting him?

He traced the pad of his thumb over pink lips, made them part, let his mind wander over what more could happen with them in the future. John adjusted his legs before going back to eating breakfast, trying to clear his mind without actually losing any of the imagery he'd been gifted with the clarity of envisioning.

Dave moved his mouth into the semblance of a smile and pursed his lips in restful repose, kissing messily at the pressure he felt. John's heart stopped beating till Dave stopped the kiss and turned his head to a more comfortable position to keep resting a bit longer, cherishing every moment of sleep he could get.

The heir pressed the warmed thumb to his own lips, held it there a moment, tried to imagine how different it would feel... before rising to go wash up for the day, face flaming and heat rising up to his ears.

 

The fool.

 


	7. Winter on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King departs the capital and his children are left to prepare for the coming festivities as the seasons change. The heir has grown closer with his captive Dersite prince, and though secretive, the two continue to expand their romance. With winter so close, and so much to be done, the rush to prepare is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mirror - http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/148313872457/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-7-winter-on-the

The king's leaving of the capitol was done on a crisp afternoon with little notice from outside his own home. Each of his children lined up to wish him safe travels, and promised to return the letters he wrote for them. Nobody was dressed up beyond casual clothing, Jane's hair was still tied up from the night prior as she was due to get a trim and care later, Jade's was a mass of tangles and her face was a mask of exhaustion, and John didn't bother putting on shoes.

His father had let him keep Dave in his own quarters, after a brief fatherly complaint about patience being a virtue, as a reward for their handling business amicably between them on their own time in a more appropriate manner than the earlier complaints and begging like children. The king didn't bat an eye Dave's direction as he stood at attention, indicating he'd not caught a word of the gossip, or at least not heard it and had any sink in as anything of interest or concern.

After all, the same court gossip was intent on saying that the royals were already engaged to people, when they most definitely were not. Or that the king was dying, which he most certainly was not doing either.

 

Jane got an extra long hug from her father in return for her own, a fond rub between her shoulders followed by a pat.

 

“Try to keep everyone in line, dear. The festival is going to be big this year, keep on top of the bakers so you're not short anything again” he warned. She knew what she was doing, but her kind heart and desire to come across as understanding led to occasional slips in direction.

“Yes father, of course, there won't be another issue. They already had to deal with a good deal of drunk people complaining about a lack of cakes last year, we'll be plenty ready this year.” She had been one of the drunk people complaining about the cakes, but he didn't need to know that. “I'm working on some other plans as well for new treats that everyone should enjoy.”

“Clever girl,” the king said softly, kissing her temple. “Like your mother in every way.. Jake? I'll be sending orders along with the letters, please be sure to respond to the business requests and tend to things before the holidays. I don't want a line waiting with backlogged things when I come back in spring.”

 

Jake wouldn't have been allowed to come along even if he'd wanted to. While their father was gone, Jake was the one everyone would answer to, even if just as a middle man. Training wheels for when the day came that he alone was in charge of the country. He smiled a bit, looking exhausted and a little uncertain about what lay ahead. Finally, Jake was at an age where he wouldn't need the advisers hovering over him thick as flies. No matter what anyone said, with his father still the final word on most things, there really was very little to destroy while alone. Things should be fine.

 

“Yes, father. Things will be dealt with promptly, don't worry. Things will be fine. Should an emergency arise, you'll hear from our fastest messenger before dawn of the next day,” he said automatically, rattling off the yearly promise. If he ruined everything, a messenger would be sent with instructions on how to fix it. Same old, same old.

“I trust you, son, come now. Look a little more enthused to bear some of the crown's weight again, this is your future,” he sighed, leaving Jane to grab Jake into a firm hug next, leaning back to lift him off his feet. The eldest heir had grown taller than their father over the years, but didn't stand a chance against the brute strength the king still possessed.

 

He was laughing when he released his eldest son, and turned the lifting hug to his younger daughter, knowing she could stand the rougher squeeze without complaint. She dealt with far worse during training, and from the loud pop in her back it was at least useful. Jade hugged him fondly around the neck before being released, bowing her head a bit.

 

“I already know the routine, everything will be fine. They'll all be better than when you left, always improving. Prospit will be proud.”

“Prospit is already proud.”

 

The smile on her face was soft as she joined her siblings and John stepped forward for the big hug that had been passed along. While he wasn't picked up and squeezed tightly, he did get a good firm hug and a pat on the back before the king stepped away to rejoin the few servants that would be accompanying him on the ride.

 

“...That's it? No parting words of wisdom?” John asked, a bit confused by how completely hands off things were between them by comparison. “No instructions? Requests?”

“...Try not to start a war. Anything else should be fine for now, at least. Attend your classes, try not to heckle your tutors or the staff. Don't do anything foolish that would reflect poorly on all of us. I'll see you all in Spring,” he said again, giving his children a fond smile and wave before turning away to embark on his travels.

 

Jane and Jake watched longest till his back disappeared down the hall, while Jade immediately yawned and turned around, itching at her wild mane of hair.

 

“We stayed out late last night practicing maneuvers, I've given them the day off and now that father's gone, I hereby give MYSELF the day off as well. Wake me if you'd like a good hollering, I'll be in my room.”

“As if it would be any different any other time of day,” Jane teased. “Will you have more interest later in talking with us? Say, evening? We have a lot of plans for the festival we need to go over, and even if you're busy, you'll never shut up if the flowers aren't just right.”

Jade sighed, wobbled on her feet again, and turned around once more. “What wouldn't be right with them? They're flowering bushes. If they've been watered, trimmed properly and given fertilizer each month, they should be doing absolutely fine for the festivities and the main tables.”

“And the edibles? I do need those, you know. Preferably this week?”

“...THIS week? Why in the world would you need them THIS week! It's not that near for the festival yet, they'll wilt and rot if I give them not!”

“I was going to dry them, Jade, do hold your breasts for a moment till you're calm, they've gone all aflutter at the mere mention,” Jane teased. Jade scrubbed at her face with her palms, growled softly, then stared up at the bright ceiling.

“Ahhhh.... I'll look into it tomorrow morning, you'll have them by the end of the week. I really can't do anything today, Jane, please, I've been running everyone ragged for -months- trying to get these things done in time and now I finally get a day to sleep. Can someone send word to the servants? I don't want a dinner tray, I can go fetch it myself, but a good tea tray in the afternoon would be lovely. I can set my own water to let things steep when I'm awake.”

 

John tugged a few strands Jade's hair gently as she went by, leaning too far one way and then the other as she swayed sleepily off towards her own tower, smiling a bit to himself. Withdrawn otherwise. That parting hadn't.. really gone how he'd hoped. Dave closed the gap between them and casually touched his arm, gripped above the elbow to deliver a few gentle squeezes as inconspicuously as possible.

He knew the feeling of being an afterthought from a parent or family member. Dave dropped his hand the second Jake and Jane turned around, face carefully blank and casual to hide the action.

John ruined it by hugging the Dersite close and resting his chin on his head with a heavy sigh.

 

“Alright, so. Jade's sleeping, you're going to be heckling the bakers and practicing things, Jake.. Are you going for a ride again?” John guessed. Jake's laugh was enough of a confirmation for him. Yep. Taking off on horseback to escape the stress for a little while longer, spend the day in the dirt and the mud and the sunlight before the seasons shifted and the killing snow began to fall. “Okay, I understand. I think.. I'm going to go relax as well with Dave.”

“Relaxing with Dave, huh. Is that what you call it?” Jane asked, raising a brow. John tensed, kept his grip firm around Dave's shoulders. Did she know? Was she guessing? Or just teasing him again..?

“.. Yes. That is what I call it.”

“You'd best go relaxing with Dave out in the sun while you can, John, the winter is coming fast. Have you been heckled to go practice yet? The priests will be after your blood if you're not prepared in time. All eyes are going to be on you, you have to guide the owl over the stag for the winter. Those antlers don't fall, bad things happen,” Jane fussed, crossing her arms in front of herself nervously. “It's just a symbolism thing these days, but still..”

He snorted. “Well, yeah, of course it's just a symbolism thing these days. They haven't done a full ceremony in ages. Ha! Could you imagine, though? Me overtaking the stag at the altar for real, I mean.”

“I'd rather not, I don't much want to know a single damned thing about you combined with sex.”

John rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on Dave's shoulders, reaching for his hand instead like a child leading a smaller child along behind them to the next bad idea. “But of course, sorry to destroy your sensibilities, I will endeavor to keep my cock far away from everything. We'll be off for now though. If you need me just call, I'll potentially be busy.”

 

\- - - - -

  
  
John was not potentially busy, he was extremely busy. Busy kissing Dave into a wall, at least. That still counted as busy. It DEFINITELY counted as busy. The longer they'd roomed together, the more time that had passed sharing time and space, the more they'd toyed with the idea of further contact. It had started with the close hug and progressed into Dave sleeping on the large bed with him from on top of the covers where the temperature was cooler for the Dersite to handle. It had ended with John holding his slender frame flat against the front of his own body like a wonderful personal heater he could sap from in a winter's night.

Dave didn't seem to mind as time went on, leaning into the advances or playing the flirt instead, inching closer to the prince in his sleep. Teasing his thick hair with his fingertips, playfully flopping against him in the most physically disruptive manner possible. Every day was spent nearly fused at the hip, from lessons to meals to trips to Kanaya for further measurement and fitting for the strange attire he'd be needing for the celebrations and ceremony, they were scarcely apart. Nobody batted an eye at the Dersite's appearance so long as he kept his distance, and his constant attendance was due to a fairly useful rumor John himself had started.

 

Only he could control the Dersite's vicious nature. Such a powerful man, their heir.

 

More precisely, he could control Dave with his mouth AND with his hands, and was already able to make his collar jingle softly with shivers if he bit his lips just right or licked a stripe along the top rim of it. They'd never tried anything further, Dave still a bit iffy about sex and John willing to deal with that in exchange for getting to fully enjoy the kisses Dave -was- willing to give to him. Kissing Dave's mouth, so much warmer than his own, was horribly erotic. Dave was just the right size for John's hands to grab both his hips and squeeze, or to cup the sides of his ass and drag him closer, grind up against him.

He also didn't seem to mind being covered bodily, pressed down in the mattress by John's body, so long as his hands didn't head towards his groin. Dave's promise of 'a later time' was still valid. Maybe later. Maybe someday. Right now was sweet, heated kisses and the rush they brought with them managing to not get caught. Pressing lips around corners and in dark hallways. Perched on John's lap in the gardens, breathing ragged and pale skin flushed red as the heir kissed and bit at his throat while kneading his ass. Chaste, casual kisses around Kanaya as she worked nearby with their help, knowing she didn't seem to mind.

 

If anything, she encouraged the bond between them for the life it brought back into Dave's red eyes and how happy John looked, how casual the stroke of a hand or a peck of the cheek was already in the safety of her room. She tried to convince them to go to the library as well for absolute security, but there was nothing making John want to take that leap yet. Not with his father gone for now.

After all, his own room had a wonderful lock on it, and his bed was.. comfortable, albeit a bit suggestive. But the cloth muffled Dave's sweet sounds so beautifully, and the sight of milky fingers scratching at his sheets was right in line with his daydreams that Dave so often starred in these days. Red face, out of breath, losing control of himself and writhing under his fingers.. Yes, he could deal with that just fine, especially with the 'maybe later' order in effect.

When they came up for air, Dave's lips were ruddy and his eyes were heavily lidded, a leg swung up over John's hip to keep him close. He wasn't in control of the situation by any means, but John was more than willing to follow his lead when they were relaxed like this, especially when it had the bonus of keeping his hand firmly on Dave's ass or the option of trailing along his thigh to his knee. Such skinny limbs.. The more often he held the Dersite, the harder it was the believe he'd been afraid of his countrymen before. For how deadly Dersites were in a fight, up close and calm they were feather light and surprisingly small.

Dave, without the shadow of his people hanging over him like a shawl, wouldn't worry him in the slightest. … That bravado was probably what got many unsuspecting people killed, in hindsight, but there it was.

 

“..So what DO you do with this festival? I've heard the owl and stag bit, and overtaking it, but. What does that really MEAN? Do you just have to throw a curtain over something or replace a statue or an ornament? You mentioned sex before, but that it was old.. Did that replace it?”

John sighed and shook his head, taking to kneading at Dave's lower back instead of his ass, enjoying the gentle squirming he did till the pressure stopped tickling and started to feel pleasant, leasing pressure in his spine.

“Oh, I wish. Old days, yes, someone took the place of the stag and submitted to the owl. Logic and reasoning is what helps us survive the harsh winter, and we need to take the passing gifts of summer and autumn in order to make it entirely through, blah blah blah..”

“..How did that involve sex, though?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“They submitted. They'd bow, say their lines, and the owl would overtake them fully. If children were conceived, they were marked as blessed in the temples they'd be raised in, parented by the gods who merely used the participants as vessels. Their futures would be important. ...It's.. I know it sounds strange,” John admitted, “but sex is powerful. It's energy, it's potent. A good deal of the people in the crowds are going to be making the most of the festivities, everyone feeds on the same energy as a last big hurrah before we batten down the hatches for winter. Sealing a rite with sex isn't something new by any means, but it's also why we've moved on to more symbolic things these days, and I'm thankful for it.”

Dave smirked at him a bit. “Oh? Why's that? I didn't think you'd be someone to turn down an option for sex.”

“I don't want sex if I'm going to be on a damned stage in front of my sisters, for starters. I'm also going to be a bit... off. From how I normally am, at least. Herbs are put in the fires and waft over the crowd, but there's a more potent blend the one leading the ceremony has to breathe from, to channel the owl better.”

“How out of your head are we talking here?” Dave asked cautiously. “Am I going to be fending for myself during that whole event or off indoors where all of the drug addled people AREN'T?”

“Well, last year I messed up my lines really badly, got -way- too swept away by the smoke, accidentally cut the head priest's hand, and had to be guided through it far more than I should have. Because I skipped a lot of the preparation work, I didn't build up a resistance to the smoke or learn the cues as well.”

 

Dave could believe it.

 

“So, what do I do, then? Stay out in the crowd as it proceeds to inch towards orgy attempts, or stay indoors?”

“Outside. I'd rather keep an eye on you when I can, let you experience the rush of everything. ..I'd love to show you the exciting things and all the foods, when I'm not busy any longer. But I'll see if I can get Jake to keep a hold of you so you don't wind up tangled in the crowd, and you can laugh at the foolish thing I have to wear.”

“Foolish?” Dave asked, pushing at the mattress to adjust their bodily positions, wanting to be more upright. “What will you be in?”

“Oh, you know. Big showy cape in the shape of snowy wings, at one point a matching mask. Showy pants and sandals. I don't get to wear a shirt with this, I get to earn the privilege of getting dressed again in a tunic after the rites are done and the priests get their bits of blood.”

“...Wait, blood? You mentioned sex before, but, blood?”

“Mhmm. The sex is symbolic, the blood is symbolic but literal. ..It's complicated,” John said again, shaking his head. “You'll be seeing it soon enough anyway, don't worry, it's just a very big, very old ceremony that's changed little over time. Things are going to be okay, it's very little blood. Few drops. Nobody's doing anything foolish, I'm the crown prince. And then I'll be free to wander the party same as everyone else, and I'll show you all of the special treats that are made and brought for the event. Jane is making most of them, but there are a few from further abroad as well thanks to people joining Prospit or their family joining and bringing their traditions from elsewhere.”

Sopor was sweet and tangy and hit like a brick, but it made an excellent custard cream for when inhibitions were meant to fall apart on a massive scale.

 

Dave finally smiled again, looking a bit relieved. Derse had some similar celebrations, albeit ones he was far more familiar with, but the idea of a Prospitian festival encouraging such wildness before Winter was-

 

“It's very much like what we do before summer. The heat comes and can mean death for many of us: we're not made to handle the heat, nor the intense sun. It scorches our ground, ruins our low light crops. It's the hardest portion of our year.. When we survive it we get to reap the benefits of some high light needing plants, but the frost of autumn and winter can't come near fast enough for us. I'm pretty sure I mentioned this at some point,” he murmured. “We celebrate as if it's the end of days, because for some of us, it may very well be. We're lucky in the castle, and those who live along the mountains and within them: the temperatures are cooler year round and we can store ice. But those who live and work with the fields, along the edges of the forests, or those who need to travel.. it's risky.”

Markets had to keep functioning, business had to continue, water had to be drawn and animals needed to be tended and kept alive. Students attended school in the evenings to avoid the heat of the day, the season reversing everyone's schedules in one way or another, leaving visiting Skaiain's confused and the few Alternian's nodding in understanding. Intense sunlight was not always a gift as it was in Prospit, with their entire religion dedicated to the suns blessing and guidance.

 

“Yes, we have that mindset! The end of days.. It really is for us, though. The sun sinks and though it rises, it's not nearly as high. It's so dark for so long.. then the sun returns and the owl passes the mantle to the next animal, and so on as we plant our fields and get the year off its shaky legs and onto something sturdy.”

“What kinds of things will be there, at this festival? Aside from you and an undulating crowd and food.”

“Oh, everything. Drink and food are important.. But there is fine music and dancing as well,” John promised, waggling his brows. “Perhaps I can steal a dance..? I could explain it away as something else instead of spending time with a handsome creature such as yourself.”

“Dancing with the slave, ah, yes. I'll be laughed at you know, I don't know your damned dances.”

“Not yet,” John agreed. With nothing more than a loud “Hup!” he pushed off the bed to rise up, dragging Dave with him to keep him from falling, dropping him to his feet so the smaller man could catch his balance. John started to sing a tune, a bit off key, but excited and.. somehow familiar. Dave assumed it was a very old song, that Derse may have adapted the similar song he knew from it before the war divided them. With the heir leading their steps and Dave uncertainly following, Dave added in the Dersite version of the song with his own clear voice, going quieter when John suddenly slowed to stare.

“... I never knew you sang,” John said softly, adjusting the position of his hand to rest on Dave's lower back.

“To be fair, you never asked. But I never knew Prospit had this song! It's one of our oldest, but you already heard how different it is. They sound.. good together,” Dave offered, unsure of how best to describe it. They blended together nicely, if he changed the tempo a bit. Prospit was loud and happy, boisterous and celebratory. The version from Derse was slower and more poignant, almost sad or longing if he put emphasis on certain points. Together, the songs sounded like the best of both worlds, rising and falling, sweeping together.

 

Listening to the clear, increasingly confident tone of Dave's voice, John rejoined him to continue the song, sweeping the Dersite along in the steps of a popular Prospitian dance. Teaching him how to move, how to sway. Falling further in love with every dip.

 

...This was going to be a long season.

 


	8. Wolf and Snow, Moon and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longer Dave remains in Prospit, the deeper he sinks into interactions with the castle staff, and the further into trouble he occasionally finds himself. After another not so positive encounter near the kitchens, the Dersite is pulled away from his gophering by the Wolf of Prospit herself for some help and conversation that shows where some of her personality is rooted. Later, with flurries of preparation being made for the coming of winter keeping John and Dave apart, the pair make the most of some stolen hours in the evening as the moon finally lays with the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/149671370157/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-8-wolf-and-snow

The staff had grown more and more used to Dave even as the rush grew with the festival approaching, though none of it was from kindness. The long held suspicion of anyone of Derse, especially someone who was such a high profile prisoner, was not something that could be shaken overnight. While the heir and he grew closer, Dave was alight with problems the bits of time he was apart from John. In the halls going to fetch a tray of snacks, or some fresh tea, or anything else that needed fetching as per the role he'd been long since doled out by date, Dave was a target. Sometimes it was a simple none-too-gentle bump as another servant passed by. Other times it was getting his feet and the bottom half of his pants drenched with icy water, giving no warning before simply dumping the bucket out as he walked by. One time had been over his head from above in a steady dribble, followed by a brief, halfhearted “sorry” called in his general direction.

 

The rougher and occasionally more terrifying times were being knocked aside with trays or large limbs by passerby, being purposefully tripped when he was carrying things. There was no lack of chatter, and regretfully not all of it was talking about the prince's pet cannibal as they'd planned. No, the loudest chatter was about the heir's vicious little whore and how amazed they were that he hadn't bitten his dick off yet. The most terrifying, at least in doses when he was wandering alone, were the voices that questioned how good of a whore he actually was in order to be treated so well.

 

Dave and John were sure to ensure the act of him being vicious but well behaved around his owners whenever they got the chance, trying to bolster the story more and more. None of the other Prospitian heirs believed it for a second, but played along. Jane had been around Dave personally and knew better, suspected how close he and John had become. Jake had already walked in on the pair kissing a few times but swore to secrecy, amused that his brother not only was so secretive but also that of all the people he could have he gave his heart and attention to the one person he shouldn't. Of course. Jade hadn't directly caught the pair in the fact, but was observant enough to notice the glances and too long touches, and knew precisely what it meant.

When Dave wandered by that day, drenched with cold water and dripping as he walked to return empty handed to John, Jade was the one who stopped him, grabbing his arm above the elbow to gain leverage for a proper drag.

 

“You're making a mess,” she said gruffly, not releasing the pressure of her hold in the slightest. “What did you do, try to drown yourself and give up halfway through?”

 

Dave grimaced at her and looked the woman up and down, taking in just who was calling him out on being soggy and holding him at bay. Jade was still in field uniform and looked thoroughly exhausted, caked from toe to knee in caked mud and spattered with more of it clear up to her neck. Her wild hair was tied back into a messy braid, loose strands sticking out here and there, springy at her temples where she'd been sweating and potentially wiping at her brow with her hand. Her hands were similarly messy, to the point of leaving a muddy smear around where she was grabbing.

He didn't give much thought to saying “So are you, you're filthy,” until the words had crossed his lips. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_ there was no going back from something like that. Dave hissed a breath in when Jade's grip tightened, eyes flying wide as it fully registered just how badly he had fucked up. Insulting the crown princess, speaking out of turn, talking back to an owner, talking back _at all_. When Jade didn't immediately throttle him, Dave held his breath and locked his knees, preparing himself for a blow.

 

“... Huh. So I am. Oh well, it'll give the servants something to clean that actually needs it. You know. Needing it more than your face at least, I can't imagine you were rolling in the mud more than I was outside. Actually, I can't imagine you outside at all even if I've seen it before. Catch fire in the sunlight yet?”

 

Feeling the urge to urinate all over his own feet fade, Dave hazarded a smile at the corners of his lips.

 

“No, but I've singed and peeled all over Master's room,” he said, glad he at least get up the facade of titles and allowances. Calling John by name couldn't be forgiven unless he was the one to make the announcement giving Dave permission, but keeping the act up in public would be worthwhile even if Jade knew otherwise of their arrangement. “I cleaned it up, don't get the wrong idea. But your sun is terrible.”

“Only because you're a ghostly waif. What were you doing to earn a swim?”

“Walking. I'd been sent to get some more tea, and some light sandwiches or something similar.”

“You were walking away from the kitchen, though,” Jade pointed out as she turned towards another tower, dragging Dave along with her till he followed on his own power. “Come. I need help and you're already a mess, it'll be useful. Then you can be on your way.”

“I got a tray out to the hallway, and no further than the exit of the servant's passage before it was rendered useless and the cups broken. I'm going to wind up costing Prospit a fortune in teacups,” he said as he walked, following up the winding, circling stairwell as Jade led the way and left behind a path of heavy mud crumbs like something out of a strange fairytale.

“I'd expect no less. John seems to be doing well taming you, but you don't fool me for a second, you know.”

“Then why are you trusting me right now?” Dave challenged as they walked, glad that he had kept his volume down enough to avoid his voice echoing any more than it did in the lonesome stone spiral, not wanting to make it a challenge.

“I'm not,” she explained, going quiet till they eventually reached a heavy wooden door decorated with a few golden stars and the Prospitian crest. “You're just useful right now and I'd prefer it to stay that way.”

 

Jade's room was far different from Jane's, and even from John's quarters. True, there was the large four poster bed but it was decorated with thick wads of blankets like some kind of nest instead of flat and comfortable like John's was. A few of the blankets were patchwork quilts and fine designs like Jane's, but it was hard to make out the patterns with how they were tangled in on one another. The room was extremely warm, a low fire waiting to be stoked higher and a setup for a metal kettle prepared to be swung into the heat at a moments notice beside a comfortable chair.

Aside from the mess, what struck Dave was the amount of books and plants and general mess. The entire area was untidy, and now as she stalked inside and told Dave to close the door behind them it was being coated with chunk of dirt and stray bits of grass. While she went to the far side of the room to get her outermost layer off, Dave drifted towards the many plants, reaching a cautious hand out to stroke a their lush leaves and vines and flowers. They were so alive in here.. then again it was a hothouse in here with the fire going, he couldn't imagine anyone being comfortable in here, he was already starting to overheat at the edges.

 

“Go to my armoir and grab the first tunic and trousers you can find. Underclothes as well, from the bureau,” she instructed. The outermost layer of her uniform came away and was left where it fell as she sighed in relief, finally able to breathe easier. Her boots took more effort, some straining and a return call to get Dave to help yank them off before returning to the original task she'd sent, but once barefoot she limped behind a decorative folding screen to disrobe while Dave rummaged to fulfill the task she'd set him. Judging from the sound of pouring water and dribbling, she was also wiping herself down a bit in preparation of clean clothes.

“You don't really seem to do dresses, do you?” Dave asked, noting the amount of tunics and trousers actually rivaled John's. Many were of rougher material as well, sturdy, but most at least had some kind of decorative edge to it, likely Kanaya attempting to add a feminine edge to the masculine outfits.

“Not unless I have to or the mood strikes and it's comfortable,” she agreed, splashing a bit more as she rinsed out the wash rag to scrub some more. The air was sweeter over by the screen, flowering plants that needed even more shade stored on that half of her room. Dave was surprised to see some familiar blossoms as he delivered the clothing around the edge of the screen, too short to toss them up over the top edge.

 

“This isn't native here, how did you get it?”

“I got the seeds myself, when I was last in Derse. These are very special flowers to me.”

“... You were in Derse?”

“Yes. I led soldiers over the border and pushed half our troops forward into a skirmish that time, hammering our forces against your outer troops and scouts to push them back as far as we could while we were able to in hopes of gaining grounds for a broader attack unhindered.” Jade paused, poured more water and splashed a bit before shuffling the old clothes much further away from her in a pile. Dave glanced around and spotted a small bin of rumpled clothes, took the hint, and carried the soiled uniform over to deposit it there with the other things.

“I can't imagine you'd have had time to gather flower seeds or pick daisies, if you were doing all that at once.”

“Oh, I didn't,” she promised, tugging the underclothes on and the trousers up into place, tying the waist off. “Not at first anyway. When we were fighting or camping, I kept my plant hoarding to a bare minimum. If it stuck to my uniform, I'd save the seeds. These ones, these plants though. They're special.”

“What's special about them? They're fairly common in Derse, but they're definitely pretty. They hold well in the frost as well as they hang on in the low light.”

“I fell into a large group of wilted, dead versions of these when I almost died. When I survived, I wanted to know what they looked like too.”

 

Dave went stock still, staring at the vague shadows behind the screen, eyes narrowed. Almost died..? When was this? Nobody in the capitol heard about an heir of Prospit being struck down, let alone near fatally. What battle? His thoughts raced, trying to sort out a decent time frame of this, trying to recall different battles he'd heard were occurring by the borders in the past.

 

“We know Derse is far colder than Prospit proper, even by the borders. We'd prepared for that, and for your forces. We THOUGHT we'd prepared for everything as far in as we had planned to go and take and do. We were not prepared for how vicious storms are in your territory. We normally only deal with horrible wind, tornadoes, and the heavy winter. Your storms are ridiculous.”

 

He made a soft noise of comprehension, nodding. He'd heard tales of Prospit being haunted by wind and storms, but with the increase in elevation, the chill was just another thing entirely when it come to Derse weather. They'd been caught in one of those?

 

“I take it you understand then, how we managed to be fucked over by not only your weather, but your forces as well. How you all came for us in the night as if untouched by that reaching death,” Jade said gruffly. “I took off with what remaining men I had at one point to get to the treeline, seeking cover. Your forests aren't any safer than going head to head at a disadvantage, so many eyes, so many sharp teeth.. Between the weather, the beasts and the Derse forces, we fell.”

“.. And.. the flowers?”

 

Jade came out from behind the screen without her tunic on, showing a good sized mark on her abdomen knotty with scar tissue before pulling the shirt over her head and feeding her messy braid through it. She walked past Dave and went to sit by the fire, stoking it up and pushing the kettle into the warmth to get the water boiling for some tea. Never warm enough, even in memory.

 

“I've no idea how long I was in and out of consciousness, but by the time the backup arrived to find all our dead and account for them, I was nearly frozen. Myself and three soldiers survived to now. A handful of others survived the attack but passed during recovery or transport. When I was being moved onto a litter, I grabbed a fistful of blossoms and demanded they grab another handful as well from where my injury had wet them. ...All this time later, they've blossomed and grown strong. Part of me wonders if all the flowers are this way, or if they're strong because of my blood.”

“Is that why your room is a sweat box?” Dave asked, coming to stand on the far side of her seat.

“Yes. Any time I feel tired after training, I feel cold. I can't stand feeling cold. With winter coming, I can stand it even less. I'm going to undo my braid. Get the wide toothed comb from the bureau top and bring it here.”

“...Why did you tell me all this?” he asked, doing as she said. The comb was dark and prettily striped, silvery from some angles and matte from another depending on the light as Dave handed it over. Jade had settled cross legged in her seat by then and freed her thick locks in a wild wave. She definitely shared John's hair. Is this how his would be, were it long?

 

She looked at him for a moment before dragging the comb along through the ends of her hair, working on small tangles gently before starting to comb higher up each time in practiced strokes, not damaging a single hair. Her hands were rough and well worked, truly the Wolf of Prospit, but the delicate act was interesting to watch. The same woman who could, would, and had slit throats on the field of battle was tending her hair like a young girl and spent her down time with dozens and dozens of plants.

“I told you because you're the only Dersite here that I felt the desire to speak to. ..I suppose I wanted someone who had any idea of what I was talking about to understand. You've spent time talking to John, you've gotten closer. There's something in you that he trusts and is open around for whatever damn reason. I wanted to see if you were worth it.”

“Am I?”

 

She smirked a bit. “Yes. Increasingly useful.” A brief pause in her routine before she bowed his head again to get back to combing. “I'm going to send you along now, back to John. You seem drier now, and you've been of use. If you're seen coming from my quarters, nobody will heckle you, though perhaps look terrified. I've an image to uphold.”

 

“I still need to get the snacks eventually though, I can't return to Jo- … I can't return to Master empty handed.”

 

No flinch, no glaring at the slip. She'd expected him to flub at some point, and now that it happened she could relax. He had at least remembered to correct himself. Good boy.

 

“I've got someone coming to bring bath water soon. I'll have them bring the food to John's chambers when they're done. ...Sandwiches and tea?”

“Yes, that's what I'd been getting originally.”

“I'll be sure they add some of the mistake cake too. We've plenty to get rid of.”

“Mistake cake?”

“Mhmm. For the festival. Jane was in a tizzy trying new recipes between the standards and these batches didn't quite turn out right. They're ugly or a bit malformed, and we're only serving the perfect ones to the public. The mistakes are for us all to nibble at, family and staff alike, since a bit of marred frosting or something a bit too dense or dry doesn't really matter a this time of year. No waste.”

 

Nodding in understanding, Dave stood rooted in place till Jade again dismissed him, this time less formally and more familiarly, telling him she'd crawl out of her chair and beat his gremlin ass through the tile floor if he didn't vacate immediately.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

With two days left to the festival, John's free time had all but disappeared. During the day, briefly, Dave was allowed to follow along to his lessons and settle by his side on the floor or against the wall to watch and wait. It filled the void of boredom, gave him insight into more of Prospit, and at least let him see the heir for a while before inevitably having to be relocated to the seamstress' room. The library was still a nebulous space of unknown information that they hadn't found time to explore properly, and everyone else was frantically busy.

Kanaya was no different, buried in last second orders and repairs and hemming and patching. She could use the help, even with a few assistants being sent her way already it just wasn't enough at all. Dave learned basic stitches quickly and otherwise ran back and forth as a gopher, using the odd speed Dersites tended to have by virtue of their condensed stature to his advantage. She kept him hopping and on his toes for hours at a time till John came to collect him again, dazed and exhausted looking.

They kept their distance in the hallways back to John's room save for once or twice where the heir needed help catching his balance again, the strange bitter scent of the herbal smoke he'd been exposed to all afternoon coming off him in heady wafts. Alone behind John's door though, the lock came down and the entire mood changed as he quickly caught Dave up and lifted him from the ground like a toy, holding him tight against his front as the smaller man hooked his legs around his hips to hang on and balance.

With a waver and a wobble, they'd kiss and eventually make their way to the mattress so John could fall back and rest while Dave pressed kisses along his cheeks and brow.

 

“That smell's stronger tonight,” Dave noted. It wasn't bad, really, nothing absolutely unpleasant. But it definitely wasn't what he wanted John to smell like constantly. The heir raised his hands up to rub them along Dave's hips, tease his pants lower so he could feel more at his skin.

“Well. Probably because I was dealing with way more smoke today.. I had trouble not coughing at first, but I started getting it.”

“All memorized then? Will you have more time tomorrow?”

“Yeah, with them,” he snorted. When Dave's face fell a bit, John grinned and leaned up, kissing the apples of his cheeks before trailing down to lip at his throat above the collar, Dave leaning closer to him and relaxing into the familiar trusting touch. It was a sweet sentiment on such a soft space of skin instead of a reminder of the power differences between them, something John had been doing for a while. It meant more than a peck to the cheek for Dave when John did that, though the idea of anyone else coming near enough to attempt it made his skin crawl.

“Don't worry,” John cooed, rolling his body to cage Dave underneath his body, kissing repeatedly along his neck and the edge of his jaw, teasing at his earlobe. “This will pass soon. I just have tomorrow to deal with, then the big day to survive, and then the hangover of my life to experience before winter rolls in with the snow and ice and trouble. ...You're used to that kind of thing, right? Think you can keep me warm and show me better ways to do snowballs?”

Dave laughed, reached up to tangle his slim fingers into John's hair while his head bobbed this way and that happily to deliver messy kisses. “Well, yes, of course I can. I don't know how to keep you warm though, considering most of my heat is internal. Dersites run warmer than Prospitian's, it's just fact. Perhaps enough layers will help?”

“Maybe I can just stuff you in my coat and be done with it.”

“Would you be able to actually keep me in there without getting handsy?” Dave teased. “Really? I can't imagine you not getting grabby if I was out of sight and pressed flat against your body like that.”

With a move of his hands, John tugged Dave's pants down to make way for his exploring hands to grasp the soft curve of his ass, lured by Dave's immediate laughter at the idea. When no resistance or complaint was forthcoming, he shifted his weight to free up his right arm, tugging the tunic up as well to bare his pale stomach and chest to kiss at reverently.

 

“Oh? Maybe I'd be less inclined to act inappropriately in public if our needs were both sated beforehand. Let's go ahead and see how that would work out,” he crooned, working down towards Dave's bellybutton as the Dersite started to squirm and laugh harder, tugging his tunic off over his head and tossing it to the side of the mattress in order to be entirely bare. What was there to hide, really? The more bare flesh, the more places John may tease with his mouth after all. “Right! Sating first then.”

“Like a dying man in a desert you'll slake your thirst with my flesh?”

“... Have you been reading licentious things lately without me catching on?”

“John, my sisters write. A lot. Believe me on this, I've a million of these things,” he said with a smirk. “Right now the problem isn't me being lewd with my words, it's with you not being lewd enough with your mouth. Am I to be the only naked one?”

“It depends,” John said, lowering himself a bit more to tease the tangled curls at Dave's groin with kisses, press warm lips to the beginnings of his erection as the man beneath him grew more and more flushed. “If you want me to be naked as well, I'm wanting to know how much we'd be doing, potentially. ..I do have access to some oils, if you would be interested. Otherwise I'd plenty happy seeing just how much of you I can fit in my mouth.”

 

Heat seared Dave's stomach and in moments he was fully erect, rocking his hips to rub his cock against John's cheek, gnawing at his bottom lip in thought. ..Hm. They'd discussed it before, though not in many words. Mostly it had been communicated in clothed and half clothed rolling around, or with one of them bare and the other rocking and rolling atop and around them. Going further, being the one to decide it, was appealing. Never once had John forced anything, and save for some rather rough mutual smooching, had been gentle as well. Far cries from anything he'd experienced while being broken.

With lust curling in his stomach and heart hammering in his ears, Dave nodded and tugged John's hair to dry drawing him back upwards instead of letting him stay down low. Kisses were needed. More kisses, more touches, more chest to chest attention and definitely less clothes.

 

“Let me go a second love, I need to go get that jar if we're doing this then. ..Actually. Are you wanting, or should I?”

 

Dave's mind went blank for a moment at the idea. “..I'm wanting this time. Next time though. Next time I'd love to see if I can bring you pleasure first and foremost.” He loosened his grip on John's hair and let him crawl off the mattress, going to his drawers to rummage around till he retrieved a sturdily stoppered glass jar. “Consider this a good time to show me an example of just how much I'll be trying to catch up to this next time.”

 

“Sweet man, already trying to talk about future times in bed. You'll get addicted at this rate.”

 

Addicted to him? Bit late. There was no need to tell John that though, stroke his ego even further than it was already stroked up. Addicted to sex was just a matter of time.

 

Dave rose up to his knees as John approached again, taking the oils and setting them aside before helping John disrobe, being as distracting as possible. John's chest was warm and spangled with wiry hairs, dotted with two pinkish nipples that Dave felt needed utmost attention till they puckered up into hard buds beneath his lips and teeth. John dropping his trousers was actually more of a festive time as he had not only grown as aroused as Dave, but was in no rush to lay down as soon as Dave got hold of him. They'd not toyed with oral before, but the urge was still there, explaining the unpracticed licks and kisses and feather light touches that made John's knees quake beneath him as Dave leaned forward to get the experience while he could. It promised interesting things for the future. Instead of simply stolen kisses and rolling around, dark corners and hurried moments could devolve into stolen pleasures and the rush of potentially getting caught.

 

Taking risks was foolish. ...but when was the last time that new couples were perfectly logical in regards to lust in the moment?

 

“Careful, sweet, this won't be much of an evening if you tease me so,” John warned, reaching down to tug at Dave's hair, rubbing the pale strands between his fingers to enjoy the softness. “Would you rather feel good as well, at least?”

 

Dave lifted his head like a spoiled cat, chin lifted, grin spreading like slow molasses when John stroked him there and touched his face lovingly. Soft touches would never stop being the best thing ever.

 

“... Hm. Well. I'd be tempted to have you lay with me so we might do this at the same time, but I may wind up just as wound tightly as you if we do that. I think I'd rather focus on the main act.”

 

John kissed at Dave's forehead before crawling up onto the mattress and sitting beside the oils, and pat at his thigh in summoning till Dave straddled his leg and leaned close. The stopper was removed and John's fingers coated, the slick surfaces finding their way against Dave's entrance but not trying to enter in the slightest. There was teasing to be done, coaxing, fires to stoke and a Dersite to completely unravel before John would allow himself to participate. You couldn't rush these things, he'd found, and with Dave.. he definitely didn't want to rush anything that he could instead be savoring, coating the inside of his mind with like a holy sanctuary.

 

When Dave shivered and reached up to grasp tight around John's neck, legs shuddering in place as he adjusted to being touched while so exposed, John crooned to him.

 

“Did you know you've been on my mind like this since you first came to live in this room?” he asked, gently sliding the first finger inside, prompting Dave to rock his hips to ride out the strange feeling. “Flashes of it, quick as lightning. All of you spread out on my bed like a gorgeous prize, eyes full of wanting, lips crying my name.. You've haunted my dreams, Dave, and now I finally get to see it in real life and engrave it to my memory.”

“You act as i-ah.. as if this will be the only time I lay with you,” Dave said with soft breaths, eyes hazy and cheeks red. It was always amazing to watch Dave flush. His skin had so little pigment to it that it wound up garish streaks and splotches, no way to hide it.

“Hopefully there will be many times to come. But this is our only First time. I don't know of any ways to repeat a first without it becoming a second,” John teased, adding a second finger when Dave's body proved pliable. Dave muttered at him to shut up, crooning afterward and beginning to rock in place when a good angle was found, wanting more of it, wanting all of it for himself.

 

The teasing continued, adding a third finger and hinting at a fourth as Dave grew more and more restless, John murmuring sweet words and compliments till they dripped like honey, rubbing his free hand along the skinny side in front of him. The extra food and comfort had been sticking for sure, his lover's ribs no longer jutting out beneath his touch like the firm jutting bits of a stubborn little ship, finally smoothed out into more flattened flesh that fit his energetic self just fine. The way it twitched and coiled beneath his fingertips now though, with the Dersite growing closer and closer to an early release, was magic. Pity he couldn't lean down far enough to taste every inch of him while teasing him so thoroughly..

 

“E-enough, enough, any more of this and I'm going to fall apart,” Dave finally begged, rocking himself back and forth between bouts of grinding his body downward more and more roughly to try getting John's long fingers to stroke over his prostate, trying to get that pressure built up till he'd pop. Needed the release, and needed it NOW. “Are we doing this or not!”

“Well. ...I COULD keep going and then take you while you're still sensitive,” John offered wickedly, loving how Dave seemed to consider it and whined. Don't make him choose, it would be awful and wonderful and overwhelming, don't make him choose while his brain was scattered so! “Though I suppose you're right for now. Do you want to stay as you are, be more in charge? Or should I give in to those fantasies I'd had and get you splayed out on the mattress beneath me and add some scratch marks to my back?”

When Dave dissolved into a flurry of Dersite curses and frantic noises, John promised him softly that he'd stop teasing him and gently removed his fingers. With nothing to keep him focused, Dave surged his hips forward to try grinding against the heir's hip or abdomen, not caring where he aimed so long as there was contact. John had to lift him upwards off his lap a good few inches, laughing softly at how hard Dave fought to drag himself back down, cock dribbling pre-come and achingly red.

 

“Now, now, settle! Settle, we just said neither of us would be lasting if we kept that up, didn't we?”

“I don't CARE, you can't just leave me like that,” Dave growled, turning his head to snap at John's arm, earning him a surprised jiggle in place before being dropped free to land a bit too hard on John's leg once more. He was every bit the man eater they had been joking about all this time, and though charmed, all John could think to do was pounce his small lover and roll him. They tussled playfully for a brief time, straining with force to try coming out on top. Dave wound up straddling John's stomach twice, cock twitching in the interim where it lay searing hot between them before inevitably being flipped and pinned with a forearm across his collarbone. Try and strain as he may, there would be no getting loose from that easily even if he had wanted anything else.

Breathing heavily by then, the kisses that followed were messy and only half aimed, Dave straining to open his legs in hopes of cradling John closer, hissing and again dissolving into his mother tongue when John aligned their bodies and finally entered Dave. John kissed him quiet till he was deeply seated and holding still, pulling back enough for his lover to speak easier if wanted or needed, wanting to see his eyes and the curl of his lip.

Dave's face was flushed that strange blotchy red that almost gave the illusion of a rash, showed hints of freckles from sun exposure and damage on his flesh that just couldn't be seen very easily. John made a note to kiss every mark he could remember later, long after it had stopped being so rosy. His bright eyes looked hazy, pupils dilated and strange looking, yet focused as a pin point now that things had grown more serious. His lips were parted, reddened as if wearing the shadows of a harlot's kiss instead of the force filled flailing of two fools together. Wisps of stark blonde hair lay like white feathers on Dave's temple, bangs fluffed back and the sides sticking at odd angles from the wrestling.

 

Ruffled.

 

Gorgeous.

 

John was bedding an angel, and he could never tell a single soul. Wouldn't want to. Nobody deserved to know about this, to see this, to feel this but the two of them.

 

There was no poetry in how they moved. No deep meanings after that brief thought flickered through John's mind, nothing that would inspire songs or stories. They were two very attracted men rocking desperately in tandem to the tune of sweat tinted skin slapping together, punctuated with gasps and cries. Dave scratched at John's shoulders once before switching to grasping hard at his broad forearms, John bit just below where Dave's collar lay and sucked a bruise there for later viewing and enjoyment. Halfway through, John grasped Dave's right leg and hiked it up to deepen the angle that he could pound forward at, driving the Dersite further into the mattress with each thrust.

They were wild eyed, they were desperate, they were well aware of what was at stake and couldn't care any longer so long as they got to take this deep breath of heat and lust and desire without guilt while it lasted. Two princes of enemy countries stepping beyond the bounds of war, beyond the bounds of status that now defined them, settling into a shared bed with no regrets deeper than waiting too long to indulge.

It meant more, surely. It would be more memorable for what they'd be capable of remembering in the haze of hormones. If not this round, then the two energetic rounds in various configurations that followed into the night would be lodged in their memories forevermore as the moon laying with the sun on a late autumn night. A final session, gentle and slow and ringing deeply of John wanting to be sure Dave knew how deeply he was being cherished before they passed out found the heir flat on his stomach with his head buried between two soft, milky thighs and putting his tongue to the test in ways he'd never attempted before.

 

With Dave passed out in his arms, snoring softly and showing no signs of intermittent nightmares, John couldn't find sleep for himself. There was a day to get through after this, and then a big event to not botch in front of his kingdom. If he could pull this off, then they could be safe all winter together with no questions asked. They could bundle up and keep the death cold away, Dave could teach him more about Derse. They could finally get to the library and see if the cranky bastard of a librarian would be willing to part with books for a slave or not even if Kanaya vouched for him.

… Perhaps he could even find a way to get a message to Derse to comfort Dave's family that he was not suffering or dying, or even safely get a reply. Some news. Some hope for him. Anything he could safely, reasonably do would be done.

John pressed a few kisses to the side of Dave's ear before trailing down to kiss his collar, reaching a hand down to knead along the narrow hips that nestled against him till his grip was swatted away with a sleepy mutter about being insatiable that left his own lips curled into a glowing grin. Absolutely insatiable. ..but at least passably patient. A few hours of sleep before the day began it would be.

 


	9. Owl and Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The festival is upon them, and Dave observes the ritual of Prospit changing seasons under the guidance of the Owl. His only problem, however, is just how closely tied to this ritual he winds up getting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original tumblr post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/152841770547/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-9-owl-and-stag

The air was crisp and the sky was clear when festival day arrived. Against a crystalline background, pristine shades of blue after a ruddy sunrise, large billows of soft white clouds loomed at the horizon line as if in reminder of the future season to come. Ready to push in on heavier breezes once the celebrations and offerings and music had faded. John had been spirited off at dawn by priests and another small cluster of people, needing his direction and interaction to perform their duties correctly. He'd left with a kiss after hurriedly dressing, reminding his small lover to dress appropriately before leaving the room, to dress for the day ahead instead of any other. To stick with Jake and take direction from him for his own safety, under the ruse of the leash being passed to the elder sibling for the duration of the day despite both of them knowing he'd not have the heart to really be that vicious about it even for appearances sake.

Jake just wasn't really that kind of man unless severely pressed.

Dave's clothing was soft and comfortable, not too warm since he didn't require as much wrapping and padding as the Prospitian's in the crowd would need, but bright and festive enough. Kanaya had settled for a red shade that complimented Dave's features and brought rose to bloom upon his cheeks by comparison instead of letting him look sickly as he would in most of the royal shades of Prospit.

Dersites weren't made for wearing yellow and gold, but she knew better than to give him purple. It would suit him best.. but there was no way he'd get away with it peacefully when most of the staff was still distrustful or actively out to get him in the hallways. Far too risky for such a large event.

 

The eldest prince arrived when Dave was trying to adjust his shirt collar around his actual collar, frowning in the mirror at it. While the fit of the thing truly was fine, the stitching impeccable from what he could tell, the emphasis at his throat was.. worrying. Kanaya must have done it intentionally, she had to have, but this hadn't been the same cut he'd noticed last fitting. The woman had dropped the neckline to show off his throat and the very beginnings of his slim shoulders, framing both the collar and the trails of the necklace John had given, the tips of his crest peeking out enough that Dave just tugged the item out into plain view to see what it looked like.

 

“Dave? ..Ahh, already changed then, good, good,” Jake said as he poked his head into the door, face split in a grin. His face was a bit flushed, and as he drew closer, Dave could detect traces of alcohol on his breath with something sweet lingering afterward. Far from drunk, but well on his way to a pleasant buzz. Really, he just looked so relaxed. “Red then, mm? Suits you I think, but why the plunging neckline? Isn't that more for ladies fashion?” Jake asked, hands lifted to gesture at his own chest and shoulders that lay beneath a finely embroidered vest of buttery yellow embroidered with fine, pale gold threads that matched the hooded cape slung over his left arm awaiting the time it would be pulled on.

“I'm not sure, Sir, it wasn't this way at my last fitting,” the Dersite explained, looking back in the mirror as Jake came close and leaned forward to check his own appearance, haphazardly fingering his hair straight and adjusting the collar of his shirt so it would lay straight over the vest's crisp edges.

“It might be useful, actually. You're obviously owned this way, and you're bearing a crest that isn't just flung about willy-nilly like sweetmeats. Anyone looking at you in the crowd would realize you were first a Dersite, then a slave, then bearing the prince's crest. Pretty big indicator not to heckle you, hopefully,” Jake explained as he nodded at his reflection and pulled the cape on, clasping it at his throat with a sign of gently curved wings on a fastener's edge. The tail end of the cape remained over his bent arm, balancing.

“..Forgive me but. Wouldn't you be plenty indication I'm not to be fucked about with?” Dave asked, confused. “I'm supposed to be staying by you, who would come close?”

“Ahh, that's the beauty of it!” Jake said, tugging his hood up excitedly over his previously perfectly styled hair. It hung low, obscuring a good portion of his face in the shadows, and becoming a perfect backdrop for what had been balanced upon his arm beneath the cloak. A slim mask in white and gold soon obscured the upper half of his face and nose, curlicues of decoration obscuring most noticeable of his face shape. Nothing could cover the brilliant green of his eyes, though, a dead giveaway if you were close enough and familiar with the man's appearance.

 

From a distance though? An elegant disguise. Jake shifted the cape to hang properly, then angled it over one shoulder, the other edge hanging behind to create an interesting angle. All in all, from the beautifully decorated top, to the plain trousers and the soft leather boots, Jake could either pass as nobility or someone who very much enjoys dressing up for a single day a year. A stranger in his own kingdom. Dave smirked a bit.

 

“Okay, I see now. Perhaps this is why Kanaya altered my outfit: to be protected even while you're in hiding. I take it we'll get to see the best parts of the festival this way, hmm?”

“Oh yes, most definitely. I don't believe you're allowed to wear a mask, but once I get a chance to speak with Jade a bit that may change. Would that be fun, you think?” Jake asked, giving a few last minute adjustments to himself before reaching over and patting Dave's upper back. “Ah, but we're wasting daylight! Festivities are already beginning, and till John takes the stage we're free to eat and wander a bit. You simply -must- try some of the pastries Jane has come up with, she's outdone herself this year.”

 

In a flurry, Dave was being flapped at to get downstairs, not bothering with shoes beyond sandals. Again, he didn't need the extra warmth of proper shoes, this was going to be some of the nicest weather he'd experienced in a while: properly chilly and on the way towards snow and ice. If he could have gotten away with wearing shorts, he'd have done so in a heartbeat, so yearning for those licks of air at his cheeks and legs that he could TASTE it. Much like, once stepping outside, he could taste the sweet flavors on the air.

Though early in the day, fires were already built up and gently stoked now and then, perfuming the air with something sweet and vaguely flowery that was being added in small bundles. Meats were being roasted over and beside some of them, further perfuming the air with the unmistakable odor of food, with sweet goods and fresh breads mingling right alongside. Having not eaten yet, Dave's stomach was snarling soon as they went outside, and it was hard to sit still.

Jake noticed and grinned at him, nudged his arm with his hand.

 

“What do you say we find something tasty for you, hm? Sweet or savory, Dave?”

“... Is there both as an option? It all smells so good.”

Jake hummed for a moment in thought and glanced around, before touching Dave's shoulder once more, guiding him along in step towards a stall. “This place should have an option for that. I see meats and breads and vats of sticky sauces, some should surely be sweet enough for you.”

 

The vendor frowned when Dave came too near, warning in sharp Prospitian not to touch anything till he registered that Jake was already attending him. Not just that, ordering food for him too and paying in proper coin. Though a bit baffled, a bit of fresh bread that had been tinted blue was sliced open and swiped with a pat of butter, stuffed with some kind of fresh vegetables touched with vinegar, and then topped with a thick slice of the fatty pork and a heavy helping of a thick, sweet smelling glaze. The food was handed to Jake instead of to Dave, with the request to move the little beast away from his business as fast as possible, and to enjoy the food. The Dersite had all but inhaled it within a minute as they walked, cheeks and fingers sticky and fragrant from the drippings of the food, but unbothered. Half the people around them were in the same situation, from children chewing at chunks of honeycomb to adults trying and failing to not drop the innards of mixed sandwiches down the fronts of their brightly colored, fanciful outfits.

Other vendors sold masks between people offering favors and small toys, and Dave was struck by the shapes and sizes. Half masks like Jake wore, some painted with fanciful designs or like animals, others with strange, long noses and sharply curled streaks like sunbeams dazzled with golden paint. Everything was white or black, gold or shimmering yellows in different shades, and even if the sun and the color hurt his eyes, Dave was enthralled. Jake shifted his stance a few times, glancing between Dave and the masks before grinning as a wonderful thought entered his gently buzzing mind.

 

“..Go ahead and pick one. I think it's more than fair for you to play along with everyone else, hmm? Your collar would still show, but you'd blend in a little easier than just pale hair and features stuck to my sleeve.” Dave eagerly started to look over the masks closer, leaning this way and that to look since the vendor didn't seem too thrilled at the idea of a Dersite touching his merchandise. Jake grinned at him, how playful and excited Dave could become at the drop of a hat when something caught his attention near the back, urging him to grasp them both and lift. “Ah! Perfect choices, here. They're children's masks, they should fit you fine. What do you want? The owl, or the stag?”

 

The owl was a clipped half mask representation, accents around the eyes and the nose forming the beak portion, shimmering with paint and lovely in the light. The stag had horns attached, climbing and curling and filed down till rounded at the tips, darker in color, and held in place with a thicker cord than the other. If John was being the owl, Dave thought, it would be funny to be the stag as they were ever opposites.

 

“Excellent choice, lad, excellent choice,” Jake agreed, fishing out coin enough for the mask and turning to place it on the smaller man's head, balancing the cord before tying it securely. “Toss your head for me? ..Excellent. Yes, this shouldn't come off easily at all. Quality work,” he added to the vendor with a crooked grin before ushering Dave back into the crowd, relieved to see that they weren't as quick to dismiss him at half a glance. From the corner of the eye, Dave looked like a child in a mask instead of what they realized a half second later. At least made walking a bit easier to accomplish.

 

The pair made quite the impression as they wandered around then. Jake kept an eye on Dave, and on the time so they could be in view of the stage when time came for John to perform his part of the ceremony, and Dave gravitated towards anything that caught his interest in the slightest, be it games that Prospitian children were playing for candies and dolls, or the people adding the sachets of herbs to the fires and filling the air with the dizzingly pleasant smells. Though neither of them drank while together, the pleasant heat and slowness of good alcohol was tracing through their blood and clouding their minds.

Dave was the first to notice the push of the crowds turning a single direction, the bustle of excitement growing and the fires pumping thicker smoke. He felt a bit lightheaded when Jake caught on to what was happening and grasped him by the hand to spirit him quicker through the crowd towards the stage space John would be arriving on. It had been decorated in this time, a large, flat altar in the background surrounded by Prospitian flags and what Dave assumed were seasonal icons and plants. Offerings were on display, piled up richly and joined by stacks of coins for wealth. Jake kept him from getting too close now, eager Prospitians spotting all the Dersite qualities that made Dave shine, aggressive but not outwardly hostile thanks to Jake's presence and their eventual noticing of the crest on his chest.

Jake leaned forward to speak near Dave's ear, letting him know that only a few of the coins were real ones: the others were candy dabbled with gold leaf, entirely edible and likely to be thrown over the crowd in time. The extra information and guarding from the swelling throng of Prospitian's was useful, interesting even, but anything else that would have been said was soon drowned out by rolling drums and the cries from every single body in range. The prince set a hand on Dave's shoulder to keep him from getting too close as John finally came into view, flanked by people in long, identical robes that obscured their forms, and expressionless masks over their faces. Each held an item for the ceremony, bowls that poured white smoke down like heavy cream, trinkets, a long knife, a golden cup, a set of antlers, and each halted at a certain position around a throne of curled antlers and deep brown wood coated in moss.

 

John himself was.. stunning, really. Handsome enough even with the getup that it made his chest ache and his throat run dry, head going fuzzy at the edges. Was it the herbs in the air, or was it just infatuation? He felt himself taking a few steps forward towards the stage as if magnetized, Jake's fingertips staying loose but not trying to drag him back into the thick of the crowd.

The heir wore the wings of an owl in the form of a cape that draped over the front of his body and down along his back, a formal mantle of exceptional quality, snowy feathers woven into place atop the fabric and held on by careful stitches and netting. He was barefoot, white trousers slung low and loose on his hips, torso exposed to the cold air, every muscle taut as if he'd spring into a run at any moment. His eyes, piercing blue as ever, were glassy behind the sharp beaked mask, heavily dosed already but aware enough of his surroundings to do as was needed for the rites. When John lifted his arms up, effectively spreading the wings of the owl, the drumming stopped and everyone fell silent in the face of his otherworldly appearance.

 

“WINTER IS NIGH,” he said in a loud voice, booming over the crowd with the sense of authority that John rarely showed. “I bring my blessings for survival of the snow and ice to come, but only to those who have learned the lessons of the other seasons beforehand. I come with wisdom, strength, and perseverance to be gifted only to those who properly prepare.. and who are ready and willing to walk towards my embrace instead of continuing to fight.”

 

Dave got shivers again and stepped even closer, wanting to see the strange, distant look on John's face beneath the mask. The closer he got, the more he noticed the paint on his body, symbols of Prospit and the stories of old drawn on with impeccably sharp edges as if stenciled, all in something shimmery without a specific color. It was as if parts of his dark skin was coated in pearl dust. He moved so easily forward that a few people nearby took notice of him, the horns and then the hair and collar, but held tight by the symbol.

After all, couldn't knock the slave around and to the back of the gathering where he belonged when his owner was quite literally right in front of them.

 

“The stag shall lay down before my gaze, heavy from the heat and harvest, and rest beneath a shell of snow till the dawn of a new year. Death awaits you all if my warning is not heeded.. Who shall lay down the stag to the still of my winter ?” John asked. Two priests lobbed their bundled herbs into the nearest fires, sending heavy white smoke into the crowd, sending a few of the watchers into coughing fits and the others into a gentle sway.

Dave was acutely aware of hands on his body, lifting him roughly by an arm and then by his hips, jostling him up into view above everyone else.

“WE WILL!” shouted one of the men who held him up. Others spotted the horns and pale hair above the sea of humanity, then the collar. Free game. The heir's symbol wasn't in view to all at that angle, but it wouldn't have mattered even if it was for how suddenly energized everyone was. “WE will present the stag to submit to the owl!” they cheered.

 

John startled when he caught sight of the sudden commotion, and took a step back when he realized just who had started to scream and struggle. Dave. Dave was scared, Dave was fighting and biting and kicking like the rabid beast everyone thought Dersites to be, but he was still being steadily moved forwards towards the stage by many large hands and jeering Prospitians. He shouted as his shirt was ripped, exposing his flesh to the chill air as it came off, cuffs at his wrists being twisted and yanked against uncomfortably while they fought to get the sleeves off. Someone slapped hands against his chest and arms, leaving patterns of the same pearly material that doused John, though it didn't stand out in nearly the same way on someone so pale. When Dave got thrown unceremoniously onto the stage amid raucous shouts and jeers, he shone softly in the light and looked terribly ruffled, trying to crawl further away from the reaching hands and towards John's feet without even thinking.

John was safety. John was security. John was someone who wouldn't bring him harm. He froze when he reached the heir's feet, everything silent now as the crowd took in the scene before them. Their prince, their Owl, was staring down at the Stag in silence, eyes wide and unsure.

..What was he supposed to do? His thoughts weren't focused, but panic was clawing in his stomach for Dave, his head whipping up in a birdlike manner to scan the crowd for his brother. Jake had ripped his mask off in horror, but was too far back to do much without making a scene now that the worst had happened. Why was he in a mask? And of all masks, why THIS one? The Dersite's eyes were bright and terrified behind the eye holes of the mask he wore, and there was nothing John could do to comfort him without being questioned, perhaps even being punished. A slave was on offer, acting the part of the stag, with a big chunk of the kingdom at his back waiting excitedly for something to happen.

 

“I, ah...” John started uncertainly, glancing to the priests to get a hint. This was not the script. A pair swept closer to coax John into the throne to sit, edges of his winged cloak flapping over the arms as he leaned back to try settling, looking calm and regal as he could. He could see Jane trying to hop and peek at the stage from near the back, usually passing up being too close to the stage since it was one of the few political events she wasn't sorely needed front and center for beyond ensuring the best quality treats coming from the castle bearing their father's recipe. Jade was nowhere to be seen, though he wished he could see her elbowing through the crowd to come help him.

Wished any of his siblings were in a place to help him, to put a stop to this entire situation, and let none of this have caused a scene. Or to go back in time, slap whoever decided a horned mask was the best option for Dave, even if he did look every bit like an attractive wintery fawn beyond the distress in his eyes.

John's fingers clenched at the wooden edges of the throne when the same priests who'd urged him down went towards Dave, a third following with the bowl of heavy smoke. The wisps curled down over the edges, trailed upwards again when they hit the ground, clung to the front of Dave's body as the bowl was pushed forwards beneath his face fast enough that the blonde started to cough heavily and shake his head to get it away from the source.

 

“Eugh, -no-!” Dave shouted, starting to struggle anew when an arm each was snagged by robed figures, holding him in place to get another deep breath of the burning herbs before frogmarching him closer to the throne as well.

“Do not fight,” they urged, voices stern but somewhat soothing, quiet. Coaxing. Urging. “Do not resist.. The Gods decreed your participating today. There are no accidents. You are the Stag to the princes' Owl, and you must fulfill our ritual to ensure the survival of our kinsmen through to the new year.” One priest raised a hand to Dave's collar, hooked a finger into it and yanked hard to make him dip his head. “Follow our instructions, Dersite.. you're in no position to refuse us. Subservience should already be built into your blood by now.”

“Does he really need to do this?” John asked, hushed but concerned. “We don't do these rituals anymore, those are the old ways. We haven't used the old ways in so long, surely we can just carry on as before with the symbolic pieces? I mean. He's a Dersite, surely that doesn't count,” John added as a last ditch effort with a rude tone, though his eyes couldn't hide their worry.

“Dersites submitting to Prospit would make for the strongest admission in this war, sire. Please. Carry on your script. Dersite?” one asked, nudging Dave to make him stand straighter. “...Be ready to agree and follow orders. This is something you're good at already, right?”

“..Yes, sir,” he said, realizing there was no way out, mind growing foggy and scrambling to remember what all John had told him about the festivities and the rites he was performing. Everything was going in slow motion, warm and foggy, and it was so hard to think. Voices in the crowd were growing more restless, jeering, shouting, calling for the Stag to accept defeat or to lay at their hands instead. Other voices, more swayed by smoke and drink, were calling out what they'd do with the Dersite in the Owl's stead, if he was not a suitable Stag. None of it was easy to ignore, and most set John's blood to boiling, even if he knew there was nothing he could do.

 

“The blessings of the Owl will be twofold this day!” the masked figures said as they released Dave entirely and turned around to face the crowd, urging them quiet. The person with the bowl left to stand guard at the edge of the stage once more, letting the others continue to call out. “The Stag shall submit to the will of the Owl, body and spirit, in a way that's not been seen in many many moons. Surely the Gods have smiled upon us all this day. The Stag falls to the Owl the same as the crown of Derse will soon fall to the golden sun of Prospit, with a true Dersite enacting this for us today. Pray hard and long, and may your preparations have been enough for the fingers of frost: this year is sure to have a spectacular ending for those among you who are ready.”

 

John was silent for a moment, before his expression twisted anxiously and he took a heavy breath. This was going to be something he'd be trying to make up for likely for the rest of his life, for there was no way out for them at this point.

 

“Stag, symbol of the heavy growth and harvest, do you submit to me?” he said clearly, staring at the spaces behind the horned mask. When Dave didn't respond immediately or move, he gestured downward with his eyes, watching as Dave caught the hint and knelt down. “Speak,” he added, “that I may know your acceptance of fate.”

“I do,” Dave croaked out, throat tight from coughing and fear and, once he realized what needed done, embarrassment. Slowly, he reached forwards and opened the front of John's pants, leaning to cover him as he was drawn out. Drums started to beat somewhere in the distance, thudding in his ears.. or was it his heartbeat? The smoke was starting to go to his head, colors dancing at the edges of his vision even as John remained solid and secure in front of him. This was humiliating, yet he was kind of glad that the herbs had kicked in as they did. Nobody else mattered, nobody else existed. If the world wanted to watch him suck dick, then they'd managed to accomplish it in spades as he lowered his face into his lover's lap with a prayer in the back of his heart.

 

Playing along meant safety for both of then, meant less suspicion and more blending in because it was such a huge deal now. This was something he'd have gladly done in private, would have enjoyed it even, but in public this was something different. Symbolically, surely, this was another blow against his home country. If only his family knew what he was doing now, on his knees in front of a huge crowd, enemy prince touching the back of his tongue and throat.

 

The tempo of the drums was picking up, breaking the illusion of it being his own heartbeat, but replacing it with something more sturdy. Dave was fairly sure he was forgetting to breathe with how hard his head was swimming, how distant everything felt, how.. strange everything felt. Were they still on a stage? He hazarded a glance upwards, catching John's staring eyes focusing only on him, cheeks beneath the edges of his mask burning red, and the space behind his head shaking like heatwaves. Colors were washing at the edges of his vision, too bright, too dark. He could feel the colors on his skin, and from the way John looked at him as if he were the only thing in the world, his lover felt it too. A hand brushed his hair back, smoothed it down, soothed him. Comforted him.

The drums went back to sounding and feeling like his heartbeat the longer he moved, and the intense smell of the smoke was a mere afterthought now. ..How long had he been up here? A minute? An hour? Mere seconds? How long had John been petting at his hair, and how long had it taken for his lover to gently reach down below his arms and lift him up onto his lap instead of having him remain down on his knees, kissing him openly, deeply, tangling fingers in his pale hair hard enough to scratch his scalp.

Were they alone again? Was this their room? Safety? Why else would John be kissing him but safety? Dave crooned for him and tipped his head back, letting John kiss deep as he wanted, drinking in his breath till Dave was certain his heart was going to explode in his rib cage. It was hard to tell where anything began or ended, they'd gone all soft at the edges and started to meld together. When he felt John's hand fishing in his pants, pulling out his length, kneading at him before lining up his own cock, everything definitely had to be back to normal. The fear from earlier washed away with the ebb of the drug and settled firmly into this new throbbing heat.

 

He moved on John's lap eagerly, clung to him, kissed at his lips and tangled his fingers in his thick hair, yanking at it sharply when he felt the pangs of arousal in his abdomen run stronger, and again when he noticed the swirling heatwaves around John's head change color, change shape. Dave was aware they were moving, they were changing position, he felt pressure against his back and something cold against the exposed flesh of his arms and chest. Chilly liquid spilled down his back and shoulders, racing along fevered skin slicked with the beginnings of sweat in icy fingers and settling near his hips and lower back.

John cried out over him in arousal, in pain, in something that didn't really even make sense anymore in the face of what Dave could only briefly recognize as his own orgasm hitting. He flushed too hot and too cold at the same time, muscles taught.. then floating. The ground was gone and all tethers were cut, all that remained was a strange scent clinging in the back of his nose, ragged breaths in where Dave was pretty sure was still his chest, and the burning heat of what he knew instinctively to be his lover's body above him. He tipped his head and felt, blind, till he could finally feel John's lips over his once more.

 

Fatigue swept him away then, though Dave wouldn't be able to tell anyone if he had been dreaming nor when he would guess he'd fallen asleep to begin with. The time spent between going to his knees in front of the ceremonial throne and waking up was flashes and fog, vague recollections that felt more like a wonderfully erotic dream. Dave cracked his eyes open to try orienting himself again, and saw the previously clear blue sky was tinged with darkness now. Torches and fire flickered their bright orange and yellow glows up into the darkness, sending loose sparks like fireflies up. The sound of drums was back, though it was accompanied by strings and flute, was softer, playful. He could hear the thrum of people celebrating nearby, but nowhere quite near where he was right then. Where he and John were, he corrected mentally, when he noticed that the prince was curled up with his arms tightly around his middle as if cuddling a precious stuffed toy.

They were still up on the stage, but not in the throne, no. A blanket of some kind was tossed over them, with John's owl cloak spread over top of that as well. The horns were missing from his head, but the cord attaching them remained loosely connected to his chin and throat above his collar where it had slipped around. ..Had they fallen off and someone replaced them?

 

“Oh thank the sun, you're starting to wake up,” came a feminine voice, drawing Dave's foggy attention over till he spotted the icy blue eyes of Jane behind a simple half face mask. Her cheeks were flush and she looked tired, but overall seemed calm, happy. She smelled like fresh cookies and roasted meats, and the strong scent of wine rose up from a spill at the edge of her dress. “We were getting worried that you'd get sick after all that, I don't know if there's such things in Derse or not.”

 

John made a soft sound behind him and squeezed tighter with his arms, drawing him further down beneath the covering protectively before so much as opening his eyes.

 

“Five more minutes..”

“John, get up this instant and come get a bite to eat. Both of you, up and come eat while you can. You've been out for hours and you KNOW how I feel about people missing meals, much less missing meals after. ...After something like that.”

“Something like..?” Dave asked groggily, trying to sit upright once John released him, but finding all his balance wrecked. He felt chilled to the air, having been so warm beforehand, and Jane stepped back when he got himself more into view.

“Mind your feet, the offerings are really piled up. ..Let me move them,” she said quietly, crouching to shuffle things away from the sides of the raised surface they were on. “I'm amazed neither of you broke anything. More, I'm amazed they let that happen at ALL, this hasn't been our way for quite some time! We've moved on to better ways of our ceremonies!”

 

John sat up then as well, mask still on but askew and being ripped off almost the remainder of the way by his grasping hands before he could scratch at his hair and mess it up.

 

“Eugh, I hate waking up from that, hate it hate it hate it,” he moaned, staying in place and sulking as Dave steadied himself and leaned over the edge to get an idea of what was going on. The propped up space was the altar he'd spotted before, a firm stone slab atop the roughened wood decorated with trailing plants and moss from the forests it came from, surrounded by offerings and a few candles that had melted down and blown off. His mind tried to race, ached, then stopped before he could piece everything together, choosing to watch instead as Jane continued to move the burnt out candles, the small piles of cakes and cookies, what looked like flowers and woven leaf crowns and fine cloth. When there was a clear enough spot for Dave to stand up, Jane reached her hand out to offer him balance, coaxing him to his feet, waiting till he tucked himself away and closed his pants properly.

“I'm unsure how long you're going to be able to walk around as you are, but.. all things considered, I believe you should be okay for now. Just don't catch a chill,” she warned.

“What happened to my shirt?”

“Ripped off,” she reminded him. “And now you're all painted up and it's rather unsavory looking, try not to rub against anyone's outfits unless they're already a mess as well. I'd no idea you were still going to be this confused.. John? Are you feeling clearer, at least?”

“Clear as a ball of mud,” he said, sounded plenty hung over and just as frustrated with small movements. Tucking himself away and trying to get the cloak properly around his shoulders again was annoying, yet he found it in him to reach up and adjust Dave's horns onto his body again. His fingers came away sticky and red from what the lack of a metallic scent said was paint, and John idly wiped them on his own body to clean them after realizing he was already basically coated in a thin layer of the paint as well in streaks and patches from Dave's body rolling and rubbing against his own.

 

“How much do you even remember then,” Jane said. “I'd like to know how much of Jade avoiding you to expect.”

“...Why would Jade avoid me?” John asked, frowning. “I didn't ask for that to happen, I didn't know they'd throw him on stage.”

“And?” Jane probed.

“And.. …” The heir trailed off as solidly remembered thoughts left him and the ashy patches of burnt and burning memory caught up to his present position. Absolute holes. He vaguely remembered things, but given how dreamlike everything had felt.. “....How far.”

“Far enough to give everyone in the crowd a thrill, Jade a case of sour stomach, and me a raging headache. It wasn't so terrible till you were both swept to the altar, not much was visible then,” she said. Dave looked green in the face, heart starting to hammer as he honed in on the flickers of thoughts and memories he could recall, realizing they were actually real and not some erotic dream he'd woken from after a good nap by his lover. “Jake's off sulking for fear of you coming for his blood for letting Dave get grabbed by the crowd, he may be a bit drunk by now, I'd not bother heckling him at this point. It'd be a wasted effort.”

“The, uh. ..The ceremony. The thing. It's done now, though, right?” Dave asked. “He's done? I'm done? They don't want anything else?”

 

Jane's heart broke seeing how tense Dave was, how disoriented still. He'd been looking so healthy, happy lately, and now this set him back such a hit.

 

“No, I believe that's all they'd want. It should be more than enough to sate everyone's expectations of the old meets the current and new,” Jane promised, waiting till John was fully upright and aware once again before letting Dave reach and hold onto his side for balance instead. She seemed much calmer once her brother rested his hand at Dave's waist and the Dersite stepped closer to him, shielding each other in their own ways. “John, you did your lines very well, I heard everyone saying that this was the greatest Owl they'd ever seen before, that they could feel its spirit radiating off of you so strongly. They're attributing it in part to the Stag being there, but. Still. I'm very proud of you for doing your part well, and I'm proud of both of you for not going completely wild.”

“I don't remember,” Dave said, frowning at her. “I mean. I remember, just. .. I wasn't in control, it felt like. It was like we were-”

“In private,” John finished, leaning down to shoosh Dave gently, needing him to be quieter. Even if they'd fooled around on stage, it didn't matter; fulfilling an act for a ritual was far different from fooling around in the royal quarters, or even worse loving the man in the slightest as more than an object. Word getting out before the silence of Winter would be detrimental if not dangerous once the rumor mill got going. Jane didn't react in the slightest beyond a knowing smile tugging the corner of her lips.

“Yes,” Dave said, dropping quieter before glancing at Jane, a bit surprised that she wasn't more upset by all this. She seemed tired and worried around the eyes now, but happier that they were upright. Someone from offstage noticed they were awake and upright and cheered, saying something in Prospitian fast enough that Dave couldn't translate it properly and didn't bother to ask what he'd missed. It sounded positive, and John didn't look annoyed.

 

Good sign, right?

 

“Now,” Jane said. “You two are awake, things are.. well. Calmer. The celebrations are still ongoing and some of the revelers are dropping like flies, but there's still plenty of food and drink to be had before you can call it a night and disappear to your room to wash up and rest. John? If Dave gets cold, take him to a bonfire and warm him back up, or seek out Jake. Even tipsy, he should be able to help find some kind of a cloak for our small fallen Stag.”

John tugged Dave a little bit closer to his side, half beneath the edge of the cloak, and eyed the edge of the stage that they could exit from down into the throng of distracted party goers.

“Right. Dave, let's go get a bite to eat and find somewhere quiet to settle till we can leave,” John offered. “Unless you'd rather we go early and let everyone else cope with the loss in their own damned way while we get free?” he added on, wanting to give Dave the options and let him choose.

 

Dave rubbed his abdomen in thought. So far, this night had been magical, terrifying, arousing, then worrying all in fast forward. The worst was over though, at last, and all that was left was, “I want to get some more of the food I didn't get to try. I also want to rub paint on anyone who makes any comments while we're walking around while I can blame it on 'the spirit of the Stag overtaking me'.”

 

John grinned, eyes bright through the holes of his mask.

“Sounds like an excellent plan to me. Let's try to make the best of the rest of this night while we can salvage any of it.”

 


	10. Chilled Tomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the whirlwind of the festival behind them and the long stretch of winter laying out in front, John and Dave try to fall into the new rhythm of the season together. While winter begins to rage outside the castle, there are plenty of things to do within, especially once the library gets involved. How much more is there to Prospit than meets the eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/160090949002/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-10-chilled-tomes

     The lingering smokes from the fires, the drink, the food, and the intense amount of merrymakers had rendered the general feeling of the crowd more than a little distracted by the time the duo was up to wandering further from the stage. John and Dave had been able to walk among the merrymakers fairly freely, dabbing paint and snagging foods they were interested in as they passed, nobody bothering to stop them or focus too closely. They had done their job, the gods had touched them, and that power still flowed through their veins. Who would want to tempt fate, and what could even be gained by heckling or troubling the quiet duo? Let alone why would they heckle a prince and his possession?

     Though John had come across his family, it really wasn't the best time to talk even if there were things to say. This was not a time for serious things anymore. This was the time for making the most of the last of the warmth, for drinking, for eating, for becoming ready to face the coming cold of Winter another time. It was also, at least from Dave's mostly attentive perception, a time for the common people to flirt and try to get in one another's pants in whichever darkened corners they could find. He'd spotted no fewer than a dozen clusters of people in some form of debauchery, half clothed and flush faced in the moment.

     They remained out in the open air till they'd eaten themselves full, Dave delighting in richly roasted meats and baked goods ranging from savory to sweet, and John enjoying the rare opportunity to feed Dave such varied tidbits by hand. Those who were sober enough to care stopped caring when they spotted the collar on Dave's neck, and assumed he was being treated like some glorified pet instead of a lover, hiding perfectly in the open. They drank a few glasses of sweet, warmed wine heavy with spices, and eventually gave in to fatigue enough to go indoors. The season would end without them now, and neither cared any longer.

     Expecting their prince to return and need a bath after his labors, a hot steaming tub lay in wait for John with soft cloth to towel dry with off to the side. Dave, he supposed, was likely meant to go to the servants baths or deal with being messy, or stick around and help John himself get washed. None of those were going to happen under his watch of course, but that bit of extra privacy that came with being alone at last together in a closed room was not only desired but deeply important.

     “Dave. Mind locking the door?” John asked, already working on removing clothes as he walked, pleased to hear the soft, telltale jingle as Dave followed the request and then trotted back to join his side. He stopped removing his own clothes in favor of turning to remove the clinging remnants of the festival from his small lover who was already expecting the sweet treatment, skinny arms lifted in the air welcomingly, shameless when he was left fully bare. The steam from the tub was keeping the air warm enough for John to feel comfortable when Dave quickly removed the last scrap of coverage from him as well. It was helpful, but nowhere enough to keep away the pervasive chill that made the hairs on his neck and arms and legs rise up as if possessed.

     No. Winter was the season for bathing with the tub right up by a nice stoked fire and still complaining that it was like the icy hand of misery upon him the second he left the immediate range of heat sources. Or, now, winter was finally a viable excuse to have Dave climb him like a particularly enthusiastic tree. Why waste all that wonderful extra body heat he put off just to the air on his own?

     “Do you want in first?” Dave asked, looking from John to the tub and back. “Or should I climb in first? I think I'd prefer the former, you can brace me if it's too hot then.”

     “Many times as I hold you, I keep forgetting you're so sensitive to some things,” John said, giving himself an itch on the thigh before he moved to climb in the tub, forcing the water to rise around his body till it enveloped him perfectly as a welcoming second skin. Even he winced slightly at the shock of heat before sinking down and coming to a halt, long legs stretching out and then bending ever so slightly once his feet planted at the end. Only once he'd settled did he hold his arms up in offer for Dave.

     “How bad is it?”

     “Pretty intense, but if you're on me it shouldn't be too bad. I'll try to keep at least your front a bit cooler.”

     “My front, hmm? That eager to be chest to chest again?” Dave asked, rounding the edge of the tub before starting to climb in and hurriedly try to press flat against John's torso with a grimace. “Is this a tub or a soup pot?!”

     “Both,” John groaned, holding Dave tight about the waist before letting his hands go lower to teasingly honk his ass cheeks, then go even lower to clasp against the backs of his thighs to keep him pressed close and secure. “Isn't it wonderful? Arch like a grumpy cat and your ass'll be plenty chilled as well, if you want.”

     “It's so warm.. It's like the deeper pools at home, the ones with dark water. Will you be able to lift me out if I get wobbly at the edges?” Dave asked, only half teasing.

     “...Dave, I could lift you over my head with one arm if I wanted to, I can keep you out of the water like a soggy dove if you'd like me to if you need to cool down.”

     “Well when you put it like THAT,” he chuckled, “how am I to ever say anything but yes?”

     “I do like when you say yes,” John admitted, kissing the side of Dave's head, then the side of his ear tenderly. “Then again, I'm quite easy to please, contrary to what those of the court would have you believe.”

     “I did come here with the expectation of you being a gigantic brat,” Dave said with a soft hum, adjusting the longer he remained still, starting to feel floaty at the edges once more. “..I don't think I'd have believed I'd be here right now, if anyone had told me when I was younger. Let alone everything that's happened before this moment.”

     “..Would you want to be here? I mean, given the choice.”

     “I'd rather be home, or at least be free to go back and forth between. Prospitian weather is not pleasant for me, nor is your bright sky. In an ideal world, John, I'd take YOU to MY home,” he said. He'd said it before, a dozen different ways a dozen different times, and while the idea of traveling was thrilling, the statement brought out a fairly complicated problem.

     John was an heir to the throne, he couldn't just pick up and travel to the country his people had been at war with for so long, and nor could he reasonably expect to be welcomed with open arms when he'd kept Dave away from his family for so long. He reached an idle hand up to stroke the back of Dave's neck, slipping his fingertips beneath the collars edge to soothe the skin there and spread some of the water around.

     He wanted to keep Dave happy, safe, and secure and away from those who would do him harm. He also, however, wanted to keep him all to himself. It was a terrible, greedy ghost of avarice that gripped his heart when John realized that he was in a position to make his desire reality. Surely he could keep Dave happy and safe at his side just as easily as anywhere else, right? Pamper him, give him more freedom as he aged and gained more power within the court. Everyone would get used to his presence, and they wouldn't question John's choices in how he handled Dave. He'd put off marriage, be the pickiest man alive and say nobody was good enough for him, put up with being labeled a brat.

     He'd never be able to marry Dave, but surely there was some way to give him a symbol. Maybe a different col-

     John's stomach plummeted and his blood ran chill as ice as he realized the direction his thoughts had so happily been trailing along, swapping out Dave's collar not for fine jewelry and trinkets and the kiss of fresh air but for another fancier collar. As if that would literally make any difference, or make him any different or better than the men who had dragged him to the castle, or who had kidnapped him. Those thought were just as bad as the people who'd hurt him, the people who'd broken him.

     No, it was worse. Because unlike any of those other people, faceless in the mist of memory.. he knew Dave. He loved Dave, even. Wanted to give him the world, yet here he was saying sweet words and petting him with one hand, and even briefly considering swapping out his collar with a more ornate one like that would mean literally anything. Remove one slap in the face and punch him in the chest twice more for good measure.

     “..John? You alright? You look kinda sick,” Dave said, and it thankfully drew him back out from himself and to the world again. Still plenty hot water, a good pressure on his chest, Dave's soft skin against his fingertips and those piercing red eyes watching him lazily as the steam drew out most of the body paint and marks from earlier so it would be far easier to scrub off.

     “Oh. Yeah, sorry, I'm alright. I guess I'm still just.. not quite right. From earlier I mean,” he stammered, but offered a grin to dispel the worry that crossed Dave's face.

“Ahh.. yeah. Heh. Me too, things are still a bit floaty, or not going the right speeds at all. How long does this feeling hang around? You're more experienced with all of that smoke than myself. It's not permanent is it?” Dave asked, sounding a bit concerned by then.

     “No, no, it's not permanent. The worst is already over, but there'll probably be some lingering effects through tomorrow. Lucky for us,” John said as he adjusted his grip on Dave's body, hands slipping and sliding along his pale back and ribs down to his hips, “there's not a single important thing to do tomorrow that I know of.”

     “None? It's just the ceremony and revelry, then.. nothing?”

     “Mhmm. We welcomed winter and hoped we'd survive, and partied in case we don't. We don't receive many dignitaries or ambassadors during winter, and we don't hold any big celebrations save for some birthdays mid-season and the halfway of the season.. and even that's more of a quiet personal celebration than anything else, because you're only half way through with more to come. No huge fancy meals, but there is sweets and a special dinner. It's quite nice actually, the entire family gets together and relaxes for a day and night.”

     “So I'll be around everyone else too? Or would I have to stay somewhere else or go with the servants?” Dave asked, and again John felt that bitter flavor on the back of his tongue rise to life with some bile. He could let their situation slip his mind briefly, but of course Dave was hyper-aware of it at all times. Risky moves put him at risk.

     “I think you'll be with me, and with everyone else,” John promised, hands lowering to toy with Dave's thighs before going back upwards along his ribs and shoulders. “They all like you, Dave, they want you to be well and everyone not my family knows that you're mine and my family is just as possessive.”

     “If your father were here, would I still be allowed to be with everyone?” he asked, tone a little flatter as the fielded the rougher territory.

     “.. I'm not sure,” John said with a sigh. “If you were, he'd want you to be doing servant's work and tending to everyone without relaxing, or I'd be getting yelled at for demanding you keep my lap warm instead of work.”

     “Keeping your lap warm. Is that my new job for the winter, John? You mentioned being sensitive to the cold, it would make sense if I was meant to keep ALL of you warm.”

     “Oh, yes. Definitely your new job, and the reason I'll give for having you in my arms at all times beneath my clock till Spring. I can't be expected to make frigid dashes to the library without you on hand, right?”

     “Kanaya as well,” Dave said. “We'd still be going to visit Kanaya too. I'm sure she'd be up to the task of keeping you in plenty of layers for times I peel away from your side to gather the food and do the other odds and ends I handle. Maybe we can even go outside and enjoy the snow.”

     John looked miserable at the idea of being sent out to the snow even for a promise of fun, but considering Dave enjoyed that weather so much.. maybe a little bit would be safe.

     “Mn. Yes, I suppose so. Perhaps some snowball fights, build some icy walls. Come back inside before I lose my feet and fingers,” John said as if considering the options.

     “Don't be so grim,” Dave said as he finally pushed at John's chest to sit upright on his lap, coping with the hot water but needing to wipe off all the paint and mess and sweat from earlier. “We'll go through this season with flying colors, I guarantee you'll see spring in a whole new light. You just need someone with ice in their veins to show you the best parts of it.”

     “I hope you're right, Dave. I really hope you're right.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

     As weeks passed, the outward reaching grandeur of the castle seemed to grind to a halt. The inner workings of the kitchens, the cleaning servants, the library and the day to day meetings that kept the capital running were still puttering along, but everything else seemed as slow as the steadily growing icicles outside the windows.

     John was taking to the cold weather like his family, burrowed in at least two layers at all times and spending his time by the fire reading as much as he could to pass his time when not required to be making appearances with his family. Dave was usually on his lap, across his legs, or cuddled up against his side in some other position to read beside him. His own books were shorter, smaller. Children's books still. Progress had definitely been made however, and Dave was beginning to understand more and more written word, and slowly starting to be able to get lost in the world of stories from an entirely different land.

     Some of the plots were familiar, similar to stories he knew from his childhood, and it was comforting to know that even now he could disappear into the world of a story if he wanted to. The mornings were chill and invigorating once he could peel himself out of the warmth of John's arms and escape the bedding to wander the room and dress himself. Dave didn't mind doing the morning tasks in the cold, found it easier to do even. The warmth John required was stifling sometimes, but at least there was always the cooler air near the windows and in the halls to soothe his overheated skin and let Dave catch his breath.

     He was often the only person roaming the halls when it came to things like going for snacks or to collect tea, and the few people he had to interact with tried their best to ignore him. Everyone knew about what had happened on the stage while he was half hidden behind the mask of a horned spirit he did not know even if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes, and that mark combined with his previous snidely given label of 'The Heir's Whore' was a heavy burden to bear even now. The kitchen staff's attitude changed depending on who was working at the time, or if Jane was down there baking and keeping herself warm and busy to pass the time. When the princess was there, a delight awaited him, and no shortage of fresh samples hot from the ovens. When the regular servants were all that surrounded him.. animosity.

     Shoving became common place once more, attempts to trip him or even knock the tray from his hands. A few times, some dangerous near falls down stairs. Today, he'd gotten off lucky and made it to the kitchen and back with only mild heckling, feeling much more alert and alive than he had in a while. The weather outside had turned from heavy snowfall to full on whiteout since last night, breakfast for today looked heavenly, and John had promised a visit to the library that would actually take most of the morning and early afternoon so they could load up on books and see what was recommended for better ways to help Dave learn to read and write.

     John, for all his boasting and bullshitting, was very aware that even if his heart was in the right place, he was no educator.

     Carefully shifting the tray to balance against his left hip, Dave opened John's door and closed it behind himself. The lock was turned without a second thought, a habit that hopefully would save them problems in the future and ward off anything similar to the sudden intrusion from the guards when Dave first came to stay in these quarters. He adjusted his grip on the tray once more and set it on the side table before crawling up onto the wide mattress and perching atop the buried mound of his lover like a lurking cat.

     “John. ...John, the fire's already stoked. John, get up. John. Breakfast. John. John. John, I could keep this up all day, you said we'd do things today, you have to get up to do any of these things,” he said, voice going from a soft murmur to a singsong tone as he began to rub at the human shaped lump beneath the blanket.

     “Mhh.”

     “John. The tea is getting cold, and the food's getting cold. If you don't get up, I might get cold too,” he said.

     “You don't get cold, Dave, you're part ice tendril,” came a muffled reply, but the lump did finally shift, trying to roll beneath the Dersite's thighs so John could reach up properly and snag him around the hips to return to the hiding space beneath the blankets despite the vocal complaints.

     “Hey! Whoa, hey, no, come on John I just got back! No more sleeping, get up already before I start biting you,” Dave complained, squirming and forcing the blankets down to their waists to avoid falling into the same trap of sleeping once more in the all encompassing warmth. “John. John!”

     “Augh, even after being out in the cold for so long you're still plenty warm. Teach me your secrets, Dave, teach me your secrets,” John groaned like a haunted man, head lowered to nuzzle into the soft tufts of blonde that covered Dave's head.

     “The secret's not being a lump and moving, and being from a place much colder than here, now come on and get up! You promised we were going to the library, I don't want to wind up going in the afternoon instead of early, we'd have the place to ourselves if we go now. Everyone who's awake and moving around doesn't want to be, and I'm sure the library itself is plenty comfortable.”

     “If Karkat has a heart it is. He cherishes those books like children, it's hard to tell what goes through his head when it comes to those things. Probably be just barely warm enough to breathe and a breath away from shouting if you try to stoke the fire any higher,” John grumbled, but eventually let Dave loose after kissing one of his wrists, trying to sit upright to clear his own head better.

     How damned hard had he slept last night? Winter was for hibernating like bears, suddenly living with someone active as a rabbit was difficult to wrap his head around, but.. at least he brought good tidings of breakfast that perfumed the air with richness. John gave up his complaints and started to eat at last, spreading butter and jam on a few thick biscuits and poking at eggs and thinly sliced pieces of smoked beef once the tray was scooted onto the bed. Dave cuddled back up against John's side and copied him, though he added more sweet jam and spend more time savoring each bite. When he'd drained some tea from his own cup and John didn't look close to keeling over again, Dave took the opportunity to go grab John's clothes, as well as taking up his lover's cloak and slippers.

     He may be exasperated by John's fragility to the elements, but it didn't mean he'd be a dick about it. Keep him warm, keep him comfortable, use the weather as an excuse to be cuddled close at every opportunity he could get. It was incentive to keep John moving through the day, keep him away from his urge to nap. Hard to believe that just a few weeks ago, Dave had still believed John was being overly dramatic instead of.. well. This.

     “So.. library. Right. Right.. I need to warn you a bit, Dave,” John said as he licked his fingertips clean of butter traces and went for his fork again. “Karkat's very defensive of the books, and I need to make sure you don't accidentally do something that'll have him kicking us out.”

     “..Wait. US? As in me getting removed AND you getting removed? You? The heir?” Dave asked, mouth half full of thick biscuit and looking stunned. “What would you be capable of doing to be kicked out of anywhere?”

     “Breathe wrong,” John said. “..No, seriously, it can get pretty intense sometimes. I know that if I put up enough of a stink, I'd be allowed to remain wherever I pleased unless my father or my older siblings were the ones demanding I leave, but it's not really somewhere I want to stand and be yelled at,” he admitted.

     “Okay. Teach me the ways to avoid upsetting this guy, and then get your ever widening bottom dressed so we can go fondle the books inappropriately.”

     John snorted and looked upwards to swallow his drink safely and not splutter it everywhere.

     “I'll get there in a second, lessons first. Let's see. First off, don't lean on the books. Don't dog ear the pages. Don't mark them, don't lick your fingertips to turn the page. Don't drop the books, don't yank them by the spines, don't eat or drink near them, don't force them open too wide.. What else.. Oh. Oh, right. Whatever you do, don't touch anything on the special shelves bare handed or without him getting them out for you first, the books and scrolls there are very old and very delicate. I'm not sure how he's going to react to a Dersite wandering around touching everything, but.. I'm fairly sure THAT at least won't be an issue. ..Lending them to you might be, but reading where he can see you should be fine, and I'll just grab whatever you want me to anyway.”

     “He's Alternian like Kanaya, right?” Dave asked, remembering her mention the man before. “I wanted to see Kanaya as well at some point, but I'm sure I can just go alone if you wind up too chilled. Library is more important right now, I want more books to toy with.”

     “Mhmm. He's Alternian, but I'm not certain if he was born there or not. His father traveled extensively with his family, it shows in his accent. He can read at least four languages too, it'd be considerably more amazing if he wasn't such a canker sore to deal with sometimes.”

     “What in the world did he DO to make you so sour about him? I've heard that he's brilliant but an asshole at least a dozen times, half of which within the last five minutes!” Dave said, finishing up his food and slowly scooting out of bed again to start coaxing John along with renewed vigor as he approached the clearing of his own plate.

     “When I was younger, I messed up a book badly. Namely, I borrowed an older book without his knowledge by snatching it off the shelf because I was curious, and spilled juice all over it. So not only was he having a conniption over a missing tome, but when he got it back it was mostly destroyed. He watches me like a hawk now, like I'm some toddler, and will literally never let me live this down. It's absolutely ridiculous, it's been years now.”

     John shook his head and gingerly peeled himself out of bed, shucking his bedclothes to put on the warmer outfit for the day, tucking his feet into his slippers and tying his cloak into place. His hair was a wild mess, but considering it usually took great effort to comb it halfway into place, he wasn't vexed. Dave looked brushed and polished and was a delight to look at, which was far more entertaining to John on a day like this. A beautiful distraction.

     “Alright. Let's get this underway then. Would you mind grabbing the books we've been dealing with so far? We'll start you on something a bit more advanced, maybe see if I can get him to lend out some of the books from Derse he's got squirreled away in the shelves. Give you a taste of home when you're sick of learning our flowery prose and trying to decipher the rampant allegory.”

     “FINALLY, the holidays have come early,” Dave groaned.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

     “You can't be serious. You're teaching him how to read?” Karkat said from behind the table he'd been camped out at for the last ten hours, pen hovering over the inkwell and thick brows lifted in disbelief. He'd been told about Dave being given permission to speak a bit more freely, though requested it and everything that happened in here to be kept private. It wasn't hard given that the grand library space was empty aside from the sour looking Alternian before them. “Next you'll be teaching him to write as well.”

     “Actually now that you mention it, he's been doing fairly well with the basics, but he can't quite manage the last half of the Alphabet,” John supplied, lips curling in amusement.

     Things were going about as well as he'd expected they would. The books, far past the general time John had promised they'd be returned, were immediately inspected as if the pristine covers were hiding hidden bloody wounds and bandaged by the sturdy, broad man with the sharp gaze of rusty eyes and the dark tangle of hair. Dave could pick some some similarities between this fellow and Kanaya, sharp edges to his features here and there, crests of high cheekbones making his gaze look more severe. ..No, it wasn't the cheekbones, it was literally just the way his face rested, creased into what he was pretty sure would be a permanent frown if he remained that tense.

     It wasn't permanent at least. The sharp lines and scowl fell away when Karkat heaved a long suffering sigh and shook his head.

     “You teaching anyone anything is a terrifying thing to consider. What is he capable of reading so far, I'll help find something decent for him to work with as a next step. ..Ah. These books, right?” he said, gesturing to the stack he'd hurriedly flipped through to check for damages. “That's actually pretty high level for a beginner. Did you get much of an education in Derse?” Karkat asked, realizing he'd been talking around and over Dave instead of directly to him till now.

     “About as good as Master's, I assume. I had a lot of time spent with tutors when I didn't get caught trying to skip my lessons,” Dave said.

     “That'd do it, then. If anyone asks, you didn't get any assistance from me and if you say I did I'll deny it. But I know some things that would help you. ..Some old things,” he said. “I've got some teaching volumes from when Derse and Prospit were trying to establish a permanent treaty. It's for Prospitian's learning Dersian, but.. pair it with some young-ish books and it should be good. You can use it too, I suppose,” Karkat said to John, glancing him up and down.

     “Dersian? I thought it was Dersite,” John said, sounding a bit confused as he looked to Dave. He got a shrug in response to his unasked question. Why hadn't he been corrected in all this time?

     “Translation error that nobody cared enough to correct outside of Derse, and a matter of preference in the country. Dersite's use the same word in a differently pronounced way that doesn't translate that well, but the proper term for the language of Derse is Dersian,” Karkat said. “You can use either one, really.. but that's the proper word for it if you want to be formal. Honestly, I just think it sounds better.”

     “You really do know languages,” Dave said, slipping down into his mother tongue with only a bit of difficulty. He knew the words as well as as his own heart, but after so long of speaking, of thinking, in another language it felt strange on his tongue. John bit at his own lip as he watched, catching the sounds and a few words but not much else for the meaning of the sentence. His ear just wasn't trained for it yet.

     “Why is that so strange?” Karkat asked, sliding over from Prospitian to Dersian without any pause. “It's only proper to know the languages that lurk in the books I tend, it would be worthless to keep the texts and not be able to read or translate them for preservation.” Without missing a meat, he switched to Skaian. “Everyone keeps acting like it's so confusing, but it's stupid. All the languages have the same damned roots, similar words.”

     “I. ...I think I caught a few words of that last one?” John said hesitantly. “That was Skaian, right?”

     “Yes. If it was Alternaian you likely wouldn't have caught a single word. There's a lot of links between the three languages, it would have probably shifted to become even more overlapped if the bond had been established,” Karkat said as he got up and gestured for John and Dave to follow him along the shelves, wanting to find the books for the Dersite while his mind was running. Some children's books, the language book he'd mentioned, maybe some books from Derse if he felt like it.. Dave didn't seem the destructive type, to look at him, and Karkat prayed his instinct was accurate. Dave was surprised to see that Karkat was nearly the same height as John, but much broader built in the chest and hip.

     “A lot of things would have been different if Prospit hadn't murdered our princess,” Dave snorted. What good was it to dwell on such vast 'What If' thoughts when so many years of war had already been on the table and so many good people buried to keep their borders safe?

     “Excuse me?” John said, brows lifted. “We never murdered anyone, -you- did. Our prince left and we never got word on a marriage, we got an attack from Derse. It was all a plot to get an excuse to start a war with us, and deprive us of an heir.” This was basic education of a long known and told story, what rock had Dave grown up under aside from the one that made his home city? “I know that your kingdom is big on propaganda, Dave, but really now.”

     “Why would we murder your prince? He never came to our capital, our princess went to the border to meet him and accompany him back home and we never got her back. He carriage was found destroyed and there was no sign of her or her guards anywhere, we couldn't track her,” Dave said, sounding agitated. “We were starting to work with the glow worms in different ways and made advances in mining, our trade was starting to boom, of course Prospit would want our kingdom to fall: you wanted our resources. Couldn't get that with a marriage, you'd just get a fair price. Your people got greedy.”

     “What would we gain by killing a woman?! Your princess never came onto Prospitian territory, what of our prince's carriage? Surely there was some kind of wreckage somewhere obvious, or a body, or.. SOMETHING. Anything. We had no way to look in your territory once the war broke out and by then, like hell would your people tell a truth with a straight face.”

     “Single wagon. Hers. We never saw any man arrive, only her leave and never come back. It's been so long.. I wish I had our books, they explain so much better than I'm able to, scholars have been telling these stories for ages,” Dave groaned, rubbing at his face with his palms, ignoring the pointed stare Karkat was giving them both. “But Derse didn't do shit to your prince, I'm pretty sure you never even sent someone.”

     John looked sour still, features tense, but shot a look towards Karkat.

     “Your father knew even more than you do about all this, right? From all sides? Can you clear this up for me, so Dave can understand how things actually are? We lost so much, there was nothing TO gain from all that,” he said, frustrated and beyond his abilities. Argue and bargain with the upper crust who tried to sort out alliances for their own gain? Sure. This? No. Dave wasn't even having the same argument.

     “Yes, but you wouldn't believe me even if I tried to explain it, and none of it would make much sense,” Karkat said with a shake of his head. “So just go back to arguing like children, it would get as much done as my words. Just try to bear in mind that stories passed by mouth change a lot, and that you're both absolute fucking morons for not thinking your own country wouldn't warp things in their favor just as much as any other country.”

     What babies. Huffing, Karkat went back to focusing on his shelves, pacing like an aggressive cat as he hunted out a few items and passed them to Dave to hold and carry, trying to parse the covers and their far more decorative script.

     “..How do you people even read these things, there's drawings in the script,” Dave muttered, starting to get his temper under control. Karkat had a point, and John could be wrong in his own time.

     “The same way people read your writing when it's made all decorative for the sake of mixing art and writing to look important,” Karkat snapped, rounding the corner to an older section of thick spined books and carefully rolled scrolls in well organized and labeled boxes. With gentle hands, he pulled out a taller, thinner book and set it on top of Dave's growing stack. “..There. That's the language book, you two can deal with it together, but if you so much as loosen the pages, I'm coming for you. Your life will have an hour of hell for every minute I have to spend restoring it to the condition I'm lending it out to you in. And.. this one, too,” he said, adding another book to the top.

     “What's this one?” John asked, picking it up to flip through it, squinting a bit. “..Skaian?”

     “Your observational skills can be salvaged yet,” Karkat sighed. “Yes, it's in Skaian. There's enough overlap that you should be able to handle it well enough if you both can spot the Dersian and Prospitian roots of it, but treat it like a puzzle. The story is a good one if you can get through all of it.” He glanced John and Dave over. “If you two are to be near each other all winter, surely you'll have finished at least this book by spring thaw.”

     “What's the story about, though?” Dave asked. “Any heads up about that?”

     “No,” Karkat said. “I've given you a book of language, a book in Skaian, and a book in Dersian. Let me find some books for younger Prospitian's and you should be set for some time. Figure it out your damn selves. ..Don't try to write out your translation practice where anyone can see though,” he warned Dave. “But you should be fine understanding this if you're already reading Prospitian that well. I guess Kanaya had good reason to say you were such an interesting person.”

     Dave's lips curled into a little grin at the idea of Kanaya speaking positively about him to someone. Maybe he could convince John to swing by the seamstress' room after all for a quick visit instead of darting immediately back to his warm quarters.. it had been a little while since they'd gotten a chance to speak and spend some time together.

     “Thank you, Karkat. I'll do my best to keep the books safe,” Dave promised. “If I run through them though, I'll be sure to come back and get some new ones you'd recommend.”

     John seemed calmer now, happy again, and from the look in his eye he was satisfied that Dave looked happy. Hard to guess what he was thinking from Karkat's position. Was he happy because his pet was in a good mood and would be learning more? Was he happy because he gave a shit about him and his well being? Or did a sun of Prospit hold a bit of obvious light for a moon of Derse..?

     “That's all I could ever ask,” Karkat said. “Now keep moving before you get left behind, and John, if you tug any of the books you want out by the top of the spine, I'll make you stand out in the hallway while your Dersite gets books next time.”

     The prince rolled his eyes hard enough it could practically be heard, but nodded in agreement. For such a helpful guy, he sure was a dick.

 


	11. Safety In The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the winter rips and tears at castle Prospit, life continues to move within it. The down side, however, is that the hostilities brewing towards Dave from the other members of staff over his special treatment now have less filters in their way and even fewer witnesses. Luckily, he is not alone. Aside from John, his siblings, and the curt librarian, the seamstress Kanaya continues to be a shining beacon of friendship and comfort. He might not know what a moirail is, but he certainly enjoys having one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/162675772162/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-11-safety-in-the

     Castle Prospit remained locked in the grasp of swirling snow, and Dave remained locked in with John, much more at ease with his lover than anywhere else in that slow crawl of a castle. True, he could occasionally get the heir to leave the room, go to meals with his siblings or brave the icy air to step out into the garden space and admire just how much the world had changed. ..Till Dave inevitably wanted to throw a few snowballs and John would quickly retreat like a grouchy cat. It was worth it for the brief moments of fun, but not worth it to wind up alone again in his play till he inevitably followed John back upstairs.

     They had begun to work through the books Karkat gave them together, but it was slow going. Those things took focus that neither of them had when they were in the middle of trying to avoid hibernating like bears, or otherwise distracted by each other, caught up in the privacy the chill afforded them and how appealing sex was in lieu of that. Well. That, and just how much body heat could be generated under the blankets as well. Must faster torn through were the other books that could be read in their own time, John devouring tales of history and adventures and legends, and Dave continuing to eagerly advance through learning to read Prospitian, as well as learning to write the flowery, flowing script with a more accurate hand.

     Mostly. Most of the letters still looked the same, but if Dave adapted them into something a bit more akin to Skaian script, or even better the messy lovechild between Prospitian and Dersian, it was much clearer and less prone to spilled ink and frustrated scribbling. Practice papers were carefully stored with John's belongings, not just to keep them hidden and keep Dave safe, but to preserve the sheer amount of dicks he drew when focused on something or agitated and lost in something he was trying to work on.

     Charming, really.

     Today was a day of changing the books out alone since John wasn't feeling up to leaving his little den. The hallways were cold enough that Dave could see his breath and feel the burn in his throat while walking down certain corridors, cold enough that he actually took to wearing slippers and a loose cloak as he traveled around, able to handle working with less but more than happy to indulge in the soft fabrics and gentle feeling of warmth they offered. Really, anything was a literal breath of fresh air compared to the stifling heat from the fireplace, and the mostly empty halls were relaxing to let his mind wander in.

     He paused by the door to the library, knocking at it with his knuckle a few times before popping the door open and letting himself inside. Formality here was.. wavering, Dave had come to realize. General niceties like knocking, minding manners, speaking softly, etc. were all common place and expected. Full formality like waiting outside to be let in because he was a slave was not. Same as with Kanaya, he expected Dave to let himself in if he wanted in, same as everyone else in the building, and would only change that if he was in the presence of another member of the household. ..Or if Dave fibbed and used the more constant fallback of “Master sent me, I have to follow my orders promptly and this was the quickest way” that obviously annoyed the household staff.

     A re-shelving and inventory was underway from the look of it. Karkat was nestled among empty shelves, unopened crates, massive stacks of sorted books and open crates of scrolls, going down a list he'd written before to confirm against a new list. Different papers indicated the new organization method he planned to put into action to accommodate the new acquisitions, which sections would go where being marked with different colors. A gargantuan project, but one that was perfect to do in winter: more solitude, less people being interested in leaving their rooms as often, and a nice chill to the air if he worked up a sweat. This would probably kill him in the height of summer, or at least make him want to die for potentially getting sweat on the covers.

     Dave adjusted his grip on the books he'd brought to return and approached slowly, clearing his throat.

     “Pardon. I knocked, but you seem really focused. Is it okay to exchange these?” Dave asked. “I don't know which sections you've already removed from the shelves, but Master wanted me to get some new options while he's resting.”

     “Couldn't be bothered to bundle up and drag himself down here, huh? Prospitians and their aversion to cold. It's like watching cats try to navigate a puddle, lifting their paws every few seconds and looking alarmed that there's moisture touching them. In the center of a puddle that they stand in every single year to cross,” Karkat grunted, shifting the stack he'd been working with so he could get up from the ground and dust himself off. “Give them here. I can get a selection for him easily. Next few books in this series, probably another more serious history text. There are actually some new books on ghosts and legends in the crates, but he'll have to be patient, because I'm not digging those out till they're damn well ready to come out and be shelved,” he said, deftly sorting a few of the books Dave held in offer into different stacks before moving to put the rest in their home shelves. Empty handed again, he reached to grab a few others from different shelves and different points in the library, coming back to Dave's side to hand them over before pulling a few directly from the stacks he'd been working with on the floor, yanking quick enough to not have them all topple like a stack of cards and instead thump quietly down to their new positions on the floor.

     “There. That should do him.”

     “And, uh. … And me?” Dave asked quietly. Books were still hush-hush, and the library should be empty, but just in case, Dave was cautious. There were already enough hostilities around him, he didn't want to add even more special treatment to his list of reasons why a lot of the staff was aggressive.

     “Oh. Yes, right, forgive me. My mind's a bit cluttered today,” Karkat said, raising a hand to thump it against his forehead. Stupid, he'd literally just put away a volume in the Dersian selection, that should have jogged his memory but no: muscle memory automatically pulled him through this time. “Are you wanting more of the same series you were working on, for the Prospitian?”

     “Yes, please. They're a good mix of too easy and a bit hard, keeps me on my toes. I'd be fine with whatever you recommend from the Dersian section, however, you seem to have copies of things I've either read and forgotten about ages ago, or things I've not gotten around to reading and didn't know of.”

     Karkat lifted his chin, proud and a little smug. Yes, good, praise his collection more. It wasn't funded by his own coin, but it was maintained with his sweat, blood and affection and each purchase was usually made while consulting him to avoid getting extra copies of unwanted volumes. It was a very important job, after all, and this was truly his domain.

     “And the Skaian offerings we have: need anything more from that yet?”

     “Oh, Gods, no, not yet,” Dave said hurriedly. “We're, uh. ..We're still working on that.”

     “I imagined you would be, it can be a bit much to get through if you're not practiced in translation habits,” Karkat said, bypassing the Skaian books on his shelves and pondering what else to grab for Dave. Eventually, he settled on a fat volume of tales from the borderlands, collected by a traveler as he walked the entire border of Derse and wrote of what he saw and who he met. All their stories were varied and colorful, with notes added to clarify or expand on the authors thoughts while he was being told these tales by others. Dave ran his fingers over the cover a few times when he got hold of it, adjusting his grip on the other books to do so. After so much flowery writing, it was really soothing to see something in the familiar letters of home. The cover was even a soft, dusky purple.

     “Thank you, I've not read this one either, though it appears that it'll be a good one to plow through, Dave said finally, once he realized that he'd gone quiet. “Thank you for keeping so many books from Derse on your shelves. I know you would have anyway, but even so: it means a lot to me.”

     “Of course I'd keep books from Derse on the shelves, especially with the war going on. That's usually the first thing to go during any stupid conflict: books. Scrolls. History. Keeping that safe hopefully prevents MORE stupid mistakes in the future, or at least prevents the past from being erased. Keeps the enemy human, whether people want that or not.”

     “..You know, I'd not thought of it that way?” Dave admitted. “Our library at home is stuffed to the brim as well, but I never really thought about why that was. Huh.”

     “Leave it to a fucking prince to not consider the importance of humanity,” Karkat said, rolling his eyes. “It literally took you being in chains to realize that. This is amazing. If all royals were in shackles for a year, they'd probably all change their tunes. But that'll never happen,” he said, waving his hand. “Now, do you need anything else, or are you going to stand here lurking and staring at me while I figure out which shelves go where and what to tell the carpenters to start building for additions? It might not seem like it to you, but I'm working, and I'd like to keep it that way.”

     “Oh. No, no, these should be fine,” Dave promised, moving the stack a bit to make the Dersian volumes less noticeable against his chest.

     “Excellent. ..Oh. Wait, no, one thing,” Karkat said suddenly, darting quicker than Dave had ever seen him move to go get something out of an opened crate further back in the room. Another purple cover, though this one was soft and silvery with its script in Prospitian. “I need you to deliver this to Kanaya, if you would. I've also gotten some correspondence for Jane from a Skaian publisher.. but I think it may be easier to have someone else deliver it. You're already running errands, I don't want to pile more work onto you. Those stupid towers are hard to climb when you're weighed down.”

     “A publisher in Skaia?”

     “Yes, she sent several letters pestering this fellow half to death about some pony book she was enraptured by. I think back when you first got here, actually? She translated most of it herself in a single chunk because she was so taken by it. It's modern, or at least fairly modern, so it was much easier to get through than the book you and John are in possession of. Apparently, the publisher wrote back, or sent note from the author. Or is telling her to leave them all the fuck alone and stop heckling them,” Karkat chuckled. “I'll send it with someone else though, like I said. The delivery for Kanaya, though, I'm insisting on. You need to spend more time with your moirail, Dave, take advantage of the slower months.”

     “I'm going, I'm going. I've just been. Busy. Very, very busy.”

     “I already can guess how busy you've been because I'm not blind, and I'd prefer some strong spirits and a boar bristle brush to scrub that image out of my mind with as soon as possible,” the man said with a sudden grimace. “Now, get moving. I've got important work to do, and you're distracting me, Dersite. Jingle on your way. Beat it.”

     With a half joking bow, Dave shuffled back and away from the librarian, back out to the halls. He could see the delivery for Kanaya was written in Prospitian, but between the color and the title, he was a bit confused. ..It seemed familiar. Was this a book from Derse as well, or another Skaian volume that had been translated? Why did it seem so familiar, what was he missing? Dave wished there was a way to jog his memory as easily as to jog his steps along the corridors, chin up and ignoring the few stares and mutters he caught in the more populated areas that he jingled his way through in pursuit of his delivery.

     “Look, there's the Dersite,” he heard said softly. “Unaccompanied again.. Acting like he's so much better, just because he's the heir's favorite plaything.”

     “I don't think he's nearly vicious as the rumor is, considering how much he's already gotten from us.. Especially unarmed. He can't fight back either way, not in chains. If he fought one of us, we'd get a slap on the wrist for disruption, he'd probably land in the dungeons or at the end of a flogger,” another voice said, amused.

     Just keep moving, don't engage, and everything would be fine. It was only when he had to interact with the others that things got tense. Dave could deal with people staring and muttering easily. Didn't stop him from shuffling a bit faster, hurrying on towards Kanaya's the more voices he heard commenting behind him.

     Not safe. Very not safe, and they were absolutely fucking right. The most he could do was shove back, more would be pushing his luck even though the family enjoyed him. He couldn't risk pushing that letter too much, or that favor might fall away in the face of keeping peace among the ranks of the house staff. A slave acting above a hired servant was unheard of, and the special treatment he got was no secret.. but he wouldn't be able to fight back. Not safely. And certainly not well in numbers.

     Ignore it and hurry on, there was nothing he could do but bear and ignore.

     Dave calmed himself when he reached the seamstress' room, taking a few deep breaths to slow his heart before he kicked the bottom of the door a few times.

     “Kanaya? It's Dave, could you open the door for me, my hands are a bit full. I've got a delivery for you, too, from Karkat,” he called. The door wouldn't be that big of a struggle to open on his own, but eh. This saved steps, really. Announce his presence and get to see his friend even sooner, AND get the door open without any struggle.

     Though she didn't call back to him, he heard the immediate shuffling and some clatters from inside as she scurried around, soon popping open the door for him. She was wearing a few layers, all topped with a warm looking shawl in several bright colors draped over her shoulders, and a smile lit up her face.

     “Oh! Dave, I knew you were coming eventually, but I wasn't sure just when. Please, come inside and set all those down. You said something from Karkat?” she said, standing back to hold the door open for him, gesturing towards her work table. She'd been working on something, though from the many pieces he wasn't able to tell just what or if it was a single thing or multiple small items.

     Relieved of his burden, and hearing the soft click of the door behind him lock the safety inside, Dave picked up the top book and turned to hold it in offer.

     “He said this was for you?”

     “Ahh, yes, finally! I'd ordered this some time ago, after hearing about it from some of the maids. I'm so glad it's finally here, I was worried he wouldn't order it for me after all,” she sighed, taking the book and hugging it tight to her chest.

     “What is it, though?” Dave asked, pulling up a stool and perching on it, leaning on his elbows over the table to relax. “A novel?”

     “Oh, yes, it's uh. Well. A romance novel, actually.”

     “Is it any good?” he asked, grinning at the way she was measuring her words and enthusiasm.

     “Terribly good, from what I've heard. I loved the last book by the same author, and this one is supposed to be even better,” she said, pulling the book from her chest to look at it.

     “Is it a really good romance novel because it's really romantic, or because it's really romantic and full of lewd things?” Dave teased, and his smirk only grew bigger when the book immediately went back to her chest and her cheeks lit up pink.

     “It's... in Prospitian anyway, you wouldn't understand it that well,” she said, but returned the grin in embarrassed amusement. “But considering the maids are the ones who got me interested in this author to begin with, and it's spreading like fire in the staff quarters, the answer is yes.”

     “To which one?”

     “Yes.”

     “Kanaya you're being difficult,” Dave pointed out.

     “And you're being short and nosy,” she teased right back, reaching the book out to thump him on the head gently on her way past him to tuck it away safely for later out of immediate view. “Were you just coming for the delivery, or will you be staying a little while?”

     “Staying, if that's alright with you. It's not as stifling in here, and John's not expecting me back immediately. ..And it's been a while since we just got to sit and chat, mm?”

     “I don't see the point in burning up wood and coal like a wildfire when I can keep a comfortable flame in the grate and just keep on layers. It's not like there's a shortage of cloth happening,” Kanaya said. “Since you're staying, come. Let's go back to a more cozy spot and have something to drink while we talk. I've got some snacks as well, if you're alright with letting them warm by the grate for a little bit or don't mind eating them cold.”

     At Kanaya's offer, Dave stood up once more and followed her towards the back of her work space before being tugged gently down to the floor. The heat was rising from the nearby fireplace, but the floor around it was cozy and comfortable, and where they eventually perched was also more comfortable by virtue of the tons of fabric scraps that she had accumulated into a fairly neat pile atop a large tarp. More rolls of fabric in their entirety were settled here and there, some soft, some bulky and more for being rested against, as well as bags tagged with different colors of wool.

     “This is quite the nest,” Dave said with a soft whistle, nestling down and relaxing once Kanaya offered a cup and poured some well steeped drink for him, already sweetened and tinged paler with milk. He gave it a brief sniff before enjoying a long sip, savoring the flavor and spices. This was definitely not a Prospitian or Dersite blend that he was familiar with, but it made for a perfect atmosphere once Kanaya settled down against his side and sighed.

     “Isn't it? I've been keeping scraps and remnants since starting this job. There's no sense in throwing any of it away, there's always a need for sudden patches, or matching additions in tiny quantities, or blankets, or stuffing, or.. well. Too many things to name, really. So I keep them when there's more than a palm full, and with how many projects come through here for me or other assistants, there is no shortage of that. It also makes the most comfortable sit in the castle, short of one of the royal's suites. And it's all mine.”

     “You're not wrong. I've been in everyone's quarters but Jake's and the king's, and so far, this is a definite contender,” Dave hummed.

     They sat in silence for a time, drinking their drinks and just enjoying being side by side again. Dave could feel the tension melting from his bones, and from the way Kanaya's features relaxed, she was feeling the peacefulness as well. They ate a few small, baked pocket sandwiches over light conversation and catching up, sating their hunger and swapping news. Not too much excitement, and the most she was looking forward to as far as work went was spring arriving. So much flowy fabric to whip out, light colors and pastels that would be flooding in if the fashions from the other cities were going to hold true and make their way to the capital.

     Eventually though, they wound up in a lazy cuddle while talking, natural as could be. Kanaya had shifted to her side and rested her head in her own hand to idly nibble a few dark colored cookies, and Dave had settled to lay against her waist with his upper back, toying with a soft fabric scrap and running it between his fingers over and over. The conversation had turned from lighthearted things to more serious subjects, such as the similarities of what they had gone through during training, the pain and the ache and terror of it. The problems they'd faced, and some that Kanaya faced even now that she'd been free for so long.

     “Nobody would fault you for being homesick, Dave. I don't care how much love you may have for John, being ripped away from home and brought somewhere else doesn't just go away. You still feel the burn to return to home. I still feel the burn to return to Alternia, even if I'm not sure it would be so safe to do so anymore.. I hope you can see Derse again, or at least get in contact with your family somehow.”

     She was a treasure. An absolute treasure who listened, who had wonderful things to say, and who said them in just the right tone to make him not feel foolish for bringing it up in the first place. It was a raw wound to open up, many of the things Dave had to say, but she listened and calmly responded when it felt right, or just kept her hand moving to stroke at his hair or along his upper back to encourage him to keep going.

     No risks. No problems. Just them talking in a comfortable, warm, safe space. It was like being with John but.. different. Wonderful in its own way.

     “It's not quite homesickness, though. It's foolishness. I don't want to just go home and see my family, or even just go and stay safely in Derse forever. I want to take John, too. It's.. it's complicated, now,” Dave said, sighing. “When I first got here, I wanted to die for what they'd done to me, or I wanted to kill them all and escape, or just escape in general. Now though, there's John. Even his siblings, actually, they've ALL been nice to me. They're considerate, they don't ask me to do more than I feel I can, none of them order me about. They seem to worry about my well being, even, and I can't tell if it's just a favor to John or because they like me at all, but it's all so complicated. I can't have both. I can't have Derse AND John, and I'm not willing to give either of them up.”

     “Perhaps if the war ever ends, you can. Wars are messy things, but the thing about them is that the more things change, the more they stay the same. And the more they stay the same, the more they change. There may be open borders again someday. Perhaps you could settle right in the center of the countries,” she chuckled. “Or flee to Skaia even.”

     “Two princes on the run, to be wed,” he said, though his stomach gave the briefest, happy flip. Married to John.. that would be a lovely thing someday, perhaps. When pigs flew and he wasn't acutely aware of the fact that, as things were right now, he'd most likely be forced to sit and watch John marry someone else in a political marriage. The same situation would await him in Derse someday, of course. The expectation to marry, to sire children, to further the crown and the familial line was not an uncommon thing in royal homes. At least in his situation, the bride would not be a mystery.

     ..But it wasn't a bride he wanted, when all his heart sang for was a tall man in shades of blue and gold with messy dark hair and a smile like sunlight. It was an impossible predicament. And it wouldn't be bearable, if John were to marry. Dave wasn't sure he'd be able to handle what he'd be expected to cope with, and the very idea made the earlier happy flip turn to nausea.

     “..It's just a dream, though. One I can't have, Kanaya. It hurts to even think about,” he admitted. “And even now while there is the consolation of at least having John here, and of having your friendship to see me through, there is still no peace for me. Things could be so much worse. I was prepared for so much worse, but I was not expecting it to be from servants,” he said.

     “...Servants? What are they doing that's so bad?” she asked with a frown, brows lifting. “Or who is doing the wrong thing? Someone will be getting pins left in their alterations for them to sit upon.”

     “Most of it's not that bad. I'm just whining,” Dave said with a shake of his head, turning the fabric in his hands to start unraveling bits of the thread that made it up, focused on the new task intently as he spoke. “A lot of jeering and nasty things being said to me, or about me being a whore and a beast. I've had water thrown on me, I've been tripped multiple times, shoved, trays knocked out of my hands or jostled so I'd spill. ..They're angry I'm treated the way I am. I understand in a way, but at the same time, I don't.”

     “You're the easiest target of all for unhappy, vicious people. Though, depending on which ones are doing the worst of it, they could just be like that in general. Some of the employees here are.. not that friendly, really, I'm glad they don't interact with the public at large when events are held here,” Kanaya tutted. “And as for WHAT they're saying, you know as well as I and John and everyone else, that it's not true. You're not a beast, even if you pretend to be one with your biting and glaring, and you're obviously not a whore. You're just.. in a really bad circumstance that someday you may be free of. Were it my world, my power, I would do this for you in an instant. It would already have been done.”

     He smiled a bit, reached back a hand to squeeze Kanaya's when her empty one went to touch his hair again. They laced fingers and he sighed a bit, the tension and upset beginning to slip away once more like magic.

     “I think it's gotten worse over time, is the thing. It used to be funny. I'd growl and snarl and show my teeth, and people would scatter and leave me be if I was with John or not. Now though, it's.. it's not. It's threatening. I feel apprehension when I go to the halls and someone starts jeering with no witnesses or guards around. I don't imagine they'd do anything, not more serious than bruises and frustration, but. ..I don't know. There's a definite sense of ill ease lately, and it's gotten so much worse since the festival, I can barely wrap my head around it,” Dave murmured.

     “Try to stick near guards, then. Or try to make John come with you more often. Try to find the staff members that don't do that and be friendly as you're able towards them if you're receptive. Maybe having more people warmed up to you will help discourage the loud, rude ones a bit more than usual,” Kanaya said. “And visiting me more often as well. I can wait for you in the hall sometimes, if we plan ahead what days you'll come. Or even come get you sometimes, if it's as bad as you say. Discourage anything from happening within my earshot at least, same as the library. ..You're loved, Dave. You're cared for by more people than you know, even here, and that will see you through things one way or another.”

     He smiled, pacified, and nodded. It was a stretch, with how he was feeling, but.. it was encouraging enough that he couldn't help but agree with her. It made sense enough for him, calmed him down, and made the situation not seem so bleak.

     He was loved, and that would work things out somehow.

     “Right. Alright, enough of that doom and gloom, I can't handle more serious talks right now, it's exhausting. ..Thank you, Kanaya. For listening.”

     “Dave, you don't need to thank me, this comes with the territory,” she reminded him, amused. “You listened to me earlier as well, and I've not spoken of those terrible things in years. I agree though, it's exhausting. Would you like a bit more to drink, or a few more snacks? I need to get back to work soon, but while you're here, we might as well make a good time of it.”

     “No, thanks, I don't think I could handle anything more. That drink already has me ready to bounce off the walls, it's quite amazing.”

     “Isn't it?” she hummed, though for having had so much she looked calm and peaceful as ever. Must be quite used to it, or be getting some other effect that Dave was being spared from. “My own take on a favored blend, since it's not available here at a sane price. Import prices are ridiculously steep for some of the simplest things,” she tsked.

     “I think.. I think I'm going to head back up to the room now actually,” Dave said. “I'm feeling much better, I'm full of energy, and things finally feel brighter again. I'd like to keep that perfectly in mind when I'm going with my hands full like this, it'll keep me calm.”

     “I'll be seeing you and John either tomorrow or the next day,” Kanaya said when Dave started to slowly get up from the pile of fabric and find his legs once more, shaking the few clingy remnants off his body and smoothing down his clothing. Yes, she supposed it was time to get up, no sense in staying in a pile ALL day after all. “Some new bedclothes for both of you, and some gloves as well. I was experimenting on how to make some nice, light wear gloves for indoors or gentle use and retain some grip, and I think by adding segmented portions of very soft leather to the pads of the hands and fingers will do the trick just fine. I'm just adding the finishing touches on everything, shouldn't be too terribly long, but it'll save you a trip.”

     “Tomorrow or the next day, got it. I'll be looking forward to it,” Dave said, waiting till Kanaya was up to give her a tight hug around the middle, resting his head and cheek against her fondly. “I'll try to visit more often as well, not just for deliveries. I'm sorry I've not been coming around as often.

     “Shhh, don't apologize, things slip around a lot and I know your situation. Though, because I know your situation so well, I do request that you await my arrival fully clothed if possible? John as well. I've seen him bare for measurements many times over the years, I can survive not seeing more than I have to now,” she said as they pulled apart, Kanaya pinching either of Dave's cheeks and tugging them gently before smooshing either side to distort his features when he squirmed and complained.

     “Yes! I will! Geeze, first Karkat, now you. We're not rabbits you know.”

     “Young love: close enough,” Kanaya chuckled as she released him and headed back to her table, adjusting her shawl back into place as she went. “Be safe on your way back, Dave. And thank you again for the book. I'll see if I can find a way to explain the contents easier next time.”

     “Or at all,” Dave snorted as he picked up his books again and opened the door, turning to give her a loose bow out of habit. “Later then. Have a good day, Kanaya.”

     The smile she flashed at him when she waved and he left remained stuck in place for quite some time after, as did the warm, peaceful glow of an early afternoon of contentment spent with a moirail. ..This wasn't like being at home in Alternia, where everyone knew the social customs so well already, the implications, the expectations of the bonding. But considering Dave didn't understand everything about why it meant so much to her, and was still more than willing and capable of filling the part? The way they could relax immediately, and feel that sense of peace?

     This very moment was the closest to Alternia she had felt in years.

 


	12. Fading Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems, and troubles, are like fire. Fires begin first as small embers casting warmth and attention grabbing light from a distance, easy to talk down the intensity of. It's just a spark, just a tiny flame, so easy to ignore until it's climbing the walls in a horrific inferno. Dave and John knew they were balancing over a pit of lava, but neither seemed to notice the flame licking the very tightrope upon which they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/162879664962/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-12-fading-moonlight

     Another day of storms froze the outside of the eastern half of the castle with a solid sheen of ice, spurred on by the sharp winds that haunted the land, driving it into the very cracks of the mortar. The walls crackled gently if one held their breath and listened close enough, struggling, wanting to drop the stones apart, expanding cracks that would need to be filled again come spring. Patches of ice like dissected diamonds clung to the window panes of John's room, and made opening the window at all a struggle as it began to affect the latch and hinges. Dave stopped trying to open it up after it gave a sickly groan, worried it would break apart in his hands and leave them with a storm blowing into an opening that couldn't be blocked.

     Some was wonderful, too much was just that: too much.

     John was more up and about today, color in his cheeks and eyes finally a little more bright. He said it was because of the sound of the wind, or the food, or the sharp tea that had started to be passed along with the breakfasts Dave brought up from the kitchens each morning. Other times, like now, the heir attributed his miraculous spark of energy and normality to Dave himself.

     The Dersite had woken early with him in the dim light from the dying fire, and instead of immediately rising to put another log on and stoke it higher, he cuddled close seeking kisses and soft touches. They'd embraced and thrilled in the rush of lazy, half awake presses of lips to skin after Dave climbed atop John's body and perched on his stomach to lean easier. John's hands found his hips and began to knead fondly before slipping down further to cup his ass greedily, then slipping even lower to trail along the backs of his thighs, tracing their outline beneath the fabric of his trousers. He'd finally put on the last bit of weight he was missing, muscle and sharp angled bone given a soft covering of flesh at the very edges, smoothing him down, making him less pointy. Gone were the days of John being sure he'd grate himself on Dave's ribs if he moved just so, and here were the days of having more to playfully grab at during mornings such as this.

     “You're in a bright mood today, my moon,” John murmured against Dave's lips, sighing and lifting his chin when the Dersite jingled softly and moved his kisses lower along the heir's throat and the upper hem of his night shirt. “I take it the fun time with Kanaya you said you had is still lightening everything?”

     “You don't know the half of it,” Dave chuckled. “It's like night and day now. I don't feel that worried anymore, it was nice to get a reality check from her.”

     “Any time you're together chatting you come back in such a sunny mood, I fear you'll get sun burnt,” John joked, reaching his left hand up to stroke at the side of Dave's face instead.

     “Oh, as if I'm not dazzling while I'm here any time?” Dave asked, buzzing his lips in a wet raspberry against John's nape, making him flail and laugh reflexively. “You light up my world plenty enough, I just.. need to get some of the not so sunny things out sometimes.”

     “Things you can't tell me?” John asked. “I'd hope you feel comfortable telling me anything.. If not, I'll need to work on that a bit.” The sincere tone and the worried look to the edge of his eyes made Dave's heart clench before he kissed him directly once more.

     “No, no. There are a few things I could tell but that wouldn't make sense to you. ..Kanaya's been through some of the same things, she understands, and that helps a good deal. I'll still tell you things, but I need this John.”

     “Shhh, relax, I'm not jealous and I'd not dream of interrupting whatever strange Alternian thing she's gotten you tangled in if it makes you this happy. I was getting worried lately, all things considered. ..There's been a lot happening since you arrived, and sometimes your eyes get this far off look,” John admitted, grip tightening at Dave's hip as he grunted and sat more upright before hugging his lover tightly. “I'll listen whenever you need it, and I'll do my best to understand and help. ..I love you, Dave. I want only what will make you happy and keep you safe.”

     “I know,” Dave promised. “When I can find the right words, I'll explain as well. But for now, just knowing that is good.”

     “We're both wide awake now,” John said, nipping the top of Dave's ear before being a nuisance at the side of his head, nuzzling and whuffling like a sleepy puppy would. “How about you snag breakfast, and we'll take a look through that Skaian book and see how far we can get this time? I don't think I have any plans for the day still, unless word comes for a family meal.”

     Back came the slight apprehension to Dave's features, but instead of saying a word about it, Dave nodded in agreement. Yes, food and drink would be good, then they could safely cuddle up and read. It would be just fine, just like he and Kanaya had talked about. He just needed to stick near the guards, and keep his chin up and ignore the bad, because it wouldn't be forever, and it wasn't every single person he saw. A promise of an edible reward for his labors was tantalizing enough even with the risk of running into an ill tempered member of staff.

     “..It's back again,” John pointed out, brows furrowing. “The look on your face. Is there a problem with getting breakfast?”

     “Huh? Oh! No, no, there's no problem getting breakfast. I enjoy the walk actually, wakes me up more, gets me out in the cooler air for a while, you know that.”

     “I mentioned it and you got this worried look on your face,” John pointed out. “..Is there problems still, with the others?”

     “...Yes.”

     “Just more of the same?”

     “Louder and more aggressive, but. Yes, more of the same.”

     “Has anyone laid hands on you,” John asked, reaching up to touch at the pendant he'd given Dave before, lifting it up to toy with the clearish center that bore his crest. “Because this SHOULD be giving people pause. There's already been words in the past, do there need to be more? They're not to lay a hand on you, you're under my protection.”

     “Nothing I can't handle. Don't worry too much on it, John, stepping in will only make it even worse. They're already mad because a slave is being given special treatment that most of them will never have themselves, and because of who and what I am. More special treatment is just going to make things worse, and I don't want people leering at you as well for doting on me where others can see,” Dave insisted. “I'm just going to ignore it. If I don't escalate, it won't escalate, and they'll probably get bored eventually enough. ...I can't escalate it anyway, or really fight in this position. But you know what I mean,” Dave said seriously.

     Though John looked upset, he nodded a bit.

     “..As you wish then, love. But if you need help, or for any reason need me or someone else to step in, jus-”

     “Just tell you and others, and I'll get the help. Yes. I know. I've got this,” Dave said hurriedly, leaning forward to kiss John soundly on the mouth once more to shoosh him and force the subject to be dropped. It felt strange talking about it before, and felt strange now, and he had the distinct feeling his complaints were just whining. 'Wah, wah, the house staff doesn't like me.' 'Wah, wah, I can't handle some jeering without feeling cornered.' 'Wah, wah, I can't handle being knocked around a bit, I'm somehow too delicate now.'

     Ridiculous. He felt foolish for even bringing it up and dwelling on it so much.

     “I'm going to go get breakfast now. Do you want anything specific, aside from what I'll be bringing up?” Dave asked, crawling out of the covers and going to stoke the fire for John, brightening the room's other lights as he wandered around to find his cloak and shoes while the heir sat up and stretched.

     “..Hm. I'd love some salted pork if you can manage a bit, I've got a craving. Oh, and maybe some extra honey to go with the tea? That blend lately is wonderful, but it really needs a little.. something,” John mused, crawling tentatively out of the den of blankets to hunt down more layers, bundling up thoroughly so he could move to the next room and begin his morning.

     “Of course. I'll see what I can do,” Dave said. Acting on orders was a quick way of getting people to take him seriously, or to back off when needed. Especially when they could be backed up immediately by a guard if he went to ask questions. No special treatment here: just a Dersite scrambling to provide what he'd been told to provide, far as anyone else needed to know or care.

     With a parting gift of a swift slap to John's ass sharp enough to make the man yip in surprise, and hopefully lighten up, Dave darted out of the room and to the hallway. ..Breathe deep. Just needed to do like they'd said. Stick near the guards when he could, ignore the talk, deal with the shoves or pushes or trips, don't react. Don't fight. It's what they'd want, and he doesn't want to get in trouble in a way that not even John could save him from. If he worked fast, it wouldn't be that big of a deal anyway, right?

     ...Maybe he'd start asking John to bear the cold with him and tag along to get food. If Dave himself carried the tray, it was still him doing the labor. Right? No need for suspicion then!

     Steeling himself, Dave walked through the areas most patrolled by guards, not minding the looks of caution or distrust on their faces. He could handle distrust, and of all the people working in the castle it was guards he and John had specifically convinced of Dave's affinity for cannibalism in the past, even if it was obviously just a wild rumor. Guards had a reason to watch him closely, and knew the orders from above: keep him in one piece. He may have been of importance in Derse, but here he was just an expensive showpiece that needed to be kept mostly in one piece.

     The barren stretch of corridors and stairwells was what made Dave most anxious. Not a soul walked them for the most part, open and frigid save for the occasional person passing through on their way to another part of the castle. He made eye contact with a woman toting a mop and bucket, but quickly looked away when her expression turned into a sour sneer. Alright. No looking, then. Let her carry her mop and bucket to wherever the hell she was working, and let her be angry THERE.

     Dave's hopes of Jane being among those in the kitchen was dashed upon his arrival, as were the hopes of a quick and simple obtaining of food. It took four tries to get someone to respond to his inquiries about the missing tray, and another two to remind them that he was supposed to get a small serving as well for this meal to bring up to the bedchamber, specifically under his Master's orders. Not to mention the extra requests, the specific wants John had added on.

     “I'm supposed to bring this to him while it's still hot,” Dave said. “He's going to be very unhappy if it's all cold by the time I'm able to take this tray back up to him. Why wasn't all of this ready? Aren't the other royals meals delivered around this time?”

     “And? Should have walked faster, then, you little Dersian rat. It's no fault of ours.”

     “..What time should I arrive in the mornings to ensure his tray is ready then,” Dave asked. “Ready and full of hot food still, I mean.”

     No answers were given, but at his wheedling and needling, Dave eventually obtained everything and gave a proper bow before taking up his burden and heading outside to the passing tune of the same ridicule he'd heard before. This time for copping an attitude, trying to act like something he never would be again, trying to give the impression of power he was only living in the shadow of. The whore comments didn't come from the kitchen, thankfully.

     They came from the normally vacant expanse of hall near the stairwells, and Dave's knuckles went white on his tray as the leering people came closer to him to get in his face as he walked.

     “Where you going in such a hurry, Dersite?” one young man said, stepping in front of him so abruptly that Dave's grip on the tray wavered and he wobbled for a moment to correct it and save it all from spilling to the ground. From how he was dressed beneath his cloak, Dave was fairly sure he was one of the men from the stable. To his right was a man Dave knew was a room servant, and with a grimace, realized it was someone he recognized a bit. This man had been in John's chambers before, had seen them cuddled up, had seen how Dave would lay across John's lap like a blanket when he was up in his chair reading. Had most likely seen far more than he could count since winter came and they had gotten even more relaxed behind closed doors.

     “My Master is waiting for his breakfast, and if it gets cold I'll be in trouble and he'll be displeased,” Dave said simply, making for the stairs. Another lunge, another startle, and Dave stepped back a few paces. He adjusted his stance cautiously, trying to keep an eye on where both of these men were and what their hands were doing. What their feet were doing. How they were moving in relation to his own position as if they were armed on the field of battle. He sensed danger, and there was nobody around to give him the help that they kept saying was always there should he ask.

     No source, no help to be given. Just his fucking luck.

     “Trouble, huh? What, you'll have to wait an extra few minutes before being coddled? Or will you be without your daily blood?” the stable hand asked, arms crossed off to the side as the room servant continued to stand in Dave's way, trying to urge him back away from the stairs and not enjoying the resistance he was getting for his efforts. “Or would it be more fitting for something like you? Strung up and beat for a while till you learn your place again?”

     “Please,” said the servant. “As if the heir would do anything like that to his favorite whore. He hasn't shared his quarters with a single maid since you turned up, and everyone knows why. It's disgusting. You're probably getting off on this right now, aren't you. Being called out for what you are. What've you got to say for yourself, beast?”

     “...Move,” Dave said, voice even and firm. Don't fall for the bait, don't fight, don't react. Just get back to where the guards are, and it would all be fine. He'd have John start accompanying him on his treks again for a while. Or maybe forever. The voices and looks were easier to bear when he wasn't alone like this with his hands full.

     “Move? Are you giving ME an order? Me? Why should I listen to a slave? I don't care what you've been hearing from that lunatic royal, and I don't care what you were before. You're in chains, and you'd best start _acting_ like it instead of trying to boss around someone above you,” the servant said, leaning forward to get his point across even more directly, not fearing the rumor of Dave's bite. Their sizes were different enough and the threat of punishment for this was so far away it didn't matter while there were no witnesses. If anything, it fueled his bravado even more.

     “Fine then, don't move. I can do it,” Dave said, stepping back further from the man's warm breath and angry face, only to dart to the side with his tray, making for the stairs again. Just needed to get up those and he'd at least be in sound range of a guard, needed to keep moving, he was almost to freedom and then this would be all over.

     He felt the foot connect with the front of his ankle solidly enough to leave a bruise, and grimaced as he wobbled, trying to lurch forward and catch the contents of the tray firmly enough that they'd not spill much from their containers. A hard stomp down caught his balance while the food and drink shifted wildly, but it didn't spill till the stable hand grabbed the back of his slim collar and yanked back. Feeling choked, Dave didn't bother trying to hold on tighter to the hope of keeping the tray stable and released the food as he reached up to grasp the front of his collar instead, sending the teapot falling to be smashed on the stone tile, flooding the ruined food and soaking their shoes in hot tea.

     Dave struggled, thrashing and trying to turtle his body forward to dislodge the grasp at his collar, grip tight and yanking forward to keep the pressure off his throat till the man released his grip and let him stumble forward. Cheap shots. Luridly cheap shots. He turned with a growl to face the two men who had managed to ruin what was originally going to be a good day, and let his stance slip into one more prepared to fight. Punishments be damned, Dave was not going to stand idly by and allow himself to be choked a second time by two chuckle heads in a fucking hallway. He wouldn't fight so much as defend himself, direct their force away enough to flee afterward if it came to it. Running alone, he felt, would not be wise.

     He wouldn't turn his back on these two again, if he had any choice about it.

     “What the fuck was THAT for!” Dave shouted. “I'm following orders same as you around here. Just because I'm wearing a damned collar doesn't mean the orders I'm following are any different than yours, and just because you're NOT wearing a collar doesn't mean you're any better than me. You're an absolute ass if your best hobby is heckling someone who can't defend themselves. I fear for your sweetheart, with as foul a mind and mouth as yours, and you'd do best to keep your damned hands to yourself!” he spat.

     That was apparently the magic words. Brows lifting and face going splotchy red with rage, the servant moved forward to shove Dave at the shoulders, the stable hand pushing from the other side to rebound him when he tried to catch his balance enough to shove back. Three men, two a shade under six feet tall and the third a little over five, were all struggling and shoving in the empty hallway, looking ready to exchange blows. Dave attempted to bite the stable hand's fingers when they reached for his collar again, earning a string of colorful curses, and the servant began to aim for Dave's cloak instead, wanting to use his size as an advantage to bag and lift the little wretch off his feet safely enough.

     “This is personal in a way you'd _never_ understand while sitting pretty in the prince's pocket,” the man growled, trying to twist his grip for the best effect he could muster, nearly managing to get Dave off his feet before being interrupted.

     “What's all this about then?” came a sharp, authoritative voice from up the stairs. “I will not abide scrapping indoors, especially not with that one involved. All of you: step apart.,” it ordered. “I mean NOW,” it followed up, a sharp command in formal speech.

     With a click of his tongue, the stable hand backed off and to the side, crossing his arms and looking to the wall to avoid meeting eyes with anyone. The servant paled and glared at Dave before stepping away and stuffing his hands into his pockets, looking down at the ground. Still riled up and ready for a tussle, Dave turned towards the voice with readied fists and raised arms, pupils wide from the sudden spike of adrenaline.

     “Dersite. Heel,” Jake said, gesturing towards him and then to the floor as he continued to walk down the stairs, features drawn tight. “You two. Care to tell me what in the name of the sun is going on? It's far too cold and far too early for you all to be carrying on this way, and I know for a fact this one knows better than to scrap and tussle in our halls like some ill behaved dog. He's well trained, despite his appearance. Give me some answers I can believe.”

     At the command, Dave had dropped to all fours for a solid bow in one of the trails from the broken teapot, warm liquid seeping into his knees and face close to smashed shards of pottery, but holding the position. Jake could be trusted, he knew. This wasn't anything personal. If anything, this was important: he was being treated how people expected he'd be treated in public, and letting Dave respond accordingly. This wasn't special treatment to an observer, which was only making things better for him overall..

     “It's.. He was smart mouthing us,” the servant began, finally looking up as Jake came to a halt in front of them, standing beside Dave's prone form. He was dressed warmly as his siblings were, minimum two layers and a thick cloak in deep green clasped around his neck with the hood hanging down loose over his shoulders.

     “Yeah, we were going too slow on the stairs I guess and he started hollering at us and going crazy. Something about us trying to get him in trouble? Then he just want crazy, we had to hold him off to keep him from biting us,” added the stable hand.

     “Yeah! He went for our fingers!”

     Jake lifted a brow at their explanation and looked at the broken things all around the floor, before looking to Dave and nudging him gently with a foot to his narrow hip.

     “Dersite. Is this true? What were you doing out here before I arrived. I want to hear all of it,” Jake said, “and you know what will happen if I catch you lying to me, so you'd best be truthful.”

     “Fetching Master's breakfast, and the meal I'm allotted, as he wanted me fed while he ate,”Dave said without breaking position or looking up. It felt natural to be doing this, familiar, almost normal. After all that time practicing after capture, learning how to deal with commands to appease the trainers, suddenly getting new orders was a call back to what he'd been forcefully adapted to. A relief to a small, anxious part of his subconscious. “When I came for the stairs, these two began to talk at me, and then wouldn't move. I was tripped, and then they grabbed my collar. Everything broke. Then instead of letting me go to get a replacement or return to Master's quarters empty handed, they persisted. ...I was prepared to fight them to get away.”

     Jake watched Dave's back till he finished speaking, then looked to the men and crossed his arms.

     “He knows better than to lie to me, and thus far he's earned that trust and belief by being loyal to the crown. What's your comment to what he's told me?”

     “That he's a lying little rat trying to earn special favor with you just like the others,” the servant spat, only to straighten when Jake glared at him sharply.

     “That will be quite enough. You, report to Jade, tell her I sent you,” Jake said to the stable hand. “And you, to the laundress. I'm sure she'd love the extra assistance you'll be providing today. Look sharp now, boys, get moving, chop chop,” he added with a few sharp claps of his hands when they didn't move immediately, watching them go before slowly breathing out a sigh once he and Dave were alone again.

     It was like seeing something deflate, wilt inwardly, and Jake's rigid authoritarian edge gave way to something rumpled, tired, and soft at the edges.

     “You can get up now, Dave. Sorry about all that. Are you alright, you mentioned being choked,” he said, offering a hand down to help the small man to his feet, helping him dust away spare shards he'd encountered on the floor.

     “I'm alright, they didn't get me too bad, I reacted fast enough,” Dave said. “And.. it's fine. I understand. That's actually half of why they were after me, thinking I was getting all this special treatment and letting it go to my head. I've been having people talking behind me for some time now, this is just the first time they've.. done _that_.”

     Jake's lips pursed, and he hummed uncertainly. Well. That was an issue, wasn't it.. but how to even combat something like that sort of rumor or perception? Anything short of flogging the boy would be earning suspicion with a mindset like that, and even then it might not be believed. What a mess.

     “What were you doing here anyway?” Dave asked. “I haven't seen you anywhere in a while save for following along to family suppers every so often.”

     “I've still been busy. Or, well. Busy as one can be in the throes of winter squalor,” Jake chuckled. “Otherwise, I've been trying to make good use of my time and then accidentally spend a good deal of it daydreaming about spring thaw and taking my horse far out as I can to get some hunting in and some time to clear my head before Father comes home. Or even further. At the moment though, I was simply here for a snack since breakfast wasn't as filling as I'd hoped it would be.”

     Right. The king of Prospit would be returning to the castle soon enough, wouldn't he. Dave wasn't sure how well that would go thanks to how close he and John had become, but he would do his best to adjust, same as he would with anything else. What he COULD he really do?

     “Further, huh?” Dave asked as they began to walk. “How much further?”

     “To Skaia,” Jake admitted. “Or even to Derse's borders, where the skirmishes aren't at their thickest. Where it's quiet and the sky can't decide if it's night or day, and the land doesn't care which it is enough to sort which plants to favor. I'd like to go quite far, see just HOW far away I can go on my own with more horse, how long I can stay in one place on my own.”

     “It sounds like you just want out of Prospit,” Dave chuckled. “Careful, people will start thinking you're a sympathizer.”

     “Oh, let them. It's no mystery that I enjoy to travel, I enjoyed it much when I was younger, and now I'm of an age where a bit more freedom would be lovely if I were in any position to have it to myself,” Jake said. “I'd love to see the world. ...But between father, the war, and all the obligations I have to wade through here, I doubt I'll get much of a chance outside of books and my hunting trips.” He paused briefly, then grinned at Dave. “Would you mind telling me a bit of Derse? I'm sure you've regaled John with stories aplenty of your birthplace, but I've not gotten quite as much passed my way. It would do wonders for my temperament, I'm sure, to hear some tales directly from a Dersite instead of a translated book of second hand accounts.”

     Dave regaled him quietly with information as they made their way to the kitchen, telling of the dense trees and underbrush with the blooming night flowers and dark leaves, the many eyed beasts and monstrous pale creatures that stalked the lands and sea till they reached earshot of others. They both dropped the conversation then, Dave taking on the act of subservient pet at Jake's side while he complained about the interruption to John's delivery by such irresponsible, unprofessional louts, reported where the mess was with a request it be cleaned up as soon as possible, and asked for a replacement meal. He also asked for some sweets, and helped himself to the baked goods cabinet, keeping a few items in his hand but slipping a few onto Dave's tray as well, plenty for he and John to share later.

     The conversation picked up right where it had left off when they left the kitchens, Dave bearing his tray of foods and drink, and Jake nibbling a jam filled tart carefully to avoid spilling a single drop of the thick, gooey filling onto his hands. When some dribbled anyway, he licked the glob up without a second thought, nodding occasionally as Dave spoke. He told him of the caverns of silk worms, and how some of the glowed in the right lights, as did their delicate threads. Dave told of the heated waters in their steam filled caverns, the crystals big as a man, and the wonderful foods.

     Jake was quiet, attentive, listening closely to each word Dave told him, letting him go on at length with little more than reactions or a soft chuckle, a quiet 'Oh ho' now and then as something clicked and made sense with a memory of a book in the past.

     “There's all that, but my family's all a bunch of cards in their own right,” Dave said, bright eyed and excited from talking about such familiar things. “Roxy and Rose write a good deal, and Dirk, h-” he started, then fell quiet, a pressure in his chest making his words slow to a pained halt. There it was again, the sharp pang of homesickness, the nauseated feeling of leaving something behind.

     “..Dave, can you keep a secret,” Jake asked when the Dersite went quiet, glancing around to be sure nobody was about and lowering his voice to a soft murmur.

     “Of course,” Dave promised. “You can trust me to keep any secret. I'd gain nothing from telling a soul, and even then.. you've been good to me. I'd keep words to the grave for you.”

     “..Truth be told, I don't want to be in Prospit. Or at least not this section of it, the castle, the path of seasons my father follows,” Jake said softly. “There are things looming in my future that I do not wish to partake in, nor do I wish to foist them on my siblings.. so my wants are just that: wants, not haves. I would much rather be seeing the world than be chained to my father's shadow atop the throne, even if only for a while, and your stories of Derse have piqued my interest far more than any book has. I'd love to see it someday for myself, as well as I'd like to ensure somehow that you'll return there to live our your days on your home soil. Till that day, this is my promise: I will do my best to keep you safe from the shadows as well. Not just the favors for John or my own idle interests in your well being, but real, honest attempts at keeping you safe when I'm able. You light up John's world, and you shared that spark with me as well over time. ..I'd prefer to keep that spark bright. So, know there is another who will have things dealt with should bad luck appear in your doorway once more like those two bad tempered fellows. If it persists, we'll assign you a guard of your own till the members of our staff learn to behave themselves. Let them call it special treatment: there won't be much they can do about it in that position.”

     Dave slowed his walking a bit and eventually came to a halt in the hallway, Jake only pausing and turning to look at him when he realized he didn't hear the soft jingle from his collar keeping pace any longer. The man grinned the same charming smile as the rest of his family, overly large teeth and bright eyes crinkled at the edges, before he laughed merrily and came back the few paces to press his hand flat on Dave's upper back to urge him to get back to walking.

     “Sorry, just. ..That means a great deal to me, Si-. ..Jake.”

     “Come now, it's not that giant of a step forward. It's just a more dedicated version of what I'd already been happily doing for a while. If you're that awestruck, then perhaps I can use this time to ask you to tell me more stories and teach me more things about Derse later? I'd love to hear more about the different foods, perhaps some things about dances or music as well. Or legends. Different crafts. I'd ask for the language as well, but I suppose Karkat may be a better source for learning foreign tongues properly. You've no idea how long I've been stewing and debating asking you all of these questions since learning how agreeable you were!”

     “I'll tell you as much about Derse as you'd like to know,” Dave promised. “Or, at least as much as I can really say. Some things.. Some things are not for telling,” he said simply.

     “Oh, yes, of course. I don't mean to pry, I'm excited at the idea, and quite hopeful it will be as intriguing as the earlier sample I was given on what to look forward to. I'd be glad to trade whatever knowledge I can offer in exchange. Perhaps I can teach you a bit of archery if you're not already trained in it? We can explain it to any nosy ne'er do well's that you'd be learning to be of more use to me while on loan from John,” Jake chuckled.

     “You have a deal. ..Can I ask you to open his door, actually? It'd save me from having to kick it or balance this thing, and I've already lost one tray today,” Dave said when they had finished climbing the stairs to John's tower, not realizing Jake had fully intended to escort him the entire way after all, ensuring his safety every step of the way.

     “Of course. I do hope John's decent, though it'll be quite the riot if he's not,” Jake said with the winning grin again, giving the briefest of knocks before popping the door to John's chambers wide open, gesturing towards Dave warmly as he entered. “John, rise and shine, I've returned your little half. I hope you don't mind that we tarried for some time, I couldn't help but wring stories from him till he was half spent.”

     Dave glanced Jake's direction at the slight fib, noticing the thorough glossing over the altercation in the hallway instead of bringing it to the forefront. ..Maybe he did it on purpose, leaving Dave the opening to bring it up on his own? Or maybe he just didn't want to play hero as much as he said he would be doing, and wanted to assist from the sidelines quietly.

     Or maybe he just didn't want to get John into an angry, protective lather when the danger had already fully passed and been dealt with. His temper wasn't something Jake felt like dealing with right then, not after the excitement from earlier.

     John was cross legged on his bed with the blankets draped over his shoulders and his cloak closed to cover his front, the Skaian book resting alongside a book in Dersian and a book in Prospitian, as well as a few pieces of paper that they had been writing on before for translation efforts of different phrases to build up familiarity and a key of sorts. He beamed when Dave gave a playful bow and came over with the tray, handing it to John before using his empty hands to clamber up onto the bed as well more effectively.

     “Jake, pleasant surprise to see you. Are we going to be having a family meal today?”

     “Oh, no, I don't think so. Jane's getting a cold and Jade's tower is hissing and snapping from the ice so she's terribly on edge. Perhaps tomorrow or the next day for the dining room. I might pop over tomorrow for some company though, if you're willing,” Jake said with a nod, chuckling when John immediately said it would be fine. Much as he enjoyed his solitude with Dave, spending time with his family was important as well to John. Having his brother in his room for lunch or dinner would be a nice change of pace, some more safe interaction they could share without Dave needing to act and sound a certain way in case of prying eyes.

     “..Dave? What happened? Your knees are all wet,” John noticed once the Dersite had settled comfortably at his side and relaxed.. Then, he reached up with a frown to tug at the edge of Dave's cloak, touching around his collar with cautious fingertips. “You're bruising up here, what in the world were you _doing_? Are you alright?”

     “I'm fine, I'm fine,” Dave insisted, reaching up to slap gently at John's hands to halt his fussing before leaning to rest against his side comfortably. “I dropped the tray and had to get another one, it was a big annoying mess, then Jake turned up and brought me along up here. It was.. nice. We had a good talk.”

     Though John didn't look convinced, a dropped tray not translating to bruising, he didn't push the issue after a glance to Jake offered only an explanation of lifted brows and an amused smirk. If Dave didn't think it was important to mention, and Jake was all smiles and silence on the matter, then it wasn't something that John needed to pry apart any further. They were all adults, after all.

     “..Hm. A good talk, you say? Sounds excellent, what were you all up to?”

     “Regaling me with tales of Derse,” Jake said, taking a seat on the foot of the bed and leaning back on one hand to nibble the rest of his treats with his other. “Quite the lovely place, it seems. Books and scrolls do it no justice, according to Dave.”

     “It really does sound like some far flung dream, doesn't it. Hard to imagine properly, but the attempts are still lovely..”

     “If the war ever ends and I get to go home, I'll be certain to try showing you both the things I tell you of in person. Send you home with trinkets and finery that Prospit can't import from anywhere else in the world,” Dave said as he took up his plate and fork to eat, dipping his face down to make the space between food and mouth a shorter distance. “Words don't do well enough. Not for my home. It must be seen with the eyes to understand it.”

     “Would we even fit under your mountains and in your halls?” John teased, reaching for his tea to pour it and take a drink. “Everyone in Derse is fairly small like you, right?”

     “No! I mean. Yes, you would, but not everyone in Derse is my size. We're much smaller than you lot yes, but the tallest are about.. I'd say Jane's size or a bit more if they're purely from Derse, and a bit taller if there's some Skaian or Prospitian in their family line. I'm more like my sisters than my brother,” Dave said. “But that has nothing to do with anything of our halls. Our castle is just as grand as this, just.. mostly inside of a mountain.”

     “We'd stick out like sore thumbs, wouldn't we John,” Jake said sagely. “I wonder if that advantage would suit us against your wild beasts, however. A bit more bulk and ferocity versus fang and claw. Hammer and bow united against the creatures that have decimated friend and foe alike.”

     John knew that tone. Jake's mind was running wild again with the thoughts of adventure, of excitement, and he couldn't find it in him to tease him or get his thoughts back towards center of the topic. It wasn't that often lately that he saw Jake truly excited: it was a time to cherish and let him enjoy as well before his eventual future of the crown crushing down around his head.

     “You really would. And if you didn't, I know my brother would make you stick out even more on purpose to be an ass,” Dave snorted. “His sense of humor is very much in that line of thought. My sisters would probably adore you, if you act the same around women as you do around me.”

     “I've a soft spot for the ladies,” Jake said. “I'll be nothing short of a gentleman, should I ever get the honor of meeting them.”

     “..It's still strange to me. All these years of war, and you sound excited about meeting my family. Family who, for all intents and purposes, should want you dead,” Dave said.

     “Well.. I suppose it's because of you,” Jake admitted. “I still wish the war to end, and wish your king to lay down his crown so we can get back to peace, but I don't wish for his death. We've had enough bloodshed to last many lifetimes, and lost many good people because of this, not to mention the outright cost of keeping so many soldiers active for so long. It's foul.”

     “..He's never going to lay down his crown. You do know that, right? Dersites do not stop a game of chess until it's won, or they are forcefully overtaken, and he is the epitome of stubborn,” Dave said. “This war will not end until Prospit has been defeated, or Derse is torn to shreds.”

     The last word was very important to have in his family, and Dave wasn't certain just how well John or Jake understood that, especially without the context of the internal politics of the Dersian court to contend with.

     “If he wants a fight, a fight he will have,” Jake said. “..But I do wish for this to be resolved another way, if it's still going by the time I take the throne. Diplomacy and all that. I'm certain Skaia would deeply enjoy a break from the conflict we keep bleeding across its ground as well.”

     “Wishful thinking. If Dave says his brother is stubborn, and I know how stubborn Dave himself is, then that must be even more intense than we'd been led to believe. Even without the rumors of cannibalism and torture.”

     Dave stuck his tongue out at him.

     “I'm still a man eater, John, you're going to ruin my credibility.”

     “Man eater, yes, but not nearly in the way anyone would imagine,” John murmured, smirking in triumph when the tips of Dave's ears went red. Jake cleared his throat as if choking, fighting down a loud laugh around his food, and covered his mouth with his fist.

     “I believe that may be my cue to take my leave. I'll be seeing you later John,” Jake said as he got up. “Dave, it's been a pleasure speaking with you. Do take into consideration my offer of archery, it would be nice to see if you could handle a bow.”

     The pair waved as Jake saw himself out, and Dave trailed after him to slip the lock into place on the door before coming back to crash on the foot of the bed.

     “So! Books. You were working while I was gone?” Dave said, reaching out to accept tea John had poured in the second cup for him. “Did you get much done that I can backtrack with?”

     “Yes and no. I didn't handle much of the Dersian portion, it's difficult to write the letters properly, and I was too frustrated to attempt it much,” John admitted, showing the paper with his scrawling script attempt heavily crossed out beside a flowing Prospitian translation. “But I -was- able to sort out more of the story. ..It's strange, though.”

     “How is it strange?”

     “I can't tell what they're trying to accomplish with it. It's a Skaian couple talking about starting a home and tending crops, back before Skaia was fully founded,” John said. “At least I think it is? If I'm managing to read it right, I mean. Or they were using that as a euphemism. ..It's really a strange story though. Stars and moons and suns, dawn and dusk, but it's very firmly in Skaia instead of Prospit or Derse. There's loan words from both languages though Mentions of things aligned.”

     Dave sipped his drink and pored over the notes John took, asking questions now and then at a few words that he couldn't quite understand even if he could read them correctly sound-wise.

     “..They were in love, that's for sure. Was she really calling him treasure, or saying that she treasured him?”

     “I think she called him treasure. This word means golden in Prospitian, and this means precious. Precious gold. Treasure, right? Maybe.” John pointed out. “And he called her moonlight. Or. ..Does this mean moonlight in Dersian? I see 'night sun'.”

     “It means 'light of night sun' if you look at it from my angle. Moonlight,” Dave agreed. “So. Moonlight and Golden Treasure.”

     “..Mushy,” John chuckled. “I wonder if she had some link to Derse, if he was calling her moonlight. It's part of why I see you as my moon,” he crooned, guarding his cup when Dave stuck a foot out and bumped his shoulder with it, keeping the liquid from spilling.

     “It sounds precisely like Prospit and Derse. How romantic,” Dave chuckled. “I wonder if they'll tell how they met before they started their happy little home, I'd like to know more about them.”

     “Well, there's a lot of book to go still, we haven't really gotten very far,” John said. “It we keep at it, we'll probably find out. Do you want to do some writing practice again today?”

     “Ah, yes actually, I think I figured out how to hold the pen differently to manage those letters I keep having trouble with. I'm too used to holding it low..”

     “Yes, a lot of letters are much easier to write if you hold what you're writing with a little loosely, guide with the wrist instead,” John confirmed. “It should make a lot of difference.”

     “It's a date then,” Dave said. With his cup empty, it was easier to maneuver himself up against John's side, cuddling close and easy. It may be a little harder to write that way, but he didn't really care: after earlier, he needed a bit of time together close and secure with John to wind down.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

     A day spent in close study had turned to an evening of gentle touches and warding away the incoming hammer of hail against the windows, which then gave way to a night of restless sleep. For the first time in a while, Dave was plagued by nightmares again, keeping him tossing and turning unless John held him close and stroked at his hair, and even then they woke him several times. He couldn't put a word to the night terrors when questioned on them, just that they were alarming and very much larger than life from the flickers that he could remember. A long night turned to a new day with John still exhausted from trying to stay awake guarding his lover from the ravages of his own mind, and Dave once more bearing the darker shadows beneath his bright eyes.

     With the storm raging outside once more, wet and cold enough that even Dave felt a bit of a shiver up his spine, and John exhausted and needing to sleep late, there was no way for him to get accompaniment to the kitchens today. Not from John, at least. ..It should be fine. Yesterday was a fluke, and those responsible had already been dealt with, they wouldn't be stupid enough to do the exact same thing a second time so soon. He just needed to get downstairs, get the breakfast tray, and return safely. More aware of the risks than ever, Dave knew he could do this, and was willing to turn and run now that he knew the tactics they were willing to use. Another smashed teapot was worth risking if it meant keeping prying hands away from his throat and keeping overly large opponents from getting the upper hand against him.

     Something felt off, though. It had to be the weather, damper and more fierce with the whipping of winds and the distant clunk of shutters coming loose and roofs being damaged. Glass was breaking outside, property being ruined by the hail and winds, but the stone of the castle was holding firm. Nature was flexing her might for all she was worth out there. That had to be why Dave felt so ill at ease.

     It had to be.

     After stoking the fire up once more, Dave pulled on his cloak and shoes, and went to pull John's blankets up around his body a bit higher to tuck him in, smoothing his thick hair back from his brow a few times in a petting motion before delicately pressing lips to his temple. Today would be hard on him, Dave knew, even with the layers he had on hand to make use of. Staying up so late trying to help with the nightmares had taken a definite toll of its own.

     The distant thundering and heavy hits of hail sounded like the tinkling of bells at certain parts of the empty halls, a strange symphony to go along with the soft tap of Dave's shoes and the gentle jingle from his collar as he headed down the stairs. It was other worldly, and despite the ill ease, beautiful in a way. He reached the kitchens with no difficulties, and found no problems from the limited staff that was hard at work within, the numbers lower than usual due to weather and the earlier hour. Dave made a mental note to try coming very early for breakfast in the future, to cut down on the number of people he would have to deal with listening to and interacting with. The head cook this day was a kinder disposition as well, offering Dave a halfhearted smile instead of a scowl, and shying away when he reached for things he already knew the locations of instead of snapping at him to keep his filthy hands to himself.

     Today's tea was a mint blend, peppermint, spearmint and lemongrass perfuming the air along with the fresh bread and melted butter on the tray. Thick, fluffy individual loaves were on offer alongside sausages and some sort of fried greens that had once been salted, and two small dishes of a honey sweetened oatmeal. Savory, warm, filling. The perfect thing for a day like this.

     Dave bowed thankfully to the cook when he took the platter, mood lifting during his safe trek back to the room. Things were going fine, as he'd hoped. No problems, no interruptions. The weather was beating the worst habits from strangers, and he was thankful enough that he wanted to dedicate some of his food to the powers that be for the favor that was being given. He made it all the way to the stairs once more before having to pause, hearing another sound that did not match the rain.

     Heavy, angry footfalls were what brought the servant from the day before into view, though this time he was alone. His hands were an angry red, raw from unfamiliar scrubbing no doubt, and his face was matching, a twisted, angry mask.

     “Surprised?” he asked. “I wanted to see if I could repay you for yesterday, getting me in trouble like that, you little snitch. Do you have any idea how long I was up scrubbing bed linen and towels and clothing, only to have to move straight on to my usual day right afterward? With barely any sleep between?”

     “I _had_ to tell,” Dave said, grip tight on the tray, judging its weight, debating when to drop and run. “If my Master or any of his family demand I tell the truth, I tell the truth. All sorts of horrible things can happen if I lie.”

     “Yes, yes, had to be so prim and proper even when we already set up the perfect story. Who would have known you lied but us, telling the same damned story? Snitched to paint yourself in a better light, come out on top. Again. More special treatment, more favors. A personal escort from _another_ prince after a slap on the wrist,” the servant said, arms crossing and stance shifting to rest more weight on one leg. “How did you manage that amount of favor so quickly? Do they share you at the same time, or just take turns making you scream?”

     “I've done nothing of the sort,” Dave said immediately. “And even if I had, what's it to you? I wouldn't have a choice either way, right? I'm to follow orders. I do as I'm told by my Master. If he says jump, I'm to jump and ask if he wants me to jump higher.”

     “Only from your master, or from anyone above you? If I were to give you an order, would you follow or fight? Would you go along with the story, or would you rat me out despite knowing what could be done? It would still be my word against yours without any witnesses, Dersite, and I don't see any escort this time to save you. ..And I've an ace up my sleeve this time, now that I know how high your favors reach.”

     “..Your word against mine for what?” Dave asked hesitantly. “Why are you so bent on bothering me? I'm not asking for any attention, it's being given to me for doing as I'm told, and you've no idea how harsh things are behind closed doors, or what I deal with in this country. You see special treatment, I see praise for doing as I'm forced to do.” It was nauseating to describe things that way, but at the same time.. how else was he to say it? What other way made the same amount of sense without letting slip how close he and John truly were, let alone how much his siblings were willing to protect and aide him? It would only give this man and the others who held a grudge more ammunition against him, more proof, more reasons to hate him aside from the obvious.

     “I said before that it's personal in a way you'll never understand, Dersite. It's because of you and your people that I've lost family, I've lost friends. And now here you are, a pampered pet warming laps and beds and eating fine foods from the hand of royalty instead of being run ragged as the people who **work** here to keep the nobility satisfied and the castle in its entirety running. Instead of being run as ragged as _I_ am,” he spat. “I was punished yesterday, put even further into the gutter, and _you_ went off with another royal to the safety of your Master's lap without a single question.”

     “You were both attacking me and I was defending myself, and I told the truth when ordered to! What else was I supposed to d-”

     “There's rumor you're friendly with the princesses as well,” the servant interrupted. “You sweet talked the Wolf, even! Someone who's fought tooth and nail against your country's forces, suddenly more than content to let one of the enemy wander around in her presence without a second glance! You might have some kind of good favor with them, but I'll always know what you are and what you're supposed to be. I understand why they kept you alive. But I will be damned if something like you is treated better than my kinsmen and I are treated in our own home territory.”

     “I can't control that, and I didn't sit and personally order the death of your loved ones, do you think nobody in my country has lost anyone to a Prospitian?” Dave said. “I'm already low as I can get without being dead, what do you want me to _do_? Apologize? Beg my Master to treat me worse? Get in trouble on purpose?”

     “Get in trouble on purpose? I can get you in trouble for real, quite easily if I wanted to. There's enough people of a similar mind that we could fabricate something.. and it would be your word against an entire staff of 'witnesses'. We could also bypass the princes and princesses since their judgment is skewed, and send word to the king directly,” he said, lips curling in a grin as he finally showed his hidden card, watching Dave's features closely for a reaction. “You've not won him over, and his mind is not clouded by your presence. We could land you on the executioner's block if you push back enough, even if you were kept alive for some important reason. A king can't abide a slave risking his family's lives.”

     Dave's blood ran cold. That. ..That was definitely a problem, and he wasn't sure how to fight back against that if it came up save for John and his family pleading his case for him to their father and hoping he didn't decide to make an example of Dave in the end. If the pleading even worked and saved him. What would the people angry at him even have claimed he did in the first place to elicit that much of an assured response? It was battling rumors all over again, but on a grander scale with potential life or death stakes. The rumor about him being a man eater had already spread like a wildfire in a short amount of time, as had the rumor about him sleeping his way to favor. Something else negative against him would go just as fast if so many disliked him now, especially with the promise of him being taken care of in the end if they all played their parts and told the same tale. The only ones who would speak positively about him would be the royalty themselves, Kanaya, and perhaps Karkat. The very people who they expected to have speaking nicely for him, and who they were prepared to discredit one way or another.

     “...Right. What do you want me to do then? I can't change anything, not by myself, and I don't want problems,” Dave reasoned. “If you just want someone to be mad at, I'm-”

     “Show me what you've been showing the nobility to turn their minds,” the servant said, uncrossing his arms. “What's charmed them so thoroughly that they're willing to spend time and energy on a fucking slave from Derse when we don't get the time of day. Do you know magic? Are you poisoning them with something? Invading their dreams while they sleep? If you're hiding something, now's your time to admit to it.”

     “I don't know what to tell you that I haven't already! There's no secret, there's no hidden tactic, I don't know magic, it's just me doing as I'm told like I'm supposed to,” Dave insisted. “I'm very sorry for those you've lost, I'm sorry I'm being treated well, and I'll. I don't know, try to avoid you as much as possible if that's what it takes. Avoid everyone. Put in good words and high praises, and not look you in the eyes. I just want to keep doing what I'm doing: do what I'm told, keep my head down, and keep surviving.”

     “You can't make it up to me by walking away, and you can't change the royal family's minds most likely, the spoiled brats. Not quickly as we want, at least. ...But maybe you can make it worth my while until we make headway. You could make it worth a lot of people's while, I'm sure,” the man said, taking a few steps forward. “Ensure more people might be interested in keeping you around after all.”

     Dave's eyes flickered down to the steam still pouring from the teapot, and then back up to the approaching servant. A drop wouldn't do, not for this. There were more useful things to do with hot tea.

     “And that is?”

     “Let us have a sample of what they prince is enjoying at night. It would be the perfect slap in his face to tarnish his little toy without him knowing, and we'd get a piece of the high life,” he said. “You doing this would be disobeying your Master and doing as WE say, giving us a bit of power over him. It would be worth a lot.”

     “And if I refuse? Because it's looking like that's what my answer will be, just to let you know. I'd gain little from disobeying my Master's wishes, and I've no interest in anyone sampling anything as far as I'm concerned.”

     “His wishes!” said the servant. “What wishes? That only he and his brother get a taste of you? Do they give you orders on who to sleep with and when, or do they just order you who to not bite between thrusts? Will the day come when the stallions in the stable get a turn at you, if their fancy were to sway that way? If you lose enough favor with them, would they toss you to us anyway? Following orders is SO important even when not being seen, isn't it. I don't care what your interests are. You don't get to have interests anymore, not here. Youre' in Prospit, Dersite. Let me show you just how much you have to learn under the sun,” the servant spat, agitated that he wasn't able to get under Dave's skin at all, wanting the upper hand back. He didn't look scared, didn't look intimidated.

     Looked too proud for someone so low.

     A reaching hand and the same alarmed feeling from before was all it took for Dave to lift the tray sharply and aim it forward with force, spilling the boiling hot liquid on the servant's torso and parts of his face, not caring that it burnt his own hands from the back splashing. The food went flying, as did the plates and forks, shattering on the ground for the second day in a row as Dave dropped everything and reared his fist back before following through with a solid punch to the man's face. He waited till the servant staggered to take off and up the stairs, needing to get to guards, to John's tower, back into earshot of help since there was no perfectly timed appearance of Jake or someone else he had favor with.

     It was too early. It was too stormy. It was too cold to warrant a crowd, and isolation had never been so terrifying before. Dave would give anything just to have a group of people muttering about him again off to the side and glaring his way. Anything but this.

     “You little _rat_ , how dare you!” bellowed the man as he recovered from the burn, making a grab for Dave.

     It wasn't ever easy. It never was when an opponent was angry and bent on making a point, judgment clouded and dark. Dave felt the sting at his throat of his cloak being yanked on, the easiest thing on his body to be grabbed hold of, but this time he was ready. In trouble for fighting being damned, it was worth the risk to bloody his knuckles instead of seeing what would happen if he gave in, and Dave was quick to turn around and punch at whatever bit of his opponent he could reach to deter him from continuing the attack. He wasn't going to allow himself to be yanked around while flailing for freedom: he would keep up the attack while the lummox's hands were full. Another hit to the face did well, slowing the man a bit and making his balance sway on one of the stone steps when Dave's cloak came loose and off in his hands, giving the Dersite more openings to strike. Detering wouldn't be enough: the Prospitian needed to go down long enough for an escape to be had. A few steps were being gained at a time, but not enough to leave, even as they approached the top.

     Uneven ground of the stairs, awkward footing, and sheer differences in force and mass were making for a difficult struggle when the servant regained his focus and was able to start the fight with increased ferocity. Intimidation was not working, had failed, and bargaining was shot: it would be force, then. Blunt attempts at lifting Dave or shoving him back were met with bites and kicks, sharp elbows to the abdomen, and a sharp crack to the nose, desperation leaving Dave more vicious than he normally would be when he was earning bruises of his own, each back step or move apart being chased down and mirrored. A harsh slap from a wide palm stunned the Dersite for a moment, disoriented after his head whipped to the side and the eye on the right side stinging with rising watery tears in response.

     Dave felt the slim collar at his neck being tugged and he leaned frantically back while gripping the ring with white knuckled hands, tossing his shoulders this way and that to dislodge the servant's grip, wanting to knock him off balance hard enough to make him fall down the stairs and get off him long enough to make it the rest of the way to the tower and the safety of the patrol.

     It worked, but at a price.

     The servant's grip did not loosen when he misstepped and finally fell down the stairs, dragging Dave down with him in a sharp tumble that sent them both rolling, alternating who was taking the brunt of the fall on the sharp edged stone. The grip at his collar loosened after the first full painful rotation they shared locked together, and the beginning of the second sent Dave flying from the uninhibited inertia, skipping a few of the stairs instead of tumbling downward gradually and coming down with a solid crack halfway down the staircase, knocking the back of his head harshly. They both came to a stop at the very bottom, the servant disoriented and groaning, clutching at the arm he had tried to break his fall with, the limb no longer straight and familiar but limp and angular inside its sleeve. Dave lay still with his eyes open and half focused on the ceiling, watching the world spin, listening on his surroundings as the sights came in and out of focus.

     He was.. tired. Very tired. Everything hurt, his heart was going wild in his chest, but he was sleepy. What had he been doing..? ..Right. Right, the fight. Fighting.

     Quick footfalls were approaching with a familiar echo, but Dave couldn't look around to track where from, not wanting to lift his head, unsure if he was even able to. He was too busy being grateful he could feel his arms and legs, that he could wiggle his toes, too busy hearing his heart hammer in his ears in tempo with the increasingly throbbing ache in his skull. Everything was too loud, and the eventual shouting of a woman's voice was almost too much to bear. He wanted to beg them to shut up, to be quiet, to just let him lay still for a while to recover and rest, but didn't get the chance before Kanaya came into view above him.

     Wide, worried eyes looked down at him, and the pressure of warm cloth soon covered his body before she disappeared out of view and quiet returned save for the continued pained sounds of the servant nearby. Right.. Right, Kanaya had said she'd finished some things for he and John, she was going to come by. The warmth was probably what she'd proud with her. Dave didn't know how long had passed before she returned, bringing with her the sounds of more people, more men Dave couldn't look at, but the lack of knowing who was there didn't fill him with trepidation now.

     There was nothing to fear, Kanaya was there. Things were safe with Kanaya. He wasn't alone, he was loved and safe and warm on the ground now.

     Guards. They were guards, weren't they. He could see the glint of a weapon on one man's hip as he walked beside him on his right side, sharp details of a crisp uniform along his back and shoulders after he straightened up from bending down. They were helping the servant up to his feet, trying to support his arm when he screamed about it being jostled.

     So loud. Shut up.. Shut UP..

     “Dave?”

     Kanaya's voice. Where was Kanaya at? He didn't spot her immediately, and had to finally cautiously turn his head to the left a bit to see her fully, making a sick feeling rise in his stomach. Everything felt like it was spinning, but she was kneeling down and hesitantly touching his face, dabbing at something wet under his nose.

     “I fell,” Dave said. “I fell,” he repeated. “I'm okay. It's. It hurts, let me lay still for a minute,” he finished with a mumble. Maybe she'd let him sleep for a while.

     She leaned over him again, and the world went in and out of focus once more, enough for Dave to realize a problem. For a split second, he'd seen Kanaya clearly out of the corner of his left eye, and then the view had changed again. The ache was intensifying in his head, and between the bile rising in his throat and the icy feeling of sweat on his face, Dave's hand shook when he lifted it. He felt his eyes shudder as he tried to follow where his hand was going, unsteady and jerking around to ftrace the moving shape in its slow path side to side.

     He closed his left eye and continued to watch the jerky, unsteady movement pass by his nose till he opened both eyes again.

     He closed his right eye, and couldn't tell where his hand was at all anymore. The world failed to come into focus again while his right eye was closed, showing him nothing. Dave waited for it to pop back again, to reappear, to do something, anything. When the sight didn't come back fast enough, Dave took a sharp breath.

     John. Where was John. John needed to know. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Would he know what happened?

     “...Kanaya,” Dave croaked, realizing she'd been talking to him, not picking up on any of the words in his single minded focus of following his own hand earlier. “Get John. Get John. Please. Get John, the left's gone.”

     “I'll get John,” she promised. “Don't sit up, don't move, just try to stay still. We're getting John for you. We're going to get you help, just. Stay still,” she told him, looking wild eyed, hands raised and cautious, unsure what to do if he suddenly fought or tried to get up, not certain where was safe to touch. “What do you mean the left's gone?”

     He couldn't explain. When the all over ache and the pain in his head turned to a sudden stabbing burning sensation and a distinct feeling of impending doom rose in the back of Dave's mind, he finally began to cry, tears wetting his cheeks. This was it, wasn't it. This was how he ended: at the bottom of a staircase hiccupping on his own tears, far, far from home with no idea where the one he loved was at.

     “I want my mother,” Dave croaked in Dersian before his eyes rolled back and sleep took him under with a dark, soothing touch of mercy.

 


	13. Changing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest and recovery find Dave back on his feet and adjusting best he can to the world around him now that only half of it is in view. Yet for every step he gains, the world seems intent on tossing more and more stumbling blocks in his path, trying to make him hit rock bottom. News from Prospit's King offers a view of the future that seems bleak.. but when viewed with Jake and John at his side, that grim future seems like it can be twisted into a plan for something far more familiar set against a twilight sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr mirror: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/166542427817/two-fates-two-kingdoms-ch-13-changing-plans

     Dave resting in a portion of John's bed was a common sight by the time he'd started to recover and nobody had the status to argue the prince's actions. His own siblings certainly weren't going to argue with him. In fact, they were actually promoting the setup as it made it easier to care for Dave and ensured their sibling would not wind up lost in his grief. The sounds he'd made upon being called and rushing to Dave's side had not been human, far more primal in his misery even while he hovered off tot he side, terrified of moving him at all before a healer could get to him. The most he'd been able to do was clasp his hands and sob miserably, touch Dave's pale face and ask him repeatedly to wake up.

     He'd been certain on more than one occasion that his lover was going to die. Every time his breathing slowed down, he held his own breath and stared in terror to make sure the narrow chest was still rising and falling steadily enough, only exhaling when Dave made a sound or resumed a faster rhythm in his dreams. Snores were blessings, letting him know without looking too closely precisely what was happening.

     With John and Kanaya insisting, Dave's treatment proved straight forward enough. He needed to be propped up and kept at a good angle, easily achieved with cushions and blankets molded into place beneath his body. Medicine, bitter and terrible to try swallowing, needed to be taken at regular intervals to keep down the pain he'd be feeling. He needed to eat, needed to drink, needed to rest. As well, he'd need constant monitoring till he began to recover to ensure he wouldn't fall again and he could get the best care possible.

     The healer not bothering to hide their displeasure over having to treat Dave didn't go unnoticed. All it took was the phrase 'I'm a healer for humans, not for animals' for Kanaya to make a mental note to call in some favors from the house staff to ensure a steady stream of inconvenience for the next while and John to seriously consider replacing them.

     Jane ensured a steady supply of rich broth and sweet foods, filling and hopefully appealing enough to encourage Dave to eat even during fits of nausea and dizziness. She frequently visited to make the deliveries herself, trying to get more feedback on what he seemed to respond positively to most often. Really, without her coming by as often as she did, John was fairly sure he'd have forgotten to eat with any regularity. Jade, though her visit was only the one time in person to get a personal look at the Dersite once he'd woken back up, made a promise to deal with the perpetrator personally after a good long Winter had passed with him waiting in custody.

     Jake was a constant visitor, at least every day before Dave was able to start walking steadily on his own, wanting to be around to help him out and make sure John actually slept. Luckily, Dave didn't seem to mind his help, more than glad even in his medicine and injury induced haze that Jake's help was ensuring that John could actually catch a nap without feeling guilty.

     If anything, Jake was exuding more than enough guilt all on his own. Six days after Dave's injury John was tucked into his blankets with his head down, bags dark and pronounced beneath his eyes and breathing slow from how deep he'd immediately plunged from exhaustion, while Jake sat up with Dave, conversing quietly with him.

     “..You don't have to blame yourself, you know,” Dave said suddenly, making Jake go quiet and stare. A rebuttal was obviously on the prince's lips, and thought it tried desperately to rise to the surface at least twice in denial, he eventually went quiet and nodded.

     “I know. There's no way to know this would have happened, but. Still,” he murmured. “If I'd managed to do something different, make a better impression on the ruffian, he may have turned his ire towards me instead. It's less likely to result in actions like what happened to you, people tend to.. how to put it. 'Wuss out' when push comes to shove against royalty.”

     “You still shouldn't blame yourself,” Dave said. “It'd been building for a while and I was sure I could handle it myself,” he laughed wryly. “Even John's blaming himself. Kanaya's blaming herself. Everyone's blaming themselves instead of letting me blame myself and the idiot who fought with me.”

     He was so glad he could handle conversations now. For the first day or two, all it took to make Dave miserable was sound. Light. Any hint of motion. He still felt awful if he sat upright or walked at all, motion sick and headache stabbing at him even with medicine dulling him out of his mind in every other way. Now, at least, he could talk and listen more readily when he felt alert enough and interested enough in sticking it out. Not like he was able to just drop by the library and find a new book himself to pass the time. He didn't want to even try to think of listening to a story right now, let alone attempting to read it himself.

     The topic had to be broached eventually, though. Daily there came the question, and daily Dave had to address it instead of just quietly living in denial.

     “Has, uh. Has you si-”

     “I still can't see out of it, no,” Dave said too fast, a bit bitter. When Jake flinched and murmured an apology, Dave raised his hands to rub at his face with a heavy sigh. “It's. You don't need to feel bad for asking, I keep hoping it'll come back too. How about this: instead of everyone asking every day, just assume it's still gone till I excitedly scream about it coming back when it reappears? Everyone can celebrate at the same time and I can stop having to risk jinxing it.”

     “That, ah. That sounds like a smashing idea, actually. I've been hopeful but being asked over and over must not be very nice to experience.”

     “It's really, _really_ not,” Dave agreed.

     “Then I'll do that and pass on the message, Dave, don't you worry. Leave it to me and John, you just focus on relaxing,” Jake said as he reached over to pat at Dave's fingers. He remained still when those fingers turned to suddenly clasp his hand, squeezing tightly.

     “..I need to ask a favor.”

     Well. This was new. Normally Dave hated asking for help, let alone asking for favors in times like this when he wouldn't be able to pay anything back even just with more kindness. Even rarer was he to ask direct favors of someone not John or Kanaya. How could he say no in the face of such a momentous occasion?

     “Ask away, Dave, you've got my ear and much as I can offer,” Jake said as he leaned in close, listening in case that soft voice went even quieter for privacy.

     “If anything happens to me,” Dave said, “or if I suddenly die or lose myself. Send word to my brother.”

     “I. ...I'll be sure to personally arrange it,” Jake promised. “Your family will be informed quietly instead of some huge display. I'll be sure to send work through some trusted venues then to Skaia and someone willing to pass the message to Derse if I can't make any of the rides length myself. Shouldn't be horribly difficult to find someone willing to pass a message for some coin.”

     Apparently satisfied, Dave nodded and released Jake's hand with a pat. “I think.. I'm going to try and rest now. Is that okay?”

     “Oh. Yes, why wouldn't it be okay?”

     “Everyone keeps acting like I'm going to die when I rest, I didn't want John to panic if he wakes up before I do,” Dave said dryly. “I appreciate everything. Really, I do. I still need a lot of help but I don't know how to handle all the fuss..”

     “Wouldn't your family have fussed if this happened to you there?” Jake wondered. “Different circumstances, I suppose, but.. Dave, you've been through a lot, it's astounding that you survived. Give yourself a bit of credit and let yourself be pampered.”

     “I'd have been fussed over terribly and been just as confused as I am now, though I also would have been chastised far harder for not speaking up and fixing the problem while I could,” Dave said, expression looking more and more tired the longer he was up and speaking.

     “Chastised! Well. ..Hm. Okay, I think I understand why at least. No doubt I'd be complained at something awful by John and my sisters if this had happened to me.”

     Nodding, Dave reached up to rub at his face and sighed tiredly. “I'm glad you do. ..But for now, I really think I want to sleep. Keep John from jumping out of his skin if you can?”

     “I'll even run interference with Jane next time she comes in with something tasty,” Jake offered, delighting in the grin Dave flashed his way. In some ways, the injury had made him even easier to talk to than he already was, which in itself was kind of astounding. He hoped to get back to the way of talking they'd begun to have prior to the fall, the open conversation, the free admitting of not wanting to remain in Prospit.

     Left to his own thoughts on that note, Jake still was at a loss as to what to do about their father's return come Spring. Surely he'd be wanting the way Dave was being treated to be cracked down on and altered, to have him behaving less like a valued guest and more like the trained beast he was sold as. He already knew there was no way that he and his family would be able to manage that, but.. their hands would be tied. If they resisted their father, he would do as he pleased anyway while ensuring they'd be barred entirely from the Dersite's company. It wouldn't do. Jake didn't want to even imagine what would be done to John, knowing how much he'd resist and how openly as well.

     As Dave settled and closed his eyes, dipping under almost immediately, he couldn't help but grin at the way his hand sought out John's arm even in slumber. It was terribly cute.. but continued to impart the knowledge that things could not continue on as they were for much longer within castle Prospit. Not for John and Dave.

     Nor for himself.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -

 

     “Took your sweet fucking time bringing those books back, didn't you,” Karkat noted the first time Dave was able to visit under his own power another few weeks on in his recovery. Dave's steps were unsteady and his gait uneven without something to hang on to, weak when upright too long, and his legs tried to lock up any time he approached stairs, but with John helping him out now and then he was able to arrive in one piece with books in hand. A triumphant moment that he'd likely be stuck sleeping off for hours after they got back to the room.

     “What else would you expect of me?” Dave asked, heading deeper into the room to set the volumes down on a tabletop near Karkat's arm. “I'd like some new ones. For both of us.”

     Karkat peered a the small stack briefly before looking back up towards John instead. “And the translation books?”

     “Not done with those yet. We wanted some fresh books in Prospitian and Dersian though. Haven't really been able to work on that, what with.. uh.”

     “Spare me, I know all the gory details already, it's the talk of the castle. Even reached _me_ , do you know how hard it is to make gossip reach me? Very hard. Very, very, forcefully through my attempts to desperately lock doors and claw my own ears deaf hard.”

     Dave blinked at him before turning to go and sit down, tired already and not wanting a headache to start up. His body was on the mend, but that dizziness and headache was a constant ghostly companion haunting his every damned step, and there seemed to be no way to shake it off. The best he could do was rest often and not push himself, then rest it off when it came for him since there wasn't much else to be done for it. His bad eye was still unable to detect light or motion, useful as a marble in his eye socket for all the good it was doing him.

     “Sounds a bit... dramatic. You just heard it from someone on staff when you were going to eat, huh,” Dave guessed.

     “Yes, not that it's any of your damn business, but it was still impossible to avoid,” he said as he stood up suddenly, going to tuck the books safely away before even thinking of finding something new. “Seemed to think you were getting what you deserved in most cases. Though, the only people I heard, conveniently, were the loudest and most obnoxious ones. I've no idea how many people agreed or how many just didn't bother to shut them up instead of letting them continue to put everyone off their meals.”

     “Charming,” John muttered. “I'd love to know who they were. ...To show my appreciation of course. For the determination to speak their minds freely.”

     “You're not fooling anyone, you'd beat them about the head with that hammer of yours. Subtle,” Karkat scoffed. “What do you want, now.”

     “Books,” Dave said. “New ones in respective languages.”

     “Obviously, I'm asking if you have any fucks to spare about what you're going to be imbibing, or shall I spoon feed you whatever it is I'm feeling today?”

     “..That sounds pretty good actually,” John said with a hum. “Surprise me.”

     “Books on Derse and Skaia, then. Maybe some adventure stories. Nothing better if you're stuck inside than thinking of being somewhere far away,” Karkat said, heading off for the shelves, hemming and hawing to himself in thought. “He hasn't returned the volumes he took out yet however, so the options are limited. But should still be good enough to keep an invalid and his keeper busy.”

     “Who hasn't returned volumes yet?” asked John curiously. “Jake?”

     “I'm shocked he hadn't bothered you with them yet, he came and snatched them off the shelves himself in a flurry. Said he was studying up for some important business.”

     “...Dave, do you know what he might mean?” John asked, crossing the bit of space between them to hug him loosely around the shoulders, smoothing his hair back from his eyes a few times. It was getting longer and longer all the time, it felt. Soon enough he'd be able to tie the front at the same time as the back. “What would be important about Derse to Jake all at once?”

     Dave leaned himself shamelessly, taking comfort in the slight give of the solid body beside him. “I made him promise me that if I died or lost any part of my mind he'd write home to my family somehow and let them know I was gone for. Maybe he was looking up options after that first migraine hit.”

     John quietly sucked air between his teeth at the memory. Yeah, if that hadn't spooked anyone but himself, he'd be shocked. Splitting, screaming, vomit inducing, sobbing migraine was not the definition of Calm Quiet Bed rest in the slightest. “Fair enough guess. Next time we see him we'll ask if he wants to swap anything now that you're better.”

     “You'd better, he took a quarter of the fucking shelf and I want it _back_ ,” Karkat complained. He shoved two books into John's arm before walking past him and scaling a ladder a few steps upwards, rummaging volumes for something in Prospitian. “Not a 'please' not a 'thank you', just a 'good morning, Karkat!' and off he walks with an entire reference section. The nerve.”

     “Is it really that odd? I remember coming for a good dozen books whenever I'd been assigned work by different tutors..”

     “Yes, but he's a grown ass man and usually he's somber when there's work to do. Doesn't whine nearly as much as you, though,” Karkat snipped, going quiet in thought before selecting three books from that shelf and carefully sliding his way back down to add them to the stack John was already holding. “Are you going to be able to read any of that with one eye?”

     “The one that works is the one that understands what words mean, aren't I lucky?” Dave asked. “Pity, I lost the one that was nearly able to perfectly translate Prospitian and Skaian! Drat.”

     Karkat froze and turned to stare at the Dersite closely, looking him up and down with a steady gaze before nodding and heading back to his table.

     “Good, you're still an asshole. Nothing major happened, then. Bring those books back soon as you're done, don't let them dawdle on your shelf. Don't repeat falling down the stairs, I'll pummel you with the volumes till you're coherent.”

     Dave and John both grinned. Well, that went better than they'd thought, and frankly it was all Dave could ask for. Less sympathy and fussing, and more business as usual.

     “Think you're ready to go..? We can wait a bit longer if you need it,” John offered quietly.

     “Yeah. I'll visit Kanaya tomorrow, maybe,” Dave said. “Right now I just want to go lay down again, and I'm sure you're excited to get back into bed.”

     “By the fire more like,” John said, not able to hide much of a shiver beneath his cloak. “I'm still astounded you don't feel the same chill I do.. but perhaps I'm very lucky indeed.” He leaned in to softly whisper, “At least your feet don't feel like ice when we cuddle up, I'd soon jump out my skin if they did.”

     Bracing against John's arm, Dave got himself upright and sturdy before reaching for a few of the books to carry, not moving till he felt the gentle press of John's hand on his far shoulder scooting him that much closer for the walk back.

     “You don't say? You get plenty icy yourself, though I've no damned clue how. You practically bask in warmth, yet your feet are always _freezing_.”

     “I thought you liked the cold, my moon?” John crooned teasingly as they exited the library, Karkat letting out a soft, thankful sigh as they vacated his space and left him to his routine from before their intrusion.

     “I do like the cold. Quite a lot, compared to you, but if we're in warmth I expect to stay warm and not be.. be poked with something cold!”

     The lighthearted bickering grew quiet, all but halting by the time they reached the main hall and the stairs that lay in the way to reach John's room. There was no room for breaking their act too badly, even if they were the worst kept secret in the castle. Everyone, at least, knew how attached John was to the Dersite without question, but there was no point in fanning the flames by chattering about sharing a bed and flirting quietly back and forth. Dave took hold of the other books before John picked him up like a bride, carrying him up the stairs.. and then just continuing on.

     “John. Put me down, this is the easy part,” Dave complained, quieting when he was shushed.

     “It is. It's even easier because I'm toting you around, don't you think?” John asked, making a gentle dip as if they were dancing instead of making any sudden turns or twists before speeding his steps up. “I'd rather get you back to bed in a hurry. Spend a bit of time kissing your neck, see how the idea of a nice bath sounds once I spend a bit of time teasing you.”

     Dave smirked at him, reaching up to gently touch the side of John's face, fingers trailing the edge of his jaw and to cup behind his ear, making gentle drumming motions. “You're going overboard, you know. I'd like to try a bath.”

     “It's not just a bath I'm after,” John admitted, turning corners before going up another set of stairs. “There's a lot more of you I'd like to check on in excruciating detail.”

     “Well, when you put it like _that_ ,” Dave said. “How can I resist? If we're careful I don't think it'll be a problem. Just hold off when I say to.”

     “Your word is my command,” John said, leaning down to kiss the side of Dave's neck above his collar, pressing his cold nose to the flesh and making Dave wriggle in his grasp as if he were being tickled by how sudden it was. “Mind reaching the door handle for me? I'd hate to let go of you right now for anything.”

     “Yes, yes, just lean me down,” he laughed, feeling better for being back in the privacy of the tower. After a quick adjustment to the books he was holding, Dave reached for the handle and gave it a sharp tug, leveraging it open with John's help. Finally they'd be back in the safe, quiet space alone for a blessed while.

     “Oh, John! Dave, there you are, I'd been wondering when you'd be back for sure!”

     “....Jake?” Dave asked, looking up towards the fireside even as his now free hand rose to cover John's face, calling for a halt in his amorous attentions.

     “Yes, Jake!” he said with a grin, standing up and closing a thick book he'd brought with him. His eyes were sparkling bright, excited, and the way he swept close was not unlike how John had just been dancing momentarily before. Every so often he and John would sync up like that, casting no doubt on whether they were siblings or not. “I'm sorry I let myself in, but I'd hoped to catch you as soon as I could and you had already taken off. ..Ah! The library! Did you find anything good?”

     John's face twisted slightly, a little put off by the sudden intrusion in his space when he had his arms full of cute man to kiss upon, but he straightened it out soon enough before speaking. “Were you just wanting to visit and check on Dave? He's been getting more able to move around for longer periods, still kind of lists to the side the longer he's up though.”

     “Well, to be expected when an eye's light has gone out. But that's not quite why I came, I wanted to see both of you actually,” Jake said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded set of papers, opening them up. “..John, you might want to set Dave down and take a look at these. This is part of why I came.”

     “What is this?” John asked, not looking it over till he swept the rest of the way inside and closed the door with his foot, placing Dave and the books down onto the bed's turned down surface. Only when his hands were clear did he accept the papers and run his eyes over them. “..Father?” he murmured, scanning his eyes back and forth a bit faster, expression growing more and more bewildered. “This. ..This can't be right. Jake, are you sure this is really from him? What in the world changed?”

     “Far as I can tell, there was news from the front and a series of drastic losses.. so. I think this may be real,” Jake said. “Ill planned, erratic and cruel, but real.”

     “What. What's happening?” Dave asked, abandoning the books to crawl to the edge of the bed nearest the pair. He wobbled wildly when John suddenly came for him, dropping the papers in favor of hugging him uncomfortably tight around the shoulders, burying his face in his neck. “Fuck, what's happening?!”

     When John didn't answer, too busy clinging tightly to Dave's body as if he'd fade from view at any moment, it was Jake who took up the duty. “Our father wrote recently, detailing his wishes to be done prior to his arrival. Namely, for you to be made far more public and humiliated to send a message to those in Derse. There was an urging to keep you under tighter guard, and, ah..” he faltered, hands coming together in front of his body nervously, unable to put everything properly into words.

     “To make an example of you at Spring thaw, if we keep being threatened by your country,” John ground out. “That kind of wording doesn't give me a good feeling.”

     “Nor I,” Jake said. “And since none of us are interested in hurting you more than your time in our home has already done, I felt it was a good time to consider some tough options. Though, it does hinge on a few things. John. How afraid of Father are you?”

     “Now? Not scared at all,” John muttered. “I'd fight him myself if he tried to order a hand laid on Dave,” he said, leaving Dave to lift his chin in surprise, trying to look John in the face.

     “I figured about as much, and I'm in a similar situation. ..So. While I feel sad with the idea of the stress we will leave behind, I think it may be in our best interests to make haste and deal with the return price in the future.”

     “Return price?” Dave asked. “What return price?”

     “Why, treason most likely,” Jake hummed. “Escorting an important pawn of a slave to Derse and freeing him to the enemy? Abandoning our own station, assisting an enemy state? Sounds rather treasonous to me. ..Ohhh, Jane is going to be furious, and Jade'll have to wear a dress twice as often, wind up with more to do,” he sighed. “I'd hoped if I ever took up the idea of running for real, I'd have been able to entrust things to you in my stead. But it seems more likely that our sisters will be stuck with our mess. ..Well. At least they're terribly competent, I've no doubt Jane will do a far better job than I would in the long run.”

     Dave continued to stare, the information not making sense to him. ..Escort to Derse? Treason? Abandoning statio- “You're kidding, right?”

     “I'll do it,” John said suddenly, not even bothering to look up. “When are we going.”

     “Wait. Wait, wait, wait.”

     “No, not wait. Go. Going,” John corrected. “We are going.”

     “John, fucking _wait_ I said!” Dave urged, reaching up to grip either side of his face. “Slow down, think for a second. Your entire family would do better with you here, don't throw that away. Jake, you too! If you're hellbent on helping me escape, just. Put me on a horse and send me on my way, I'd make it eventually.”

     Jake looked at him shyly and grinned, picking up the abandoned papers and folding them to stuff back into his pocket. “Oh, Dave, I don't think I could do that. Or slow down, even. I told you before I'd love to see beyond what's been laid out for me, and lo and behold: an opportunity of a lifetime for a worthy cause has been lain out in my path. How could I resist? John wanting to go was not my main plan but, looking back, I assume it's inevitable that if you left he would follow.”

     “Would you have just taken him and disappeared, potentially? Leave me to flounder and wonder where you'd gone?” John asked with a frown. “I'd have headed off with no direction to track him down!”

     “No, no, of course not. I was going to come and talk to you about it soon as I got the message, but.. I needed to be sure if this was even a real option. To see if it could be done,” Jake said. “I needed to research.”

     “So you weren't abducting all those books from Karkat in case I got worse, it was because of the letters.. and you were already wanting to leave,” Dave mused. “What did you learn then?”

     “That we need to pack and go before thaw,” John muttered, silencing himself when Dave placed a hand flat over his mouth to force the quiet.

     “Well. I learned what the terrain would be like, unless it's changed too terribly since that book came out. And.. I learned about some of the wildlife,” Jake said. “I'm kind of shocked how inhospitable it sounds, but there must be a reason your people live there.”

     “I mean. You could also just, you know. Ask me,” Dave pointed out with a lifted brow. “It's my home. I won't be able to warn for Everything and I don't exactly know every path, but I do know how to get to the capital with a good chance of survival. Things are different in Derse than Prospit, who better to ask than a Dersite from the motherland?”

     Jake's face flushed bright and he cleared his throat. “I. Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Dave, of course I should be consulting you for that. We both should. I suppose I just wanted to get a gander at what was potentially ahead before even suggesting anything. Get a taste to see if I'd be able to actually handle the act before getting any hopes up. If I didn't believe I could handle it, I would have come asking if John wanted to help you flee, or even go with you to ensure your safety.”

     “Like I said, I can handle a horse, I could go on my own if I had to,” Dave said stubbornly before glancing to John. “..Think about this, John. Treason. You'd be as viable an option for the headsman as I would be if you do this and get caught. What about that? Do you think you can really handle that..? Not to mention Derse isn't exactly a source of heat and sunlight, especially now. This is a terrible season to be traveling in, Jade could tell you as much. Don't throw away everything and put yourself at risk when I can do it myself.”

     John frowned and slipped down to rest his knees on the floor, reaching up alongside Dave's neck to feel along the collar before finding the loop of the pendant he had given what felt like a lifetime ago already, the familiar swoops and curls of his crest still glimmering. Gently, he tugged at it.

     “I'm not letting anything separate us, not after all of this. If you went on your own out of some bullshit way of 'saving me' from something I want to do, I'd try to follow anyway. ...Besides. I hate to be the bearer of bad memories, Dave, but you're not exactly at the top of your game anymore. It'd take longer than the deadline to get back more towards normal to ride a horse those distances, let alone try to ride, travel, and potentially fight. ...Let me help you,” John said quietly. “Let me come with you. Let me keep you safe. Let me take you home.”

     Dave was quiet for a moment, a hundred arguments on his lips. He looked up towards Jake who was keeping his distance, arms crossed awkwardly as if he were unsure if he should be watching or if he even should have brought this conversation into the room. When Dave looked back, John was still staring at him expectantly, expression intense but worried.

     “...And if I asked you to stay, once we got to Derse?” Dave asked quietly. “If I asked my brother for permission, and asked you to stay instead of putting you at risk coming back to Prospit after breaking so many rules?”

     “Would I get to stay by you?” John asked.

     “Yes. But you might not be able to come home,” Dave warned. “If you follow me, I won't want to let you come back to a fate like that. Even if you got tired and came back on your own it might not work out how you want it to. You too, Jake. Leaving might make coming back impossible. Are you prepared to give your entire country up just to go see other places? ..I'm pretty sure John and I could manage alone.”

     “I've become quite attached to leaving by now, Dave, and regardless of what John chooses, I'm taking you to Derse. I wish to see you get there, and I'd also be protecting my younger brother, what kind of sibling would I be if I remained here?”

     “A responsible one,” John snorted, but went quiet when Dave directed his eyes forward again, attentive. “Mhmm?”

     “What do you say, though, to the potential of never being able to come back here? Would you still follow me, John?”

     “To the ends of this world and probably parts of the next if that's what it took,” he said without missing a beat.

     Dave smiled, though the smaller grin bloomed into something broad and bright. He stole a kiss and took his time with it for a moment, ignoring Jake's attempts to look anywhere but at the two of them, and slipped his arms up around John's neck as he spoke softly.

     “And if I asked for you to remain the sun to my moon, to walk with me till the ends of the skies and back? To hold my hand and brave the fires and ice side by side, would you still agree to do so?”

     Jake's head snapped up and directly to them, gaping. “Now, wait just a moment, I do-”

     “I do,” John said. He knew damn well what he was doing, what he was saying. The words were slightly different, but just like the fairytales and songs, there was enough overlap to give assurance that the words meant the same time. “Do you intend to light my skies in darkest night and lift my sorrows burden from my shoulders while I do the same in turn?”

     “I do,” Dave murmured. “You know I do.”

     “When else would I have gotten to hear you say it for sure, though?” John asked quietly, kissing Dave's forehead and hugging him tight.”There's no way I'd be allowed to do a vow with anyone who didn't gain my father's approval.”

     “Well,” Jake said, flustered and not entirely sure what to say now. He'd always assumed his brother would wish to wed someday in the future, but he never expected to see such a diversion from the predicted path with him. And of all people to fall so hard for, an enemy prince.. “While we're breaking a few big rules, we may as well break all of them I suppose. Try to keep it under wraps till we leave? If we survive to Skaia, perhaps we'll get lucky enough to find someone willing to do a proper rite for the two of you. I doubt Father would ever accept it, and I've a feeling Derse may not agree either, bu-”

     “I don't care who accepts it or not, I've never felt more certain about anything in my life. We'll survive to Skaia,” John said, fervor not only remaining sturdy but increased. “We'll survive all the way to the city beneath the mountains, and see what we can see while we're yet alive to see it Jake.” The stakes were just raised considerably, and in his mind it was all for the better. They wouldn't just be fleeing as lovers and family, but as two who were going hand in hand to eternity without the pomp and circumstance afforded to their stations and a steadfast guardian making sure they all made it safely.

     Dave smiled at him and stroked at John's arm before pulling away, trying to crawl further up the mattress to lay on his side and rest. “Just give me a few minutes.. I'm still awake. Just need a little bit of time down.”

     “Well. Since this seems to be an all around agreed on idea,” John said. “What, uh. What do we actually need to DO to go do this?”

     Jake smirked at him, coming close to snag his brother round the neck and scrub his scalp with his knuckles through the thick mound of wild hair till John struggled free and rubbed at his own head with both hands. “We need to do a lot of things. Namely, carry on business as usual first and foremost, but we need to arrange for leaving with as little hiccups as possible.”

     “How so, though?”

     “I'll be leaving instructions behind for Jane and Jade, as well as a brief memo for them both loosely explaining why this is happening. We need to be sure we have supplies packed. Food. Weapons. You know, general things. We'd also need to be sure the horses were able to be readied at a moment's notice, and if we keep this low key as we can it should be easy to manage this.”

     “...How do we not freeze to death..?” John asked worriedly. “It's not even thaw yet.”

     “We're going to wait as long as we can before going, I imagine,” Jake said. “We need to be ready to leave at any time, but holding off as long as we possibly can would be for the best. John, why don't you and Dave spend some time discussing the best way to do things, and I'll keep reading. We'll swap information and ideas as we progress.”

     “This sounds less like running away and more like planning a business excursion with father,” John said with his tongue stuck out. “Can't we just. You know, plan enough and hurry and go?”

     “He's not going to suddenly appear from the walls like the Boogeyman, John, we need to be methodical about this. Just because the need is urgent doesn't mean we can just leap in to this. We're trying to get Dave home, not get him out of the castle to freeze to death with us, right? Right. Take care of your beau. Mind yourself, and get bags together. We'll be gone before father comes home.. It'll be fine.”

     Dave hummed quietly but didn't say anything. He still had concerns both obvious and obscure, but there was no way to dodge the escalations if the pattern from before held true. This fall hadn't killed him but he might not be so lucky next time if anyone else got any ideas, let alone whatever the king might have in mind to make an example out of him. Fleeing was the best option. ..He just wished there was a less messy way to do such a thing, a way that felt less selfish even if he was ecstatic that John had so eagerly done a vow.

     “How about.. we aim for another week from now,” John suggested. “Come back in a week and we'll trade notes and plan more. Too often now that Dave's healing might seen suspicious. Time to think would be good.”

     “It'd give us time to go see Kanaya too,” Dave pointed out. “The library might be a bust now unless there's a good map available, but it's probably worth another shot. If we can at least see Kanaya though, I know she'd help find a way to make sure we were comfortable. The woman's amazing. ...It's going to be sad to leave her behind.”

     “A week sounds excellent,” Jake agreed. “..And don't worry, Dave. There'll be some way or another to get back in contact with her in the future. You're rather unforgettable.”

     “I hope you're right, Jake,” Dave said. “..I hope you're right.

 


End file.
